Everyone Says I love you
by Vegetas-Princess
Summary: Same story... No lemons Goku and Bulma are bestfriends, though Goku wishes they were more. Prom is just around the corner, and just when Goku finally gets up the nerve to ask her, something bad happens.. Well, bad for him, at least...
1. Did you ever love somebody?

Hey people! I've been thinking about this fic for a few weeks now, and I've finally decided, against my better judgment, to post it. I've already got 2 fics going at the moment, so I'm a bit leery of starting another one, but, nothin ventured, nothing gained, right? Soooooo...in case you didn't see it before, this is a Goku/Bulma fic, and no, there's no mean Vegeta in this one (not like my other G/B), as a matter of fact, there's no Veggie at all...not yet at least, there may be later, depends on how well he'd fit into the story). This is a BIG a/u ficcie, so if you don't like a/u's, then don't read it! And, it's a songfic to top it off! YAY!! 

There, now that I've rambled on quite a bit, how about a nice plug or two? Sound good? Thought so. Go read Nekoni's fic "We forgot about Bulma!" Bulma and Goku at its best right there! And then go read "Turn around" By Washu the Goddess. Don't like G/B fics that much? Or do you like V/B fics better? Then go check out "The Vow" by me (yes, selfish plug on my part, so sue me) :) And then there's Woogster's fic "A proud love", which is also an awesome V/B ficcie. There, I think that just about cover it. ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Disclaimer: *sigh* Go ahead, sue me, I DARE YA!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_~*Did you ever love somebody?*~_**_**  
**_

Bulma sat at her seat in Shop class, staring off into space as usual. It wasn't that she didn't love the class, it was her favorite, in fact. But, the material that they covered, was..beneath her abilities, to put it nicely. She was a whiz with her hands, and could make anything the teacher threw at her, which made the class a bit less then exciting. Some giggling behind her caught her attention, and she turned around quickly, to find her best friend, Goku, flirting with a brown haired girl that sat a few seats behind her. She looked at him quickly, before rolling her eyes, and turning back to resume her dazed expression. The bell rang shortly after that, and Bulma gathered her books quickly, before jumping up from her seat, and rushing down the hallway toward the cafeteria.

"Bulma! Hey! Wait up!" A cheerful voice called from behind her, and she turned around to face Goku, his normal cheerful smile plastered on his face. "Where ya rushing off to? You could've waited for me, ya know." he teased her, a mock hurt expression on his face.

"Well. I figured you'd be busy with your flavor of the week, so I decided to go grab some lunch. I worked late last night, so I missed dinner, and I slept through breakfast, so I'm starving!" she told him, before resuming her walk down the hall. This time, with Goku in tow.

"Man, Bulma! No wonder you're so skinny. If I ate like you did, I'd probably be dead by now." he laughed merrily, his stomach growling, as if on cue, to back up his statement.

**_~*So much that the earth moved*~_**

"Yeah, Goku, you probably would. Ugh... Is it really time for prom again? Remind me to ask if I can work that night." She told him as she tucked a strand of her turquoise hair behind her ear.

"What? Why don't you wanna go to prom? Ohhh, I get it! You don't wanna wear a dress." He teased her slightly, at the obvious knowledge that Bulma and dresses didn't mix.

"Well, aside from the obvious, Goku! Who would I go with? You?" She laughed aloud at the last part, as did Goku. But, neither one of them thought the idea was quite as foolish as they made it out to be.

"Well...um...Oh look! We'd better hurry or we'll never get through the line!" Goku stuttered, earning him a weird look from the blue haired woman next to him. All thoughts were pushed from her mind, however, when Goku grabbed her by the arm, and pulled, or rather, drug her down the hallway behind him.

**_~*Did you ever love somebody?*~_**

Goku was right on one thing, however, by the time they got there, the lunchroom was PACKED. Bulma managed to squeeze herself through the thick crowd, and plopped down at a table, in front of one of her other friends.

"Wow Bulma, you look like you ran all the way here!" Krillin exclaimed aloud, before glancing around the room quickly. "Hey, where's Goku?"

"Oh, I ran over here to grab the seat. He's over in the line somewhere. I just hope he remembers to get the dressing for my salad. He forgets that kind of stuff, you know." She told him happily, before standing once more, and glancing around the crowded room, "There he is, right there. I can see his hair!" She told the shorter man, before pointing to Goku' position.

"Yeah, you're right, that's him. With hair like that, who else could it be?" He replied, jokingly. "Hey, who're you going to the prom with Bulma?" He asked her, regretting it as soon as he saw her blue eyes flash in anger.

"I'm NOT going. Everyone's got dates by now. Besides, think about it. Me...in a...dress." She told him, before sitting again, and resting her head on the table.

**_~*Even though it hurt to*~_**

"Yeah, I shudder to think of what might happen if you were forced to wear a DRESS." Krillin exclaimed, before ducking the hand that she flung at his face.

"Oh, shaddup. I've got too much other stuff to worry about to think about going to a stupid dance. Besides, like I said before, everyone's got their dresses, and dates, and everything now. Even IF i wanted to go, I'd have to go by myself, and that's even more unappealing than going WITH someone." She sighed, and looked up at that point, to see Goku wading his way through the groups of teenagers, two trays in hand.

"Bout time, I'm starvin here. Please tell me you remembered my dressing." She said, before taking her tray from his hands.

"Um..oops? Heh, I knew I'd forgotten something. Sorry bout that." He told her, before reaching behind his head and scratching it.

**_~*Did you ever love somebody?*~_**

"Ugh...figures. I swear, one of these days Goku, I'm gonna kill you. Krillin, watch my food for a sec, I'm gonna go get a sprite outta the machine." She told him, before standing yet again, and walking to the coke machines on the other side of the room.

"Hey, Krillin, whatcha think she'll say when she sees this?": Goku asked, before pulling a packet of ranch dressing from his pocket, and throwing it onto her tray.

"I think she'll threaten to kick your ass for lying to her, that's what I think. And ya know what else? I think she probably could. Well, not that she could, I mean, she could after you LET her, which you would." He said, before elbowing the taller man in the side.

"Would not! Never have, and you know it." Goku replied defensively.

"Hell Goku, she's grown up. Even _ **I**_ would let her. Matter of fact, I've been thinkin about asking her to prom, provided you won't kick my ass for it, that is." Krillin laughed nervously, but stopped immediately when he saw the scowl that crossed Goku's features. "Hey man, just because you're too chicken to ask her out doesn't mean I am. Plus, don't you already HAVE a date?" He pointed out, relieved when he saw Bulma making her way back to the table. "Shh, we'll worry about it later, she's comin back." He said, before suddenly becoming VERY interested in his food

_**~*Nothing else the heart could do*~**_

**** "Doesn't it figure they'd be out of sprite? What else can go wrong today? First you forget my dressing...." Her voice trailed off as she spotted the dressing. "Goku! You pain in the ass! I should kill you for lying to me, you know that right?" She laughed, before punching him lightly on the arm. Well, it was lightly to him, for her it was the hardest she could manage.

"Heh...HAHAHA!" Kriilin laughed aloud, earning him a quizzical look from the blue haired woman across from him. 

"And what, may I ask do YOU find so funny, cueball?" She asked him, as she raised a fist as if to punch him too.

"N...nothin, I just told him that's what you'd say, that's all, honest," He replied, before covering his head to protect himself from her punch.

"Oh, whatever. God, I REALLY don't wanna go to work tomorrow. The manager is SUCH an ass. They want me to work all these hours, yet I ask for a simple thing like a day off, and they raise holy hell about it." She snapped, taking her aggressions out on the packet of dressing in her hands.

**_~*Did you ever love somebody?*~_**  


A short girl, with brown hair walked up behind her then, and plopped down in the chair next to her. "Hey, Bul...Did you hear about the new guy? I hear he's a MAJOR hottie." The girl said, before covering her mouth to hide her giggles.

"Really? Great. I'm ecstatic, really I am. Why don't you go hit on him, and then call me later, and tell me what happens, k?" Bulma replied darkly,. before rolling her eyes, and continuing her assault on her salad.

"Oh, hehe, ok. Oh, HI Goku, how ya been? Why don't you give me a call sometime? We can go to that new club downtown." Angel said, before noticing the touch-him-and-die look that Bulma gave her. "Um, well, I'll be going now, call me, k?" She replied, before skipping off to her own table, probably to swoon over the newest addition to Orange City High.

"Remind me NEVER to ask if anything else can go wrong EVER again." Bulma said quietly, more to herself than anyone else at the table.

"I thought you and Angel got along pretty well Bulma. What happened there?" Goku asked her, upon noticing the dark mood she slipped into at the sight of the other girl.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing...I'm just having a bad day, that's all. I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night. You know, with work and all." She sighed, upon suddenly finding that her appetite had once again disappeared.

**_~*Who never knew?*~_**

****"Hey, sorry to run out on you guys, but I've got...something I've gotta do before Math, I'll catch ya there, ok?" She said before grabbing her tray from the table, and exiting the room quickly.

"Jeez, what got into her all the sudden? And I thought she said she was starving. She barely ate anything....weiiiiird. Anyway, Goku...Goku?" Krillin stated, before turning around to face Goku once more, and finding him missing as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**~*Did you ever lay your head down*~**_

Bulma walked out of the bathroom, cradling her now-swollen hand. She turned quickly, before running into yet another brick wall, she swore softly, and went to turn around, before finding herself turned back around by a gentle hand.

"Woah, what happened there? You might wanna get that checked, you know, to make sure it's not broken or anything." The dark haired stranger spoke to her, before carefully taking her hand in his, and surveying it. "Wanna tell me about it? Or you gonna make me guess?" He asked her, smiling slightly when he noticed the blush that stained her pale cheeks.

"I..um..I'm having a bad day, so I kind...punched the bathroom wall." She told him, averting her eyes to avoid his gaze.

"Heh, I know that hurts, I've done it too many times to count. Whatcha say we go to the nurse and get that looked at, huh? I don't think anything's broken, but, I'd feel better if you'd let me take you." He told her, his black eyes staring intensely into her blue ones.

"I really don't...Oh, hell, let's just go. I really don't wanna go to Math right now, anyway. Oh, I'm Bulma, by the way." She said, before turning and walking back down the hall. 

_**~*On the shoulder of a good friend?*~**_

  
"I'm Yamcha. I'm new here. And I'm afraid you might have to lead the way back to the office, I have NO idea where I'm going." He said with a laugh, pleased when she laughed as well.

"It's really not that hard, it just takes a little getting used to, that's all. Go right, and you'll hit the Math Wing, left and you find Science. And straight this way, you'll find the office." She said, and pointed to the office door, as if to prove her point.

"Ah, so we're here already, huh? Well, I'll go make up some excuse to stay in the office for awhile, ok? And when you're done, I'll walk you to your next class, provided you don't mind, of course.

"Ok, as long as you're sure you don't mind. I'll be back in a few, ok?" She said, before entering the nurse's office, leaving him alone in the hall, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

_**~*And then have to look away somehow*~**_

About 10 feet or so away, hidden beside a row of lockers, stood a tall, muscular man, his eyes narrowed angrily at the memory of his best friend, and the only girl he really cared about, talking and laughing with some new guy. Goku quickly remembered himself, however. *Jeez, it's not like I can be mad. I do the same thing, and then again, it's not like I ever TOLD her I like her either. A problem that I intend to remedy...as soon as I get my courage up, that is.* He told himself, before leaving his hiding place, and running quickly to his next class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

15 minutes later, Bulma emerged from the nurses office, her hand now bandaged tightly. She glanced around the hall, and upon seeing that Yamcha was nowhere around, gave a sad sigh, and started walking. She got about 5 feet, before she heard someone call her name, and with a small smile on her face, turned around to face Yamcha, who was running full speed down the hall toward her.

_**~*Had to hide the way you felt for them*~**_

"Hey! Sorry bout that, I got lost on my way to the bathroom." He said sheepishly.

"It's ok. I figured they'd made you go to class or something. Speaking of classes, what have you got next?" She asked him, attempting her best to shift her books in her arms so as not to hurt her hand.

"Um, lemme check." He told her, before pulling a slip of paper from his pocket. "Uh, advanced algebra. Oh, here, lemme get those for you." He told her, before taking her books, much to her relief.

"Thanks, they were getting a bit hard to manage. You've got Mrs. Grigsby, huh? More power to ya. And the good news is, you won't have far to walk from my class." She told him, a slight smile on her face.

"Really? I wasn't too worried about that, I don't know how I'm ever gonna find the room though. I might just be sitting outside your room, waiting for you to come out." He laughed.

**_~*Have you ever prayed the day would come?*~_**

"Well, I'd hate to go into class and tell Mrs. Grigsby that you're sitting in front of her room, but you can't find the class, so you're just gonna wait for me to come out." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Wha? Ohhhh, so you've got her too, huh? Well, that's cool, I don't suppose there's any empty seats near yours, is there?" He asked, before casting a quick glance at her.

"Actually, there is. Oh, ok, we're here. I have to warn ya, Mrs. G can be a bit of a...bitch...at times. Heh, welcome to hell." She said with a wink, before walking into the room, Yamcha close behind her.

The entire class looked up from their work when the two entered, Goku and Krillin included. Bulma pulled Yamcha up to the desk with her, and handed the teacher her pass from the nurse. And, after a quick explanation, she took her seat, leaving Yamcha holding both her books, and his.

**_~*You'd hear them say they feel it too*~_**

"Class, we have a new student. This is Yamcha, and he's transferring in from Eastridge. Yamcha, since you already know Bulma, why don't you take a seat next to her? And Miss Briefs, since you've finally decided to grace us with your presence, how about opening your textbook to page 247 and doing the problems there? And Yamcha, you can do them too, if you have any problems, just ask Bulma, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to help you out, isn't that right, Miss Briefs?" the teacher asked, quirking an eyebrow at the last part.

Bulma merely nodded in agreement, and went to open her book, only to find that she didn't have it. She heard a small chuckle next to her, and looked up just in time to see Yamcha deposit her books on her desk, and give her a quick wink before plopping down into the seat to her left.

"Psst.. Bulma, what happened to your hand? And what took you so long getting here?" Goku asked her, eyeing Yamcha warily.

**_~*Did you ever love somebody?*~_**

"Huh? Oh, I hurt my hand, so I went to the nurse, and it just happens that Yamcha had the same class as me, so he walked me here. What's with the questions anyway?" She whispered back.

Miss Briefs and Mister Son, would you like to share what's so interesting with the class?" Mrs. Grigsby asked them.

"No ma'am, Goku didn't understand a problem, so I was trying to explain it to him, that's all." Bulma replied, casting an evil look to Goku.

Everything was quiet for a few more moments, before a note sailed over her shoulder, and landed on her desk. She picked it up quickly, and turned around to face Goku, who was working eagerly on his work. She shrugged, and opened the note.

**_~*Who never knew*~_**

_Bulma,_

_ Hey, sorry bout that. I need to talk to you later. Meet me outside of the Gym before class, ok? Oh, and one more question. Is it illegal to kill a teacher? Because I'm at the point where I'd love to kill Ms. G. Don't forget...outside the gym..._

_Goku_

Bulma sighed, before opening up her notebook, and stuffing the note into one of the pockets of her folder. She finished her work early, and started on her English, before the bell rang, much to her relief.

"Hey, Bulma! Wait up! I wanted to ask you how to get to my next class." Yamcha called, and Bulma fell back, promising Goku that she'd meet him outside of the Gym in a few moments.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**~*And if you did,*~**_

**** Goku had all but given up hope, when he heard Bulma call his name as she ran down the hall. "Jeez, sorry bout that, Goku. I kinda got...caught up. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked him, before leaning against the wall, and attempting to catch her breath.

"Whoa, calm down, catch your breath first, we've still got 5 minutes before the first bell rings. Oh, yeah, first things first, am I still comin over there tonight? I mean, I rented "The Blob" and everything." He told her, before digging around in his bag to find his Gym uniform, and coming up empty handed.

Bulma rolled her eyes, and reached into her own bag, and pulled out his spare uniform. "What would ya do without me? And yeah, my parents have got some convention thing to go to. And I'm not thrilled about having to stay at the house by myself. And while I'll keep my mouth shut about your taste in movies, I'd rather have you there, than be by myself. Shit, Goku! I thought you said the bell hadn't rung yet!" Bulma exclaimed, before glancing around the now abandoned hall.

"Well, I didn't think it had! Damn...hurry up! I'd rather NOT get detention, if ya know what I mean." Goku said, before grabbing her arm, and pulling her into the guys locker room.

_**~*Well,you know I'd understand*~**_

****"Um, Goku, I REALLY don't think I'm supposed to be in here!" Bulma hissed at him, before pulling her arm from his hand.

"I realize that, but either you came in here, or you'd have to walk across the gym to the girls locker room. Now, hurry up and change, maybe they haven't noticed we're missing yet." Goku exclaimed, before pulling off his Tshirt.

Bulma, having a bit more modesty, opened the door to one of the lockers, and changed behind it. She had her shorts on, and was just getting ready to put on her shirt, when the door opened, and someone walked in. Bulma whirled around quickly, to catch Yamcha standing there, his jaw near the floor. After a moment, he covered his eyes, and started to apologize profusely.

_**~*I could I would*~**_

"Aw, sorry Bulma, I thought for SURE this was the men's locker room. I went to Art class, but they said they were full, so they sent me here! I'll um, go now." He said, before attempting to find the door with his eyes covered. It was then that he heard some shifting next to him, and uncovered his eyes, only to see Goku standing there, pulling up his shorts. "OH! Jeez, sorry, I didn't mean to...interrupt...Just forget I was ever in here." Yamcha said quickly, before running back out the door.

Bulma just stood there for a moment with her jaw agape, before catching on to what he had been implying, and bursting into a fit of giggles. Goku followed soon after her, and it was several moments before the finally composed themselves enough to attempt to sneak from the locker room. They made it almost halfway across the room, before Mr. Ryan, the gym teacher, caught them.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Not only are you late, but Miss Briefs, I do believe you've got on the wrong shirt." He said, before pointing to the name written across the chest.

_**~*More than anybody can*~ **_

Bulma looked down, and turned a bright crimson at the words there. `Son Goku' the shirt read, and Bulma suddenly realized why Goku couldn't find his other uniform, they were both in her bag!

"Well, Mr. Ryan, Bulma left her shirt at home, so she borrowed my extra one." Goku said to him, Bulma's sigh of relief not slipping past him unnoticed.

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you two today, just get in line, and please, MAKE IT SNAPPY!" He exclaimed, a veing bulging out in his forehead as he did so.

The two ran quickly to the end of the line, and cast a quick glance at each other, before turning their eyes back to the front of the room. Bulma was excused from most of the exercises that day, on account of her hand, so she grabbed a seat on the bleachers, and watched the rest of the class suffer through the grueling workout. She had been sitting there for a few moments, before someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around quickly.

_**~*Did you ever love somebody?*~**_  


"Um, I just wanted to apologize again for walking in on you and your boyfriend. I had NO idea you two were in there, or I wouldn't have gone in." Yamcha said, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Don't worry! You didn't walk in on anything! And to top it off, Goku's NOT my boyfriend, he's just my best friend. We were late for class, and since the girls locker room is on the other side of the gym, we decided to change in there. You just happened to have bad timing, that's all. Hey, why aren't you out there? Better than that, why aren't you in your uniform? Oh, lemme guess, they didn't have one, did they? Figures." Bulma told him, a large smile on her face.

"Oh, so you two aren't... Sorry, I guess you two just looked like a couple. So, who's your boyfriend then? If you don't mind me asking. I mean, someone as pretty as you HAS to have one or two laying around here somewhere." Yamcha said, his cheeks burning a pink color.

"Actually, no. I don't. I guess I'm too busy hanging out with Goku, and working, to really have much time left for guys. Plus, there's sooooo many pretty girls here, I really don't stand a chance." She told him with a frown.

_**~*So much that the earth moves*~**_

"Well, I haven't seen any prettier than you are." He whispered to her, before backing away again quickly, as he saw Goku walking towards them.

"Hey! Bul! I'm headed to Sonic for food, you wanna ride? He asked her, before glancing at how close Bulma and Yamcha were sitting. "Puhleeeeeeze Bulma? Plus, I don't think you're gonna be doing much driving with that hand." He begged to her, trying as hard as he could to get her as far away from the other man as possible.

"Well, I can drive her home if you want Goku, so you don't have to go outta your way to drop her off or anything." Yamcha interrupted, a small smirk on his face.

"Well...to tell you the truth Yamcha, Goku's going to my house tonight, so it really wouldn't make any sense for you to take me home. I'll catch you tomorrow morning though, ok?" She asked cheerfully, before giving him a quick peck on the cheek, and following Goku from the room.

A defeated Yamcha stood there for a moment, before something clicked in his mind. Of course! That little bald guy! He'd know where she lived! And he could go there, and talk to her after Goku left. After all, it wasn't like he was staying the night or anything...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_~*Did you ever love somebody?*~_**

**** After they exited the building, Bulma hopped onto Goku's back, earning her a scowl. She merely smiled in return, and hugged her arms tighter around his neck. She didn't see the smile Goku was wearing, much to his relief. He didn't protest carrying her to his car, after all, Yamcha was still in the building somewhere, and it really wouldn't do to make her mad, and have her run back to him. And then again, it wasn't like he minded her being that close anyway.

"Ok, you can quit using me as a camel now, we're here." Goku told her, before lowering her gently to the ground.

"Oh, bite me!" She exclaimed, before regretting it immediately when she saw him smile devilishly, and come after her, his teeth bared.

After Bulma had been bitten, Goku had been slapped for biting her, and they had climbed into the car, they finally quit laughing, and focused on two key elements of their mission. Goku around in his pocket for a moment, before finally pulling out his car keys. He cranked the engine, and the car purred to life, and Bulma began her part of the mission. She opened up the black case next to her, and flipped through the pages, until she found what she was looking for. She popped the CD into the player, and surfed through the tracks until she found her favorite song. The volume was cranked to the max, and Goku smiled as Bulma began singing along with the words. ICP wasn't one of his favorite groups, and he really only kept it in his car for her. And this was one of the many times he was glad he did. She was bouncing around like an idiot, singing something about a tilt-a-whirl, oblivious to the man next to her staring at her intently. He threw the car into gear, and zoomed out of the parking lot, the blue haired woman still singing happily beside him.

_**~*Even though it hurt to*~**_

**** After they had eaten, Goku drove to his house to grab some clothes, and the movie, before hopping back into the car, and driving to Bulma's house. When they got there, her parents were getting ready to leave. Bulma's mother gave them both a quick kiss, and her father waved goodbye, before they climbed into their car, and left, much to Bulma's relief.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yamcha finally managed to track Krillin down in the large school, somehow managing to only get lost two or three times.

"Hey, um, you're Bulma's friend, right?" Yamcha asked the shorter man.

"Yep, that I am, what can I do for ya?" Krillin asked him back.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew her address. She's supposed to help me with my math tonight, but she forgot to tell me the address, and seeing as I'm new, I really don't know where anybody lives. Any chance you might be able to help me out?" Yamcha lied, but he felt it was the only way to get the information he needed.

"Yeah, you probably already know where it is, actually. You know Capsule Corp? Well, that's it. She lives in the big dome shaped part of it. Do you know where it is?" Krillin asked him.

_**~*Did you ever love somebody?*~**_

"Yeah, I know. So, she lives there, huh? And somehow she's managed NOT to be the most popular girl in school? Why do I find that hard to believe?" Yamcha replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. She's a beauty alright, it's just a shame she doesn't see it that way. I've only seen her pay attention to a few guys, with the exception of Goku, of course. Did you know those two have been inseparable since Kindergarten? It's amazing, really that they've never managed to hook up. Ah well, that's the way the world works, huh? Good luck with you math. I gotta get outta here, or my mom's gonna kick my ass when I get home. Catch ya later, man!" Krillin called over his shoulder as he ran down the hall.

"So, she wasn't kidding when she said he was her best friend... And no boyfriend either... Man, this must be my lucky day." Yamcha said to himself, before looking around him once again, and wishing he'd paid attention to how he had gotten to where he was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**~*Nothing else your heart could do*~**_

After Bulma had finished the rest of her homework, she popped some popcorn, and plopped down on the couch next to Goku, who had one foot propped on the coffee table, and the remote in hand. He pushed the play button, and Bulma grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch. She snuggled into his side, her head leaning against his shoulder. Needless to say, Goku didn't watch much of the movie. Especially when a scary part would happen, because Bulma always buried her face in his chest. It was then that Goku realized just how attracted to his best friend he had really become.

Meanwhile, outside...

It was dark outside by the time Yamcha finally managed to find his way out of the school, and to Bulma's house. He didn't see Goku's car when he pulled up, so he assumed that he was already gone, and smiled to himself. Checking his reflection in the mirror once, he hopped out of his car, and jogged up to the door. There was a window right next to the door, and the shades were open, so he glanced in. Much to his surprise, he could see the couch from where he stood, and there sat Goku, Bulma fast asleep in his arms. Yamcha sat there for a moment, dumbfounded, unable to tear his eyes from the scene.

_**~*Did you ever love somebody?*~**_

Goku brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, and smiled down at her, before looking at the TV once more, pressing a button on the remote, and standing from the couch. He pulled the blue-haired woman into his chest, and carried her to her room. As silently as he possibly could, he laid her down on her bed, and pulled the covers up over her chest, before exiting the room. He took the empty popcorn bowl to the kitchen sink, turned out the lights and locked the front door, before walking back into the room where Bulma lay and crawling into bed beside her. He resisted the urge to pull her close to him, and instead scooted as far as possible to the other side of the bed. Placing as much distance as possible between the two of them. He finally relented, and kissed her forehead gently, before scooting back to his side of the bed, and after staring at her for what seemed like an eternity, he finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

_**~*Like I love you*~**_

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

__Wowzers! That was a long booger, wasn't it? Ok, you know the deal people, r/r and I'll get the next chap out as soon as I can. Oh, and I'm looking for fanart for this ficcie, so if anyone's interested, lemme know... And if anyone wants me to email them when I update, lemme know that too, either stick it in a reivew, or email me, and I'll get you added. :) Ok, I'm gonna go rest my aching hands now... Love ya!


	2. Head over feet

Hey! How'd you like the last chappie? Hope ya liked it! I know I do. *flashes a million dollar smile* Um, ok, Thanks to everyone that reviewed! And a special thanks to Saiyan-Angel, hello, Woogster, Nekoni, Crystalline Maxwell, Peirin Maxwell, Piccolo842, Washu the goddess, and Morgause Nokami for their support, and being the awesome peeps they are! I love you guys!! Now, GO READ MY FICCIE!! Erm...I mean, enjoy the new chappie...heh...heh...heh :)

I'm not gonna waste time with plugs, I'll just tell ya straight out, every one of the people listed above are AWESOME authors, so go read their stuff! Ok, I've run outta things to say now, so I'll just write, k? Thought you might agree with me. On second thought, I think I'll talk some more, after all Woogster, hello, and Saiyan-Angel LOVE to hear what I have to say, ISN'T THAT RIGHT LADIES?? Hmm, what to say, what to say? OH! I know... ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Disclaimer: Well, no one sued me yet, so I'm assuming you're catching on. *pats you on the head* Goooooood reader :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**~*I had no choice but to hear you*~**_

The alarm rang at precisely 6:15 the next morning, and a rather groggy Goku reached his hand over and smacked it clear across the room, causing Bulma to shoot to her feet in surprise. She glanced around the room, a bit dazed at first, before noticing Goku snoring away in the bed, and her brand new alarm clock smashed against the wall. She crossed her arms angrily, a trait that she had picked up from an ex-boyfriend of hers, (hehe, can ya guess who that is?) before a devious smirk crossed her features. She gave a war-cry, and dove back into the bed, head first, landing rather unceremoniously atop Goku. He grunted lightly, before flipping her around so she rested beneath him, and cracking one eye open slightly.

"You know, that MIGHT have been a good one, but you're too noisy." Goku said with a laugh, before he noticed his current position, and the fact that her shirt had been pulled up a bit when he rolled, exposing just enough of her stomach to make him turn a bright red.

"Goku! Ya big oaf! Get off me! You're not exactly the lightest person in the world, ya know." She screamed to him, before managing to free her hands from his grip on them, and swatting him on the back of his head.

"OW! Jeez, what was that for?" He asked her, before rolling off of her quickly, and covering his head with a pillow.

_**~*You stated your case, time and again*~**_

****"For squishing me, you ass! Now, get up, or we're never gonna make it to school on time, and if I get detention, my parent's will KILL me, and if they kill me, I'll make DAMN sure to take you with me, now MOVE." She told him, before hopping from the bed, and walking to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day. She finally settled on a pair of faded flair blue jeans, and a tight white t-shirt with a keyhole in the front to show off a bit of her cleavage. She ran into the bathroom at that point, but not before calling once more to Goku to get his butt in gear.

She flipped on the water, and undressed quickly, stopping once to glance into the mirror, and frown at what she saw there. In her eyes, she was nothing but a scrawny 17 year old girl. But Yamcha had said she was beautiful. That was something even GOKU had never told her, and he was her best friend. Surely, if it had been true, he would've told her, right? She gave a sigh, and walked to the shower, and upon finding the water to be perfectly to her liking, hopped in and let the hot water wash some of the tension from her muscles. She must have been in there longer than she had thought, because soon, there came a loud, insistent banging at the door, accompanied by Goku's voice screaming to her. She jumped from the shower, and wrapped her towel around her quickly, before stalking to the door, and swinging it open, catching Goku mid knock, his mouth open to scream again. He looked down at her, and his mouth fell open a full 3 inches more, luckily for him though, Bulma was so absorbed in attempting to secure her towel, that she didn't notice, and by the time she looked up, Goku had... somewhat... composed himself.

_**~*I thought about it*~**_

"What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see I'm attempting to shower here? Well, come on, spit it out, what's so important that you felt like you needed to interrupt me?" Bulma asked him, and placed both hand on her hips, causing the towel to slip a fraction more.

"Well, _princess_, if you must know, It's 7:10, we're supposed to be at school in less than an hour, and I haven't had a shower yet!" He half yelled, half choked the words out, making him sound like more of a frog than a man.

Bulma just looked at him for a moment, before grinning sheepishly, and muttering a quiet oops. she returned to the bathroom, and dressing quickly, not even bothering to take the time to blow-dry her hair. Goku took one look at her apparel, and ran into the bathroom, thankful to have finally managed to get away from her, for a few moments, at least. She looked at his retreating form, and rolled her eyes, before plopping down on her bed, and attempting to brush out her shoulder length hair. She finally managed to get rid of the tangles, and pulled it back into a clip, before hopping from the bed once more. She grabbed a tube of lip-gloss from her dresser, and ran it across her lips once, before shoving her books into her back-pack, and walking to the bathroom door.

_**~*You treat me like I'm a princess*~**_

"Goku! Come on! We can still get there on time, provided we leave like, 2 minutes ago!" She called to him. Much to her surprise, he emerged at that point, dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans, a black wife beater, and a pale blue dress shirt, which was left unbuttoned. Bulma had to look away quickly, to hide her quickly reddening cheeks from his view, but, she wasn't as successful as he had been. He debated for a moment whether to tease her about it, or just leave it be, but before he could decide, fate made the choice for him.

"Christ! Goku! It's 7:45! There's no way we'll make it on time!" Bulma exclaimed, before groaning aloud.

"Heh, BET me." Was his only reply, before grabbing his books and keys, and heading to the door, Bulma close behind him. She paused for a moment to lock the door, before running to the car, and hopping into the passenger's seat. Goku started the car, and zoomed out of the driveway quickly, his tires squealing as he made the sharp turn into the road that ran in front of Capsule Corp.

_**~*I'm not used to liking that*~**_

"Ok, lemme rephrase that, YES, I want to get to school on time, BUT, I also want to get there IN ONE PIECE!!" Bulma screeched at him, before reaching behind her and yanking at the seatbelt, desperately attempting to snap it into place before he made yet another sharp turn. She screamed aloud when he came to a rather abrupt stop, and was flung towards the dashboard at an alarming rate. Her hands went up to attempt to block the impact, and she waited for the painful blow... and waited...but it never came. She cracked her eyes open, and much to her surprise, she was merely inches from the dash. She glanced around to look at Goku, who at that moment was looking at her with a devious smirk on his face. It was then that she realized why she hadn't hit. Goku held tightly to the back of her shirt with one hand, the other still planted firmly on the steering wheel.

"Come on, ya didn't think I'd let you hit, did ya? Give me a little credit here. Now, make your seatbelt click so I can drive already." He said, before giving her a quick wink, and pulling her back up so she was sitting upright again.

_**~*You ask how my day was*~**_

"Ooh, just leave me alone, will ya?" She said aloud, before deciding to take his advice, and buckle her seatbelt. "That's it, from now on, I drive." She had meant to say it under her breath, but Goku cast her a look that let her know he'd heard her.

"If I didn't have to drive you, this never would've happened. Now, we're almost there. So, sit back, shut up, and hold on." He told her, before pressing the gas some more, sending them racing forward.

Bulma leaned down to pick up her books and paper from the floor where they had been scattered, and as she did so, she heard Goku swear loudly, before reaching down, and pulling her up by her hair.

"Well, heh, we almost made it to school. I do, however, think we're gonna be MAJORLY late." He said aloud, before there was a tap on his window, and Bulma finally understood what was happening.

"You have GOT to be kidding! I outta shoot you for this one. Ugh.. " She said, before turning her attention the policeman standing on the other side of Goku's door.

_**~*You've already won me over, in spite of me*~**_

"Can I see your license and registration please, sir?" He asked politely, and Goku handed his papers to him. "Ok, hang on just a few minutes, I'll be right back." He stated, before turning and walking back to his car.

"Well, mister smarty pants, at least you had enough sense to put insurance on the car. Maybe he'll just let us go now." Bulma said, before proceeding to place her scattered books back into her bag.

"Um, heh. Yeah, at least I had enough sense to put insurance on it.. heh heh heh." Goku stammered, his gaze turned toward the open window.

"Goku! PLEASE tell me you put insurance on the car! Christ...you didn't, did you?" Bulma asked, a shocked look on her face.

"Well, I've been meaning to! I just never got around to it! Maybe he won't ask about it...maybe we'll be lucky, and he'll just forget." Goku said, before catching a glimpse of the officer walking towards them again.

_**~*Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet*~**_

"OK sir, I just need to see proof of insurance now." He said politely.

"Well, I don't have insurance on it yet. I've been meaning to though, that counts for something, right?" He replied nervously. All of his hopes for being let off were extinguished, however, when he heard him radio for back up and a tow truck. Goku groaned aloud, before banging his head on the steering wheel. Earning him a weird look from Bulma. "Get your shit together, things are about to go VERY wrong." He told her, before gathering his personal things, and stuffing them into his backpack.

"Whaddya mean things are gonna go bad? Things CAN'T Go bad! I have to get to school! You have to get to school! Goku, TELL me you're joking!" She screamed. Goku winced sharply, and covered his ears.

"BULMA! Would you shut up for two seconds, PLEASE?!?" He hollered back, and he probably would have said more, had he not been interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

_**~*Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are*~**_

"Ok, I'm going to have to ask you two to step out of the car for me. As I'm sure you both know, it's ILLEGAL to drive without at least liability insurance on your vehicle. This gentleman right here's going to take it to his lot, and when you come back and can show us proof that you've gotten insurance, then we'll give you back your car. Now, there's a 25 dollar charge for towing the car, and it costs an additional 10 dollars for every day we have to hold it. We can take you to the station, and you can call someone to come get you, if you like, or we can take you to a payphone, whichever you prefer, just let the officer in the car know, and he'll get you there." He told them, and though Goku had been prepared for it, he nearly broke into tears when he saw them tow away his precious car.

"Um, sir? We need to go to the High School, any chance you might be able to just drop us off there? We're late as it is, and my teachers are gonna kill me." Bulma pleaded.

_**~*I couldn't help it*~**_

"Nope. sorry, he told me to let you call someone, but I can't just drop you off anywhere. Hop in the back, and I'll take you to the station, but other than that, sorry." He told them. This time, it was Bulma who looked like she would cry. However, she did as she was told, and crawled into the back of the police car, leaving Goku to smirk at her rear as she crawled through to the other side. He saw the policeman look at him quizzically, and then smile, as if he understood perfectly. Goku merely winked to the man, and crawled in behind her, smiling the whole way.

"Goku. I've never been arrested, I've never been in a cop car, and to top it off, I've NEVER been in the BACK of a cop car. You, on the other hand, are right at home, aren't you? And would you quit smiling! Who may I ask are we supposed to call? My parents aren't home, and everyone's at school! Well, what're we supposed to do now?" Bulma cried frantically, before punching him in the arm as hard as she could.

"Aw, Bulma, stop... You know how ticklish I am!" He teased, before sticking his tongue out at her.

_**~*It's all your fault*~**_

The rest of the trip was relatively silent, with the exception with a few exaggerated sighs from Bulma, and the occasional snicker from the man next to her. When they got there, they sat puzzled for a moment as to who to call, before Bulma jumped quickly from her seat, and threw open a folder. She began tossing things every which way, before she finally found what she was looking for. A scrap of paper, only a few inches wide, that had obviously been torn from someone's notebook. Goku quirked an eyebrow at her, but she made no move to reply, just flicked him off quickly, and ran to the phone. He could hear her talking ecstatically to someone on the other end, before she thanked them, hung up, and bounced happily back to him, a large smile on her face.

"Well, once again, I've managed to get us out of the mess that YOU got us in to. What was that? Did I hear a Thank you Bulma?" She remarked, placing her hand to her ear, as if listening for him to tell her thanks.

"Thank You Bulma." He muttered, his eyes dropping from her to the floor. "There, now that that's outta the way, who DID you call?" He asked her, his brow knitted in confusion.

_**~*Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole*~**_

"Heh, you'll just have to wait until they get here. It shouldn't take em long, they don't have to come from too far away." She said happily, before walking to the candy machine, popping in a quarter, and removing the gumball it gave her.

"So, gimme a hint, is it someone I know? Ok, stupid question, I know EVERYONE you know. Hmm... ok, guy or girl?" he asked.

"Gosh, you're so impatient. But, it's a guy, and yes, of course you know him." She replied, before plopping down into the hard plastic chair beside him.

"Um...Krillin? nah, Krillin's at school... Just like everyone else we know. Come on, just tell me!" He told her, and puckered his lips when she started to laugh at him. She went to make a comment to him, but just then, she heard a familiar voice call her name, and she smiled again, before running to the person, and planting a kiss on their cheek. Goku merely stood there for a moment, trying to process the situation, when suddenly he let out a low growl.

"Yamcha..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**~*You're so much braver than I gave you credit for*~**_

****

****"So, to make a long story short, Yamcha gave me his phone number yesterday, and he told me he wouldn't be at school until sometime after 3rd period, because he had something to do. I'm just lucky I remembered that. Other wise, we woulda been stuck there until after school let out. Goku? Goku! Are you even listening to me? Ugh! I swear, you're impossible sometimes!" She explained, before quickly becoming annoyed that he was still staring blankly out the window in the backseat.

"Huh? Sorry Bul... I really didn't mean to cause all this trouble. And uh, sorry you had to come get us, Yamcha." Goku replied, his eyes never leaving the window. 

"Oh, hey, no prob. this just gives me an excuse to see Bulma sooner, anyway." He replied with a smile. Goku felt as though someone had kicked him in the stomach at that remark. But, the real blow came when he saw Bulma blush and look away at the comment.

_**~*That's not lip service*~**_

"Ok guys, we're here. I'll catch up with you later. I've still got a few things to do. And Bulma, whatcha say I meet you in the Cafeteria? We can eat together or something." Yamcha said with a confident smile.

Bulma looked confused for a moment, and glanced to Goku for reassurance that it was ok to eat with someone else. Upon getting none, her face saddened, and she opened her mouth to say no, only to be cut off by Goku.

"Why don't you just come over and chill at our table, I mean, there's plenty of room, and that way, everyone's happy." Goku found himself speaking, even though he didn't want to.

"Ok, sounds like a plan to me. Catch ya there Bulma." He told her, before sending her a wink, and driving off.

"Thanks Goku. I know you don't like Yamcha too much, but PLEASE don't keep up this protective older brother thing much longer. I mean, I really like him. Humor me on this one, ok?" Bulma pleaded, before placing a small hand on his muscular arms. Goku, who had been looking at the ground, shot his head up when he heard the part about acting like her brother.

_**~*You are the bearer of unconditional things*~**_

*Protective older brother? Is that what she thinks I'm doing? Well, now, that's just PERFECT." He said to himself, before forcing a smile onto his face, and walking up the stairs toward the school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma sat in English class, tapping her pencil absentmindedly against her forehead. Her first period teacher had been...less than happy when she'd walked into class just as the bell rang, but after an explanation, she calmed down a bit, and shooed Bulma away, just as Goku walked in. Bulma stuck her tongue out at him as she walked past, and he returned the gesture, before she exited the room again, on her way to second period, which is where we left off. Her work was finished, of course, so she doodled a bit on a slip of paper. The bell rang suddenly, startling the wits out of her, and she gathered her books quietly. She ran to the door, only to be tripped as she walked through, falling to her knees with a large thud.

"Goku, you ass! I coulda hit my head or something!" She screamed at him, attracting quite a bit of attention from the other students.

_**~*You held your breath and the door for me*~**_

"Well, watch where you're going next time." He chided, before reaching over, and helping her retrieve the books that had been scattered when she fell.

"What do you want, anyway?" She asked back, once she had grabbed her things and composed herself again.

"Just thought you might want some company walking to shop, that's all." He replied, trying to sound as innocent as possible, but the smirk on his face gave him away.

"Uh huh, I bet. Well, since you're here, let's go. And please, hurry, I don't need to be late to another class today." She said, before walking to her locker, throwing her math book in, and grabbing her notebook for shop. Goku threw in his English book, and grabbed a notebook too, before they set back off down the hall.

_**~*Thanks for your patience**__***~ **_

"So, I'm being too protective, huh?" Goku asked finally, breaking the silence that had descended on them.

"Well, not necessarily too protective...it's just...I mean.. Do you think I'm gonna stay single forever? No, that's not the case, cause you're the one that hooked me up with Vegeta. And he was ten times worse than Yamcha! Well, ok, he wasn't THAT bad, but... I dunno, I guess we just didn't click or something.. anyway, we're not talking about Vegeta, we're talking about Yamcha. What's so bad about him anyway? I mean, you date all the time, and I never say anything. Why should it be any different? I guess.. I just wish you two would get along, that's all. And I mean, I'm not even saying we're gonna go out or anything.. but if we did, it would be a date, Goku. I mean, it's not like I'd _sleep_ with him or something." Bulma explained to him.

Goku visibly winced when she'd mentioned sleeping with Yamcha. Her virginity was something Bulma prided herself on, and Goku had a lot of respect for her on that. Just the _thought _of her sleeping with _him_ made him angry. Hell...it made him downright furious.

_**~*You're the best listener that I've ever met*~**_

****"Um, Goku? You ok? You don't look so good? Did I say something wrong?" She asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Huh? no, I guess I didn't sleep too well last night. You really need a new bed, you know that?" He asked her aloud, which earned her a few dirty looks from the girls around her.

"Goku, you REALLY need to find a better way to word that, or all your little girlfriends are gonna end up jumping me after school." She laughed. He joined in after a moment once he noticed some of the looks she was getting.

"Well, I can't help it if your side of the bed is a lot more comfortable than mine! After all, your side is broken in, I hardly EVER get to sleep when I'm at your house." He said with a smirk as he watched the girls' looks go from murderous to downright blood thirsty.

"GOKU! I'm going to kill you, you realize that, right? Now, RUN...FAST!" She told him, and he did, but soon, she was hot on his heels, and she probably would've caught him, too, except for the fact that he swung into the shop room door, so she had to stop running and enter the room herself, visibly out of breath.

_**~*You're my best friend*~**_

Bulma sat down in her seat, just as the bell rang. She cast one more dirty look at Goku, who for once was looking at her instead of the girl next to him. This in itself was a shock to Bulma, but then she thought about how he had been acting, and it all seemed to click in to place. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying her hardest to hide her shocked expression.

*Goku...likes...me? No way! That's impossible... isn't it? I mean.. we've been friends forever. There's NO way he's crushing on me now... although, that WOULD explain the way he's been acting toward Yamcha. Hmm.. maybe I outta have a little talk with Krillin later...yeah, if Goku's ever said ANYTHING about me, then he'll know. Not that Goku liking me would be a bad thing...* She was shaken from her reverie by something popping her in the back of the head. She sat there for a moment, debating on whether or not to turn around, and finally decided against it. After all, it was only Goku, of that she was certain, and facing him was one thing she was NOT up to at the moment. She went back to thinking about Goku, and continued that way, until finally the bell rang, and she bolted out the door, not even waiting for Goku to catch up with her, much to his surprise. She ran down the hall as fast as she could, stopping only when she came to the cafeteria. She walked to the table quickly, and slammed her books down, making Krillin jump at the shapr noise they made.

_**~*Best friend with benefits*~**_

"Ok, short man, we need to talk, and NOW." She said, before taking a deep breath, and asking the question that she wasn't sure she wanted answered. "Does Goku.. like me? I mean like wanna date me, like me?" She asked, and felt herself turn beet red as she saw the object of her conversation walk into the cafeteria and get into line. He cast her a confused look, before shrugging, flashing a warm smile, and turning to talk to the person behind him.

Krillin made a choking noise, followed by a distinct gagging, and finally started sputtering. "I..hhhhave...n no idea w-w-what you're ttalking abbbbout." He stammered, earning him a quizzical look from the blue haired woman across from him.

"So, um, he's never said anything about me? Well, if he does, will you let me know?" She asked him, her blue eyes pleading.

"Uh oh, has little Bulma got a crush on Goku? Aww, how sweet is that?" Krillin teased, trying desperately to shift her attention from her previous question.

_**~*What took me so long*~**_

"Oh, shut up, Krillin. I don't have a crush on Goku! Not that he's bad to have a crush on, I mean, he's totally hot, but that's beside the point. Um, and even if I did like him, which I don't, I wouldn't tell you. But...hypothetically speaking, would me and Goku look good together?" Bulma stuttered, and looked away, finding it impossible to meet his gaze.

"Well, yeah you'd look good together, I mean, you always have, Bulma. Even you outta know that. But, if you like him, then YOU outta let him know. Don't wait for him, he's a dumbass, he'll never admit to it." Krillin said with a smile.

"Who'd never admit to what?" Yamcha asked as he walked up to the table.

"Huh? Oh! Hey there! Just Krillin's dad, he's a bit..dumb at times. Heh, so did you get everything done that you had to do?" She asked him, desperately attempting to change his line of questioning.

_**~*I've never felt this healthy before*~**_

"Yeah, actually, I did. Um, you wanna walk to the Coke Machine with me? I need to ask you something." He asked, before standing from his chair, and helping her up also.

They started walking in silence, neither speaking until they reached the machines. 

"So, um, are you and Goku going to prom together?" Yamcha asked as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"Huh? Nuh-uh. Goku's going with some girl in his Math class. And I..well... I sorta don't have a date." She said, before lowering her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**~*I've never wanted something rational*~**_

Goku walked slowly to the table, keeping one eye on Bulma and Yamcha, the other on where he was going. "Hey, Krillin! What were you and Bulma talking about earlier?" Goku asked, before turning his seat so that he could face the shorter man, and Bulma at the same time.

"Bulma's got a crush on somebody, and she didn't know how to tell him, so I gave her some advice." Krillin said, a tiny smile on his lips. Just then, Bulma came running back to the table, a large grin on her face.

"GOKU!!! Guess what?" She nearly screamed.

"What? Um...you're transferring to Nigeria?" Goku teased her, and she stuck her tongue out at him, but never once stopped smiling.

"No, but I AM going to prom... Yamcha just asked me to go, isn't that awesome?" She asked, before turning around to look to where Yamcha stood, still by the Coke Machines. When she turned back, Goku was nowhere to be found, and Krillin had a VERY worried look on his face... Bulma looked down at where he had been sitting, and then at the table. There sat her salad, and most importantly, a small packet of Ranch dressing...

_**~*I am aware now*~**_

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Lol, ya know what? I've come to the conclusion that only I could make a packet of Ranch dressing romantic...lol, oh, and how'd ya like the veggie references? He MIGHT make a cameo later in the fic, but for those Vegeta fans out there, he WILL NOT have a big part in this fic. I know, I know, it sucks, but I'm the author, and I can do that :) r/r peoples, I write faster when you do :) Take care... ~*Vegetas-Princess*~


	3. I love you

Hi hi hi! Here I am! Sorry about the delay guys, but my internet *glares at cable modem* has decided it doesn't like me lately, so I've been having to write on my husband's comp...Not a problem...normally. He just doesn't like to share, but I think my comp's fixed now, so I'm gonna give it a shot, k? Ah yes, and plugs for this chap... I'm putting up some G/B fics... And yes Holly, I'm doing it for you :) 

Nekoni -We forgot about Bulma, time traveler, and Danger is sweeter................Vegeta Goddess- Dark Magik...............Risanf- Makafushigi Adventure..........Washu the Goddess-Turn around..........Secksi-untitled (should have a title soon) :)..............gokusgirl- Nine & a half weeks...DBZ style.........Maria Cline-Amnesia Saga......... Felidae- There is no moon tonight..........Saiyan Prince Vegeta- Dangerous Love..........Trunksgurl- The affair........... SSbra- Goku and Bulma...huh?....... ShanniC- Rock bottom, and Blessed Union of Souls........ Hello- A friend's story (G/B friendship only)......... and finally, my fic, Heroes (Yes, I know, REALLY shameless plug on my part. That's the way uh huh, uh huh, I like it.) :) Ah yes, those ever important words....ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Disclaimer: I'm a Barbie girl...in a Barbie world.. Life in plastic...It's fantastic! Um.. yeah...

Everyone Says I love you

Chapter 3: I love you

Warnings: A bit of lime at the end...if you really wanna call it that...I wouldn't, but I thought I'd let you know :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**~*My heart belongs to you*~**_

Goku leaned his head against the cold wall, and let out a depressed sigh, before mentally slapping himself. *What the hell is wrong with me? I'm going to the prom...why shouldn't she? Because I...* His thoughts were cut off though, as a noticeably female voice called his name.

"Goku? Are you ok? What happened back there?" Bulma asked him, her concern evident. She plopped down on the cold floor next to him, and placed a small hand on his shoulder.

Goku shivered slightly at the contact, before finally mustering up the courage to turn and look her in her eyes. That lasted for all of two seconds, before he forced himself to look away. "You really don't get it, do you? I mean, you have absolutely NO freakin idea. That's great...just great. Listen, I gotta get outta here. I'll catch you later, ok?" He said, before standing, and dusting off his backside.

"Well, can I come with you? Please?" She asked him, her blue eyes sparkling.

_**~*So what could I do*~**_

"You...No. Go spend some time with Yamcha. I've got plans later." He told her, before rushing off, praying silently that she had believed him.

She didn't.

She too leaned her head back against the wall, and breathed a loud sigh, before standing again, and walking back to the cafeteria. The rest of her day was rather unproductive, or at least it was to her, she just couldn't concentrate on anything that was being said. She met up with Yamcha on the way to Gym, and her mood brightened noticeably, however, not so much that he didn't notice.

"I'm taking it Goku's a bit...less than thrilled about his, huh?" He said, motioning to their interlocked hands.

"You could say that. I dunno what's gotten into him. I mean, I'll be 18 tomorrow! But he keeps treating me like a little girl. And to top it off, we've NEVER really fought. Had a few disagreements, yes. But, he's pissed at me for some reason." She said sadly.

_**~*To make you feel I'm down with*~**_

"Cheer up, he'll come around. Maybe he's just afraid you'll stop being his friend now that you've got me." He told her, before latching an arm around her waist, and pulling her to him protectively.

"Yeah, maybe..." She said, although she didn't really believe it. A small part of her knew what the problem was, she just couldn't admit it to herself. Not yet, at least... Maybe not ever. That thought alone was enough to scare her senseless, much less the next thought that popped into her mind. *I'm losing him....*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**~*You see me hangin around*~**_

Goku sat atop the school, in the same spot where he and Bulma had sat many times before. He knew if she had wanted to find him, she could've...very easily, in fact. She never came though, and as he heard the final bell ring, her realized why. Students rushed from the school happily, after all, it WAS Friday night, and Bulma was no exception. She ran from the building, and Goku laughed aloud at her childishness, before his mood turned dark again. He saw WHY she was running. Yamcha was chasing her, and truth be told he caught her too. But, instead of a large smack like Goku would've received, Yamcha got a large kiss instead. Goku turned his head away quickly, and felt the first of what he knew would be several tears slide down his face.

"Hey... You ok?" A voice asked him, and Goku made no move to reply, as the owner of the voice had known he wouldn't. Krillin walked to him slowly, and grimaced when he saw Bulma and Yamcha below, engaged in a rather heated kiss. "Damn...." He said aloud, before taking a seat next to Goku, and leaning back on his elbows.

_**~*But you don't know how you make me feel for you, and*~**_

"Yeah, Damn...that just about sums it up I suppose. Funny how so much can be said with one little word." Goku laughed, a dry, hurt laugh.

"She'll come around. You know, when I said she had a crush on someone, it was you I was talking about. Not him." Krillin said, as he motioned with his head to the ground below, where Bulma and Yamcha were climbing into his car. She cast one look upwards, and caught site of Krillin there, and he gave her a knowing smile in return. "However...This isn't ENTIRELY her fault, you know." He told the larger man, who looked at him with a rather astonished look on his face.

"And just HOW, pray tell is this MY fault?" He asked.

_**~*Each and every day, I try to make some sense of this*~**_

"Well, exactly how many times have YOU ever asked her out?" Krillin asked, a large smile on his face.

"That's not the point! I was going to! Really I was! I just never got up the courage...I guess it is my fault, huh?" Goku asked back, wearily.

"Partially, but she never asked you either. It's BOTH your faults, but I'm not pointing any fingers or anything. Now, get your ass up, so I can give you a ride home, I don't have all day, you know." He laughed, before attempting to help the larger man to his feet. It didn't work.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Goku said solemnly, before standing, and walking to the door, Krillin close behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**~*What you mean to me, I know it could be serious*~**_

****Bulma changed into her work clothes quickly, while Yamcha sat on the large couch in the living room. He grimaced slightly at the fact that he was sitting exactly where Bulma and Goku had been sitting the previous night. *So what? So he's got a crush on her. Big deal. I mean, well, he'd have to be blind not to* He thought to himself, but he still wasn't quite convinced. He was shaken from his reverie, however, but the soft click of a door being closed, followed by Bulma, dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans, and an oversized t-shirt, that Yamcha could only assume was Goku's.

"Where is it that you work, exactly?" Yamcha asked, upon noting her rather casual attire.

"I'm not going to work. WE'RE going to the mall to find a prom dress, provided you don't mind, of course." Bulma said with a small smile.

"Wow! Yeah, let's go!" Yamcha said, before taking her hand, and following her out the door, a large, dopey smile on his face.

_**~*Each and every nite, I dream about just holding you*~**_

Meanwhile, also at the mall...

"So, got any plans at to who you're taking to the prom?" Goku asked Krillin, more out of boredom, than curiousity.

"Well, actually, yeah, I...um..asked Angel, heh." The shorter man replied with a slight smile, and a light blush.

"Really? Wow! That's awesome! Man, I'm glad someone asked her, I mean, she's cute, but she's got that personality...She's just...hell, what'm I saying? She's perfect Krillin, for you...she's just not...Bulma." He replied sadly, before gazing once again into the store window at the tuxes there.

_**~*Loving you like this, what is a girl supposed to do*~**_

"No...she might not be Bulma...but THAT is...and she's.. well, headed this way." Krilling stammered, before casting a worried look to his friend. "And Yamcha's with her..." He added, but Goku's face didn't show any signs of discomfort at that phrase, instead, a devilish smirk crossed his features.

"Bulma!" Goku called to her, obviously pleased when her face lit up brightly.

:"Hey! There you are! I was worried about you! So, what're you two up to?" She asked, still eyeing Goku carefully.

"We're just getting our Tuxes for prom. How about you? Wait? Aren't you supposed to be working?" Goku asked her, a slightly confused look on his face.

"Well, yeah, but Cassi let me off tonight. Special circumstances and all." She replied, with a devious smile of her own.

_**~*I love you*~**_

"Oh? And what circumstances might that be? Did you tell her your mom died or something?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Actually, I called in to say I wouldn't be there, and she told me 'you'd better be in the hospital, at a funeral or having sex.' So, I told her I was." She replied with a giggle.

"You were what?" He asked back warily.

"Having sex. With you." She replied, her grin widening at the look of shock that played across the 3 men's faces.

_**~*I want you*~**_

"YOU DID WHAT?!!" They all cried simultaneously.

"Well, I said I was having sex, just as a joke you know, and she asked if it was with 'That adorable Goku' And I just said yes. So, she gave me the day off. So, if she asks you, you were at my house tonight." She replied with a wink. "Um, you guys wanna come with us? I've gotta find a *gulp* dress, and Yamcha's gotta get a tux...actually, why don't you guys go get a tux, and I'll get my...dress.. and I'll catch up with you guys at the food court, k? I kinda want it to be a surprise." She told them, her blue eyes shining.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Krillin replied, earning him a rather nasty look from Goku. He just shrugged, and walked back into the store that had been standing in front of.

_**~*You're the one that I live for*~**_

Bulma sighed, and walked off alone, suddenly realizing that she had NO idea where she was going to find a prom dress this close to prom. She wandered around aimlessly for a few minutes, before noticing a store that custom made dresses to fit it's customers. Needless to say, Bulma was more than ecstatic. She half walked, half ran to the counter, and talked to the clerk for a few moments. They measured her, picked out the color, style, and fabric of the dress, and guaranteed her that it would be ready to go in PLENTY of time for the prom, which was a little over a week away. She gave a contented sigh, before noticing yet another store across the hall, and deciding that she definitely needed a new outfit for her birthday, after all, Goku and Krillin were taking her clubbing, after all, she'd be 18... Then it hit her. She'd have to take Yamcha too. That was NOT going to make Goku happy. But there was no use worrying about it at the moment. She sighed again, and walked into the store, and upon finding the perfect outfit, walked from the store, bags in hand, towards the food court.

_**~*And I can't take it any more*~**_

****She arrived shortly after the guys did, and had not trouble spotting them, due to Goku's spiky hair, and Krillin's obvious lack thereof. Then she noticed something... 

"Where's Yamcha? Didn't he stay with you guys?" Bulma asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, but someone called his cell, and he said he needed to go. He wanted to know if we'd give you a ride home." He answered her, afraid of what her reaction might be.

"Oh, ok. I'm sure whatever it was must've been important." She said happily, before collapsing into an empty chair. "Jeez, my feet're killing killing me!" Bulma cried, before smacking Krillin's hand away from the bag he was attempting to peek into.

_**~*I love you*~**_

"Hands off buddy! THAT's my outfit for the club." She said sweetly, before proceeding to beat him over the head repeatedly with another bag.

"OW ow ow! Ok! I get the point!" He cried, before throwing up his hands to signal defeat.

"We are still going, right Goku?" She asked softly, being extra careful to avoid his gaze.

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we? Besides, we've had this planned since we were like what...14?" He asked her happily, before his spirit was crushed yet again.

_**~*I need you*~**_

"It's ok if Yamcha comes, right?" She asked, and regretted it as soon as she saw the pained expression cross his face.

"Yeah, Bulma. That's fine. I'm hungry...you guys want anything?" He asked, trying his hardest to sound cheerful. He would've succeeded, had Bulma not known him as well as she did.

"Ya know, on second thought, we can just go, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She told him, before smiling when she saw Goku automatically perk up. "Now, come on. I didn't get to eat lunch, so I'm starved." She said, before rising from the table, followed by Goku and Krillin.

_**~*What can I do to make you see*~**_

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****Bulma hopped from the car easily, Goku hot on her heels.

"And just WHERE do you think you're going?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well, unless you're planning on staying here, by yourself...all alone in that BIG house, I'm staying too, remember?" He asked, before rolling his eyes, and grabbing his books from the back of Krillin's car.

_**~*You're the only one for me*~**_

"Oh yeah, I knew that...I was just...testing you...that's all." She joked, before walking to the front door, leaving Krillin and Goku to stare at her retreating form, their jaws hanging down to their knees.

"Man, don't kill me for this, but she's got a REALLY nice butt." Krillin remarked, earning him a goofy look from Goku.

"Can't kill you for looking at something that's not mine." He said sadly, before grinning. "And Krillin, close your mouth, you're starting to drool."

"Man, and you sleep in the same bed as her? Does that not kill you?" He asked, after closing his mouth.

_**~*First time I saw your face*~**_

"You have NO idea." Goku groaned, before waving goodbye, and jogging to the house. Bulma was in the process of changing when he walked into the room. She stood in the middle of the floor, her back to him, in only her bra and panties. Goku stared at her for a moment longer than he should've, before catching himself and looking away quickly. "Ahem..." He cleared his throat to get her attention, and she turned to face him, and shrieked...loudly.

"Goku! You perv! I'm changing here! You could've at least knocked ya know! Ugh...Just stay exactly like that, ok? and NO peeking!" She exclaimed, before dressing quickly, and throwing her discarded clothing into a laundry basket. "There, now, what was so important that you just HAD to come rushing in here like that?" She asked.. or rather DEMANDED.

_**~*My heart just erased*~**_

"Jeez, calm down, it's not like I meant to walk in on you! I'm not THAT bad, ya know." He told her calmly, before walking to the bathroom, and changing his own clothes. He emerged a few moments later in a pair of boxers and a tank top, much to Bulma's delight. 

Her first thoughts were *Yummy* But, she quickly pushed them aside *Yamcha...think about Yamcha...* She mentally coaxed herself, before finally giving up, and sighing aloud.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asked her softly.

_**~*All the guys I knew before*~**_

*You* she said to herself. "Nothing much" She said to him. "Hmm.. Let's see here, what to do? What to do? Oh! I know! We can talk about my birthday! So, tell me, Where're we going?" She asked happily, as she plopped down to rest on her bed.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you, but we were planning on taking you to the Underground...sound good?" He asked her, taking note of the shocked expression that crossed her face.

"What? How in the HELL do you think you're gonna manage to get in there? They NEVER let ANYONE in, unless you're like super well known, or something." She asked, dumbfounded.

_**~*You walked into my life*~**_

"This is true, let's just say I have friends in low places, eh? Now, what say we find something else to do, eh? Like find a drink...a BIG drink." He said aloud, before heading to the kitchen, Bulma hot on his heels.

"Well, I've got Vodka...want me to make a couple screwdrivers?" She asked, before digging through the cabinets, and coming up empty handed. "Damn! My freakin parents musta found it...Looks like we're settling for a couple of beers instead." She mumbled angrily, before opening the refrigerator, and finding the vodka there. "You know what? I'm not even gonna ask... Heh, guess what? Now we have Vodka, but no orange juice! How the hell am I supposed to make a screwdriver without orange juice! I give up! Ok, that's it...Grab the shot glasses, and the movie, we're playin grinch." Bulma said, rather determined, much to Goku's delight.

_**~*I was the type to never want for nothing*~**_

"Bulma, you know I always win this game! Why do you even bother?" He asked her jokingly.

"Because, one of these days, I'M gonna win!" She exclaimed, before grabbing the movie, and popping it in. (Ok, A/N here, The game Grinch is played by watching the movie The Grinch--animated version, peeps-- And every time the word "who" is said, you take a shot, Works very well...though I've never lasted through the first five minutes)

Sure enough, five minutes, later, Bulma was dead drunk, and Goku was well on his way.

_**~*I love you*~**_

"So, I guess I win again, huh?" He asked her, holding his hands above his head to signal his victory.

"Did not! I'm still drinkin! See?" Bulma replied, before taking a swig of the now-empty Vodka bottle.

"Uh huh, SURE ya are. Whaddya say we get you to bed, huh? You're toasted, and frankly, I don't wanna hear your bitching when you wake up with a hangover." He told her, before picking her up, and carrying her gently to her bedroom. He sat her down on her side of the bed, and kissed her forehead lightly, before realizing what he'd done, and pulling away quickly. Much to his obvious relief however, she was already sound asleep.

_**~*I want you*~**_

"Sweet dreams, Bulma." He said, before walking to the living room, and cleaning up the mess they'd made. He walked back, and crawled into bed beside her, this time not resisting the urge to pull her closer. After all, he could blame it on the alcohol. He drew her tiny form into his muscular arms, and gave a contented sigh, before noticing a VERY painful fact. His half erection from earlier had now escalated to a full salute, and having her pressed against him wasn't exactly helping matters any. She moved a bit in her sleep, and her knee brushed against his hardened member, eliciting a small groan from him. He banged his head on the pillow once, before pulling her closer to him, and sighing yet again. Oh yes, it was going to be a LONG night, a very long night indeed...

_**~*I love you*~**_

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Sooooo.. whatcha think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Anyone ever heard of the Grinch game? Anyone at all...Ok people, I know we weren't the ones that made it up, so I know SOMEONE has to have played! Ok, Yes, I know I chopped half of the song off, but I HATE repeat choruses, so I don't use them unless I absolutely have to. Lemme know what you think about this chap, I'll get the next one to ya soon, sound like a plan? Good...Glad ya like it! Now, go leave me a review :)

~*Vegetas-Princess*~


	4. Irresistable

Ah yes, here I am again, and ya know what? I'm giving you another chappie! This chap is dedicated to Crystalline Maxwell, cuz without her, I never woulda been able to pick the song. :) Oh, and if you have a song you wanna see in the fic, email the name, or even better, the LYRICS to me, I ALWAYS need new songs! Ok, I'll hop into the plugs now. :)

Belle Sourire's fic Matter of Pride Is a MUST read!! It's got an AWESOME story line to it, and it's EXTREMELY well written. And yes, it too has the MAHVELOUS G/B pairing. Betcha didn't see that one coming, huh?. Or, if you're a Resident Evil fan, her fic The List is a great one too. Crystalline Maxwell's got TWO new Yu-Gi-Oh fics out, Kaiba's Oracle and Seto Kaiba Learns to Dance. Check em out, she's a GREAT author, and she LOVES reviews *hint hint* ;-) Saiyan-Angel's got a new fic out, called Gohan's Love out, and it's a Gohan and Videl ficcie to top it off! Can we all say YAY??!! Nekoni updated We Forgot About Bulma!!! a few days ago, so if you haven't checked it out yet, then you REALLY should, it's WELL worth the time it takes, and it's got my fave couple in the world in it... Goku and Bulma! how awesome is that?? Ah yes, speaking of Goku and Bulma, have you read Vegeta Goddess' fic Dark Majik? You haven't? Well then, why're you just sitting there? Read my chappie, and then go check out their stories! I put em there for a reason, ya know :) Ok, Ok, I get the picture..... ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!

Disclaimer: This is the song, lalalala, Elmo's soooooooong! (That's for Crystalline too, cuz I know how much she LOVES it. :)

Everyone Says I love you

Chapter 4: Irresistible

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*You know I don't know what it is   
But something about you is so irresistible*~

Bulma woke rather late the next morning, or early that afternoon, whichever you prefer. She had a splitting headache, and for some strange reason, she couldn't feel her legs. That part confused her a bit, until she realized that her legs were entwined with Goku's. Upon closer inspection, she also found his arm wrapped tightly around her small waist. With a large smile on her face, she disentangled herself, and headed for the bathroom in search of Tylenol...Or a shotgun, whichever she happened to come across first.

Goku woke shortly after that, and cursed aloud to himself. *Oh...shit...She woke up first... PLEASE tell me I wasn't still holding her....PLEASE." Goku pleaded to no one in particular. However, even as he thought the words, he knew it wasn't true. He knew she was still in his arms when she woke up, and for some reason, the idea didn't bother him as much as he would liked to have thought. He was shaken from his reverie, however, by the sound of the bathroom door opening. He laid back down quickly, and pretended to be asleep, keeping one eye cracked open just enough to see out of.

~*Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type  
To hide what I feel inside*~

Bulma exited the bathroom, and peeked around the corner at the bed. Upon finding Goku still sleeping, she walked out in her towel, and to her closet, where she pulled out a pair of white shorts, and a tight pink t-shirt. She glanced around once more to make sure he was sleeping, before dropping the towel, and proceeding to dress, oblivious to the activity happening behind her.

Goku had done pretty well, he thought, up of course until the point where the towel fell away, and Bulma stood in front of him, completely in the nude. At that point, he did the only thing he knew to do.

He choked.

~*When he makes me weak with desire  
I know that I'm supposed to make him wait*~

Or rather, stopped breathing. His face turned a LOVELY assortment of colors, but, luckily for him, he was completely silent as he did so, and Bulma was left clueless as to the fact that the man behind her, who was SUPPOSED to be sleeping, was in fact oogling her naked form, and nearly suffocating as he did so. Not to mention the fact that his pants had MIRACULOUSLY grown two sizes too tight, well, in certain areas at least. Thankfully though, Bulma dressed quickly, gathered her clothes, tossed them into the hamper, and left the room. Leaving a VERY...uncomfortable Goku behind.

"Shower...showershowershower...COLD...coldcoldcoldcold." He said aloud, before heading to the bathroom, and stripping himself. The freezing water did little to help his aroused state, however. And with a loud groan, he switched the water to hot, cursed his hardened member, and did the only thing left to do. He took a hold of it, and tugged slowly, being as careful as possible to stifle his moans. He envisioned Bulma's body as he'd seen it before, and let out a long involuntary moan at the thought, before catching himself, and stopping for a moment to make sure he hadn't been heard. Satisfied that he hadn't, he proceeded with his self induced pleasure, oblivious to the rooms other occupant.

~*Let him think I like the chase But I can't stop fanning the fire  
I Know I meant to say no*~

Bulma stood by the bathroom door, a stack of towels in her hand. She hadn't heard the shower running, so she'd walked in. Upon seeing Goku there, she'd immediately turned to leave, before hearing the moan he'd elicited. She turned around quickly at that point, and saw through the distorted glass, a very naked Goku, and a VERY busy hand. Her jaw dropped to the floor at that point, and she stared a minute more, before tearing herself away, for fear that she'd run to the shower, and hop in with him. Luckily for her though, the phone rang, so she had no choice but to leave, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

"Hello?" She answered breathlessly, unable to shake Goku's image from her mind.

~*But he's irresistible *~

"Hey babe! It's me. Listen, I thought maybe, since it's your birthday and all, we could go out or something. If you want to, of course." Yamcha said nervously.

"Well...uh.. Goku and Krillin kinda already made plans for tonight, and they've had em forever, so I can't really drop out on em...Tell ya what though, why don't you com pick me up now? We can go out, and then I'll be home in plenty of time to go out with the guys. Whatcha say?" She asked by with a smile.

"Sounds great! So, pick you up in twenty minutes? That gives me enough time to run my car to the car wash first." He replied.

~*Up close and personal*~

"Well, why don't you come here, and I'll help wash the car? I mean, it's warm outside, no reason not to take advantage of it, right?" She asked.

"Ok, I'll be there in just a few. Bye babe." He replied quickly, before hanging up. Bulma placed the phone back on its cradle, only to have it ring again just a moment later.

"Hello?" Bulma asked.

~*Now inescapable*~

"Bulma sweetie! It's mommy! How's everything going there?" Mrs. Breifs asked cheerfully.

"Oh, hi mom! Everything's fine. Are you guys having fun?" She asked back, her smile growing wider at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Oh yes, everything's great here sweetheart. I can't talk long, your father's dragging me to another one of those BORING meetings of his. I just wanted to call and wish you a happy birthday, and to tell you that we'll be home in a few days. Kiss Goku for me hon. Oh, I have to go. He's tapping his foot and staring at his watch. Happy birthday Bulma. Love you, bye bye." She chirped merrily, before hanging up the phone.

~*I can hardly breathe*~

Bulma sighed, and hung up the phone yet again, before running to her bedroom, and digging through her dresser drawers, in search of her bathing suit. Goku emerged from the bathroom at that point, and blushed furiously at the sight of Bulma. He was quick to cover it up though, by kneeling on the floor, and digging around for his shoes.

"Goku! Have you seen my bikini? Yamcha's coming over, and I'm gonna help him wash his car..but I can't find it anywhere!" She exclaimed, before proceeding to toss things from the drawers like a mad woman.

~*More than just physical*~

"Calm down! Jeez, it's just Yamcha. Trust me, you could wear nothing, and he'd be a happy camper." Goku replied, before realizing what he'd said, and turning a deep crimson color. "On second thought, let's find that bikini!" He said quickly, before taking his spot next to her, and joining her in completely trashing her room. Five minutes later, Goku emerged from her closet, bathing suit in hand. Bulma snatched it from him quickly, and ran to the bathroom, only to emerge moments later. Goku took one look, and decided he would need another shower, as soon as she was gone. "You're gonna wear THAT?!" He exclaimed, as he pointed to the revealing swimsuit. It was a pale pink, with a very low cut top. The straps tied behind her neck, showing off more than enough cleavage for Goku. A bit too much in his opinion for Yamcha, but he let that slide. The bottoms were cut low to ride on her hips, and ride they did. Goku changed his mind about the shower at that point. He decided that he would go take a nap in the freezer instead. The real shock came when she turned around to reveal the backside of the suit to him. Across the butt, was a large butterfly, that expanded across the suit to cover her entire bottom. It was then that Goku realized he would need liquid nitrogen to solve his problem this time.

~*Deeper than spiritual*~

"So? Think he'll like it?" Bulma asked happily, the dumbfounded look on Goku's face not escaping her.

"Well...YEAH." He replied sarcastically, before looking away from her skimpily clad form, and heading to the living room. He plopped down on the couch, remote in hand, and proceeded to participate in the age-old ritual of channel surfing. Bulma rolled her eyes at his retreating form, before throwing on a pair of white sandals, and jogging into the living room. She sat down on the couch next to him, and waited. A few moments later, Yamcha's car pulled up, and she hopped up excitedly. She met him at the door with a quick kiss, before dragging him into the living room. It was at this point that Yamcha noticed her attire, and went completely bug-eyed.

~*His ways are powerful*~

"WOW! Um..yeah...WOW! You look...incredible." Yamcha said, unable to tear his eyes from her ample cleavage. Goku noticed this, and let out a low growl unconsciously, luckily for him though, it went unnoticed by the rooms other occupants.

"You like? Goku said you would. I didn't believe him though. I'm glad you like it though." She said happily, upon noticing the way he looked at her. "So, you want something to drink or something?" She asked, and went to move to the kitchen, when Goku stopped her.

:"I'll get it, you just stay here. I was goin for a beer anyway. You drink Yamcha? Or are you a Pepsi man?" He asked with a smirk.

~*Irresistible to me*~

"Nah, beer's fine. Thanks man." Yamcha said, before taking a seat at the couch, and pulling Bulma into his lap.

"So, did you and Goku get everything worked out? I mean, I'd hate to come between you and him like that." He said seriously.

"Yeah, he's ok. I think he'll feel better when he gets to know you." She replied, before leaning over and biting the tip of his nose playfully.

~*Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right*~

"AHEM...Sorry to interrupt, but I'm not a coaster, therefore I don't hold people's beer for them." Goku snapped, before handing the bottle to Yamcha, and taking a seat in the large armchair that stood in the corner of the room.

"What? I don't get one?" Bulma asked playfully.

"Here, you want part of mine? I'll share, most things, that is." Yamcha told her, before grabbing her waist and pulling her to him protectively.

"Bulma only drinks beer when she's dead set on getting drunk, and if there's nothing left in the house. But, I'm sure you knew that." Goku shot at him, never once taking his eyes from the television screen.

~*That I should Really say goodnight*~

"Oh...well...Now I know." He said softly. Bulma glared at Goku at that point, and he looked at her from the corner of his eye, a small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

"Bite me." She mouthed to him, and he chuckled, before resuming his previous unhappy mood, and continuing to stare at the TV.

"Well, let's get to work on the car, shall we? I wanna show you something before you leave tonight." Yamcha told her, before helping her to her feet, and following her to the door.

"Have fun you two." Goku said sarcastically.

~*But I can't stop myself from falling*~

"Oh, don't worry, we will." Bulma chided back, before shooting him a wink and walking outside.

Goku let out a long sigh, before kicking himself mentally, and walking to the door, shaking his head the entire time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thirty minutes later, Goku had joined in the washing, much to Bulma's delight. He'd removed his t-shirt, and sent her a wink, before grabbing a sponge from the bucket of water, and proceeding to scrub. Yamcha, not wanting to be outdone, removed his shirt as well, once again to Bulma's obvious Delight. He was no where near as well built as Goku, but he was no where near bad. Bulma found herself glancing between the two men quickly, and making comparisons to their bodies. Goku's abs are more chiseled...and his butt's cuter. She thought to herself, before blushing when Goku looked up and caught her staring at him. He stepped away from the car, and grabbed the hose pipe, before proceeding to give the car a complete rinse down. Unfortunately, he "accidentally" sprayed too close to where Bulma was, leaving her completely soaked. She stood there for a moment, before glaring at Goku, picking up the soapy sponge, and hurtling it at him as hard as she could. He of course caught it easily, and smirked at her, before once again proceeding to drench her with the hose.

~*Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same*~

"Give up?" He asked her teasingly.

"Heh, thought you knew me better than that." She replied with a smirk to match his own. At that point in time, she lunged at him, catching him completely off guard. They both went tumbling to the ground, and rolled a few times once they got there. When the finally stopped, Goku was positioned suggestively above Bulma, a strange grin on his face. She too, didn't seem to mind her current predicament, until of course, she remembered Yamcha was standing less than ten feet away from her. "Ugh...get off me fatty!" Bulma said, in a mock angry voice,

"YOU were the one that started this whole thing! I didn't have anything to do with it!" Goku replied defensively, before honoring her wishes, and climbing off of her. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her up, only to get a soft smack for a thanks. Goku rubbed his cheek, and glared at her for a minute, before sticking out his tongue, grabbing the hose, wetting her once more with it, and walking back into the house.

"What was THAT all about?" Yamcha asked, a confused look on his face.

"Huh? Whaddya mean? That's the way we've ALWAYS acted." She replied with a smile.

"Oh...so he's not really mad at you?" He asked her.

"Who him? Nah. He's just peeved I finally managed to catch him off guard."


	5. Can't fight the moonlight

Hihi! Guess what? *dances around, and sings* I wrote a new chappie! I wrote a new chappie! LALALA!!! Special thanks goes to Belle Sourire for her help... Without her, I NEVER woulda been able to get this chap out. For more reasons than one... :) And of course, to Crystalline, without her, our bouncer never woulda had a name...well...he might've just not one everyone would know...lol :) Let's see here...ah yes, plugs for this chap...lemme see...

Hello's got a new V/B fic out, called Mixed Emotions...Very nifty stuff..It's an A/U ficcie, so don't say I didn't warn ya. :) Saiyan-Angel's got a new ficcie out, as well....it's called Lovely Wings. It's a Bra/Goten, Trunks/Pan ficcie. The B/G comes into play later though, so don't freak if ya read it. Hmm..Ah yes, Belle Sourire's ficcie... Matter of Pride...AWESOME B/G!!! Aaand..She just uploaded a lemon, by none other than yours truly. *blush* You should read it. Juppers, you should. Vegeta Goddess' Fic Dark Majik is another AWESOME Bulma/Goku ficcie....One where Goku plays a role you NEVER woulda thought of him in. That just makes it even better. And finally, Crystalline Maxwell's got SEVERAL awesome ficcies...go check out her stuff, and leave her a review while you're there. :) Ok, I've said my share now......ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Disclaimer: No citrus fruit was injured in the making of this chap...well.. ALMOST none *evil smirk*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone Says I love you

Chapter 5: Can't fight the moonlight

Rating: R

pairings: I'm not tellin... :)~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_~*Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you*~_**

"Hey Krillin!" Bulma exclaimed happily as she bounced out the front door, Goku following closely behind her.

"Hey Bulma! Happy birthday! Man, you look great..." Krillin told her, earning him a dirty look from the man behind her.

"Thanks, Krillin. And I'm REALLY sorry about being late. I got to meet Yamcha's parents today. I think they like me." She told him, before climbing into the backseat of the car. Goku let out a low growl at the mention of Yamcha's name, but quickly recovered, and climbed into the car. They did little talking on the way to the club. That didn't stop the guys in the front seat from constantly checking their mirrors, in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the blue haired beauty in the back seat.

"Hey, Bul. check it out...we're here." Krillin said, as he made a sharp turn into the parking lot. Bulma gasped aloud at how many people were there.

**_~*And no one's gonna be around   
If you think that you won't fall*~_**

"There's NO way we're gonna get in there." She pouted.

"Yeah, keep thinking that. It's better that you don't know just how AWESOME I am." Goku teased, before hopping out of the car, and leaning the seat up so she could crawl out. He grabbed her arm to help her, and pulled her into his muscular chest They stayed like that for just a minute, before Bulma broke away, much too soon for Goku's liking. Krillin just stared at the two of them, before rolling his eyes, and muttering something that sounded an awful lot like. "Get a room."

The trio walked up to the building, and straight past the line, much to the annoyance of the other patrons. Goku greeted one of the bouncers with a wave, and gestured his head to Bulma. The bouncer looked at her for a moment, winked to Goku, and opened the doors, letting the three of them in, and the blaring music out.

"Ok, How'd you do it?" Bulma asked, her voice raised to carry over the music.

**_~*Well just wait until   
Till the sun goes down*~_**

"You don't even know who that was, do you?" Goku questioned back.

"No earthly idea...should I?" she asked.

"Yeah, think back a bit....like seventh grade... See if that helps you any." He replied, before grabbing her hand, and pulling her through the thick crowd.

"It's Juunanagou, isn't it?! MY.. HE'S changed... Quite nicely, might I add.." Bulma said. She allowed Goku to pull her past the bar, and to a small table in the back. She plopped down in one of the chairs, as did Krillin and Goku. They had only been seated for a moment, before an attractive young woman came rushing toward the table.

_**~*Underneath the starlight - starlight   
There's a magical feeling - so right *~**_

"Goku! THERE you are! I was wondering if you were gonna show! Oh look! And you brought your little sister with you! How SWEET!" A tall red haired woman exclaimed, before shooting a dirty look in Bulma's direction.

"ACTUALLY...this is my friend, Bulma. Bulma, this is Emily. She works here." He introduced the two, the death glares they shot each other not escaping him.

"So, how about a dance, handsome? I'm sure I can find SOMEONE who'd be interested in your friend." Emily said with a roll of her eyes.

_**~*It'll steal your heart tonight*~**_

"Go ahead Goku, I'm fine. Besides, I'm not really in the mood to dance right now." She said with a forced smile, upon seeing his hesitation at Emily's question. 

"You sure?" He asked her, and upon finding that she was, followed Emily to the dance floor.

"Well, so whatcha wanna do Bul?" Krillin asked, as they watched Goku walk away.

"I dunno about you.. but I came here to dance, and that's PRECISELY what I'm gonna do. Care to join me?" She asked with a wink.

"Well...um...DUH!" He replied quickly, before grabbing her hand, and pulling her away from the table.

_**~*You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss *~**_

****Goku sent a quick glance to the table, just to check if Bulma was ok, and was a bit shocked to find that she wasn't there. He glanced quickly around the dance floor, to find her in the back, dancing rather suggestively, against none other than Krillin. He fumed for a moment, before remembering that he was in no position to object. After all, it WAS his idea to come dance with Emily, who, at that moment, had her small body pressed tightly against his own. He groaned, and with a quick apology, walked away, leaving a somewhat...unhappy... redhead behind.

Krillin noticed Goku walking toward them first, and flashed him a happy smile. Goku narrowed his eyes at him playfully, and Krillin jumped back, nearly sending Bulma crashing to the floor. "Oh! Sorry bout that Bul! I just spotted Goku. Didn't mean to trip you." Krillin said with a smile.

"S'ok... Just DON'T do it again." She replied.

_**~*But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight *~**_

"Do WHAT again." Goku chimed in.

"Oh, hey! Don't tell me you're done dancing with Miss Perfect already." She remarked sharply.

"Perfect, huh? God help the world if THAT'S perfect." He laughed. "Thought you weren't in the mood to dance?" He asked.

"Would you have left if I said I was? Or would you've stayed right here to approve the guy I would've gone to dance with?" She asked, before turning around, and walking in the direction of the table once more. Krillin followed close behind her, and with a defeated sigh, Goku did as well.

_**~*Deep in the dark   
You'll surrender your heart*~**_

"I'm starved. Whatcha say we find something to eat?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, actually, I'm hungry too." Bulma agreed, a soft growl from her stomach proving her point.

"Well, grab your seat then, I'll go get food." Goku said, before walking to the bar.

"Is it just me, or is just about EVERY girl in this room STARING at me?" Bulma asked Krillin.

_**~*But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight*~**_

"Yeah, well, I'd say about half of em. You know why, right?" He asked her, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"No, but I'm SURE you're gonna tell me, aren't you?" She snapped, before glancing to the bar, and watching Goku intently.

"Goku." He said simply.

"Pardon?" She asked, confused.

"Goku." He said again, only this time, he continued. "Half of the women here are after Goku. YOU, on the other hand, have him. You just don't know it yet."

_**~*No, you can't fight it   
It's gonna get to your heart*~**_

"Oh please, how would they know I'm not with you?" She asked, satisfied that she'd won.

"Because, they all know that any man would kill his friend if he looked at his date like Goku looks at you. Pure and simple. I mean, come on Bulma, you've grown up! You're gorgeous! No more knobby kneed little Bulma who played with the guys.. Now you're dead sexy Bulma...who plays with the guys...but now, you don't even REALIZE it! Goku looks at you like he could eat you alive! Not to mention the fact he's completely in love with you. Why do you think he hates Yamcha so much, huh? You've noticed the way he looks at him, right? TELL me you've noticed! OR are you STILL completely blind to it?" He exclaimed.

"Blind to what?" Goku asked, having walked in on the end of the conversation.

_**~*There's no escape from love   
Once the gentle breeze *~**_

"Krillin thinks I'm sexy." Bulma replied with a smile, before grabbing a basket of cheese sticks from Goku's hands.

"Um, Bulma...you are." Goku replied, a slight blush staining his cheeks. Bulma turned beet red, and struggled to catch her breath at that comment, whereas Krillin just stopped breathing altogether. His mouth fell open slightly, and he turned to look at Goku, who was currently occupying himself with dismantling an onion ring. 

"Well, I gotta give you this one, Goku. I NEVER thought you'd ADMIT it." Krillin chuckled once he was able to breathe again.

"What? You said she was sexy, I agreed. She is, why shouldn't she know it?" Goku said, never once taking his eyes from his onion ring.

_**~*Weaves it's spell upon your heart   
No matter what you think*~**_

"Um..excuse me for a minute...I need to use to little girl's room." Bulma said shakily, before taking off in the direction of the rest rooms.

"Think I scared her off?" Goku asked solemnly.

"Nah." Krillin replied.

"And what makes you say that?" He asked the shorter man.

"Because.. When she left...she was smiling." He said happily, breathing a silent sigh of relief when Goku perked up.

_**~*It won't be too long   
Till you're in my arms *~**_

****It was then that Emily decided to come "check up" on Goku. Much to his annoyance.

"Goku! Are you feeling better? You walked away from me! I thought you didn't like me anymore." She said, and puckered her lips as if she was pouting.

"Sorry bout that. I just felt bad about running off on Bulma. It's her birthday and stuff." Goku replied, before once again focusing his sole attention on his onion rings.

"Oh, well, Obligation can be a bitch I guess. Lemme guess.. you two must've been friends for quite awhile, right? I mean, poor girl... with looks like hers. I don't think she'll EVER be able to hook up with a DECENT guy." She said with a smirk.

_**~*Underneath the starlight - starlight   
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right*~**_

"Excuse me?" Goku asked angrily. He snapped his head up to look her in the eyes.

"Well sweety, I was merely stating that she couldn't really hope to get too far on what she was given, that's all. It's not like she could land someone like you." She said with a wink.

"Listen, _sweety. _If I had to choose between you and Bulma, you wouldn't even be in the running. Is that understood? And as for beauty..." Goku's voice trailed off at the end as he saw Bulma approaching the table.

"I'm TEN times better than that little tramp!" Emily exclaimed suddenly. Bulma glanced at her for a moment, clearly confused, before shrugging, and continuing her walk to the table. "How could you not want me? I swear! You men are all the same! You want some little whore over OBVIOUS beauty." She heard Emily scream again.

_**~*Feel it steal your heart tonight*~**_

"Who's a whore... and who'd he pick over you?" Bulma asked when she reached her destination.

"You." She said simply, before turning on her heel, and walking off, her nose stuck high in the air.

Bulma quirked an eyebrow at the two men, who were now nearly rolling on the floor they were laughing so hard. "You know what? I'm not even gonna ask why she just called me a whore... I REALLY don't wanna know." She said, before moving to sit down. Just as she was about to sit, Goku grabbed her arm.

"Uh... Wanna dance?" He asked, his cheeks once again burning crimson.

"Sure, love to." She replied, and let him lead her to the dance floor.

_**~*You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss*~**_

Goku took hold of her hips, and pulled her in to his chest. She in turn ground her pelvis against his, making his eyes bulge out just a bit. Satisfied with the reaction she'd gotten, she spun around in his arms so she was facing away from him. She dropped into a crouching position, and came back up, slowly, making extremely sure to grind her backside against him as she did. He let out a slight groan, before placing his hands on her hips once more, and proceeding to return the favor.

Krillin just stared at the two for a moment, dumbfounded, as did Emily, who had taken to sulking in the corner. Both of their jaws dropped open though, at what happened next.

Bulma spun around yet again, facing him this time, and brought her face up to meet his. Their lips locked, and Goku went bug eyed for a moment, before returning the kiss full force. They broke apart only when they heard cheering come from the back of the room. There stood Krillin, atop the table, screaming his head off, waving his shirt above his head like a madman. The two of them blushed, before Bulma whispered something in his ear, making Goku's eyes bug out even more. He nodded his head, cast a quick glance to Krillin, and followed her from the club, and into the parking lot.

_**~*But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight*~**_

**_!!!!!OK!!! NON-LIME PEOPLE!!! THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT BELOW THIS LINE!!! NOT ACTUALLY SEX..BUT...VERY CLOSE!!! SOOOOO DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YA!!!_**

They emerged from the club, and ran immediately to Krillin's car. The thought had entered Goku's mind that if Krillin caught them, he'd kill them both, but, then again.. some sacrifices were worth making. Bulma got there first, and spun around, once again catching Goku's lips with her own. He met the kiss hungrily, and pressed her back against the car, one hand behind her head, the other groping unsuccessfully for the door handle. 

_**~*Deep in the dark   
You'll surrender your heart*~**_

He finally found it, and crawled in, Bulma close behind him. He crawled into the backseat, pulling her so she sat across his legs. She straddled his lap, and kissed him again, this time bringing her hands up to work gently at his muscles. She tugged at his shirt insistently, and he obliged her wishes, by pulling the thin fabric over his head. His hands went to her waist then, his fingers dancing lightly over her exposed stomach. He worked his way up, past the hem of her shirt, across the underside of her full breasts, until finally running across one hardened nipple. She let out a sharp moan at the contact, and Goku smirked at her. He lifted the shirt over her head, and lowered his head to kiss to tops of each breast, before reaching behind her, and unsnapping the hooks that held her bra in place. He was in the process of unbuttoning her pants, when a cry sounded from outside.

_**!!!!!!!OK!!! IT'S SAFE TO READ AGAIN!!!!!!!!**_

_**~*But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight *~**_

"What in the HELL are you doing IN MY CAR?!?" The voice screamed, sending both lovers hurtling into action. Goku couldn't get his shirt on, and it wasn't for several moments that he realized why... He'd been forcing Bulma's shirt on the entire time.. With a groan, he handed her the shirt, before groping around in the darkness for his own. He stepped out of the car, and came face to face...well...chin to face... with Krillin. "MY car... MY, as in MINE...belonging to me! NOT Goku's car! Is that...Bulma? Oh jeez! Sorry bout that! I didn't know you were....um....yeah....uh...what say I get you two home now?" Krillin said with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah...sounds good." Goku said breathlessly. "Uh...hang on...lemme see if she's...together." He told the shorter man, before sticking his head back into the car. "Bulma? You decent? Krillin's out here, and well... He says he can take us home if you want..." He told her, averting his eyes so as not to have to look at her.

"Sounds good to me. And Goku.... Look at me." She replied, and smiled when she did as he asked. "Let's go home."

_**~*No you can't fight it   
No matter what you do   
The night is gonna get to you*~**_

"K..." Was his only reply as he climbed into the back seat with her, and pulled her into his muscular chest.

"Goku...I'm really sorry man...If I had known...I wouldn't have...." Krillin apologized again.

"Don't worry about it. I knew you'd kill us if ya found out." Goku said with a smile. Krillin pulled into the driveway at Capsule Corp. a few minutes later, and the two climbed out, each saying their goodbyes to the man in the driver's seat. Bulma looked at Goku with a little smirk, before running into the house. Goku stared at her for a minute, before giving a short laugh, and following her in...

_**~*But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight *~**_

Muwahaha!! Was that EVIL, or what? How would you guys feel about some LOVELY lemonade for the next chap? But.. uh oh! What about Yamcha? Somehow...I don't think Bulma's worried too much about him right now... :) Review and lemme know how you liked the little lime up there, and tell me whatcha think about the lemon next chap...all that good stuff...if I get enough reviews today.. I MIGHT just be tempted to make the next chap EXTRA long... It's up to you guys though *hint hint* K, I'm off to bed now... Love ya all!!

~*Vegetas-Princess*~


	6. Red light Special

Well now, I'm taking it everyone wants a lemon, huh? Well then... Pucker up. :) HUGE thanks goes to Belle Sourire, Saiyan-Angel, Sapphire-Angel of night..., and Crystalline Maxwell. Without their help, I woulda been stuck, AS USUAL. Thanks guys, I owe ya another one. I have to warn you, there is a BIG lemon in this chap... Sorry to all you non-lemoners... but there really wasn't much I could do. Hope you'll forgive me :) Now, let's hop into the plugs, shall we?

Belle Sourire's fic "Matter of Pride" Very.. VERY awesome G/B ficcie, AND as an added bonus, we posted a brand spankin new G/B ficcie last night. By none other than myself, and the WONDERFUL Belle. Head over and check it out... It's a V/B/G triangle. It's called There You'll Be, and it's posted under Vegetas-Princess, for convenience. :) Also, Stef-Chan's fic "A shoulder to lean on" Is AWESOME!! And to make matters worse, if she doesn't get some readers, she's gonna take it down! So PLEASE, if you have a minute, read her fic, and drop her a review. It doesn't take THAT long people!! I promise, you won't be disappointed. Now, back to business.... Saiyan-Angel's fic "Lovely wings" It's a Bra/Goten fic, with a wee bit of T/P thrown in for good measure. ssjprincess' ficcie "Golden crown of the heavens" AWESOME V/B ficcie!! Not to mention I KNOW this girl has reviewed EVERY single story on FFN, so I'd say she deserves our reviews, don't you? Thought so. And of course...CRYSTALLINE MAXWELL'S FICCIES!!! Lol, go read em. Trust me, they're worth the time. I wouldn't read em if they weren't :) And if any of the lines in here don't make a bit of sense, blame Sapphire!! *grumbles* "Oh no, challenge me again!" I said, "It's LOADS of fun!" I said!! Lol, you know I love it. :)

Disclaimer: I had a life once.. now I have a computer and a modem..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone Says I love You

Chapter 6: Red Light Special :)

Pairings: GEE..I wonder.. 

Rating: R

Warnings: Some slight citrus.. Nothing above an R rating though

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~*Take a good look at it, look at it now*~**

Bulma opened the door quickly, and stepped into the darkened house. She flicked on the light as she walked past, dropping her purse somewhere in the living room, a shoe in the hall, and another at her bedroom door. Goku followed suit, and they met at her bedroom door, both smirking madly. Her hand tugged lightly at the top of Goku's pants, and she started to work on the button, before he stopped her assault, and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently, and crawled over her, before looking her dead in the eyes. 

"Bulma.... are you sure... I mean.. Aw hell, you know what I mean! I dunno if I can do this..." He mumbled, and turned his head away from her gaze.

"Why?" She asked, simply. A broad smile on her face.

"Dammit Bulma! You KNOW why!" He growled, and let his head down to rest in the crook of her neck.

**~*Might be the last time you'll have a go round*~**

"No, I don't. Tell me." She coaxed.

"Because, to tell you the truth, I don't deserve something this important. And don't you DARE ask what I'm talking about." He replied, his head never leaving it's resting place.

"Goku... Shut up. I'm a big girl you know." She replied with a smile, before turning his head, and capturing his lips with her own. He didn't respond for a moment, but finally, his heart won out over his mind, and he returned the kiss with just as much passion. 

He lifted himself off of her, and in one swift motion, pulled her into his lap, so she was facing him, straddling his thighs. She tugged insistently at the hem of his shirt, a devious little smile on her face. He obliged her by removing the tight fabric, and smirked as her eyes grew wide at the site of his well developed muscles. She ran her hands over his chest, up to the corded muscles of his neck, and kneaded them between her fingers expertly as if she'd done it often. And truth be told, she had. Goku had been training and working out for as long as she could remember, and Bulma had been right there to massage the kinks out of his muscles, but this time was different... VERY different. She let her hands fall from his neck, and ran them across his chiseled abs, down to the waistband of his pants. Goku shivered at the contact, before stopping her hands before they could do any more damage. She looked at him strangely for a minute, before shrugging, and allowing him to lay her down on the bed once more.

**~*I'll let you touch it if you'd like to go down ** ***~**

**!!!!!NON LIMERS...STOP HERE!!! YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ BELOW THIS LINE!!!! SKIP DOWN TO THE NEXT MESSAGE I LEFT!!! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!!!**

**~*I'll let you go further*~**

He removed her shirt quickly, and threw it to the floor. Her bra had been discarded elsewhere, at least it wasn't on her, but neither paid that too much attention. After all, her shirt was gone, as was her bra, leaving Bulma's topside completely exposed. 

Goku looked at her body for a moment, as if committing it to memory, before leaning his head down, and capturing her lips with his own. She gasped slightly against him mouth, her body arching into his instinctively. He took this as encouragement, and pulled her body closer to his, their tongues dancing seductively around each others mouth.

**~*If you take the southern route*~**

He ran his tongue across her breasts, to the valley between them, and continued southward. Across her flat stomach, to her belly button. She giggled as he licked softly at the sensitive flesh, and he shot her a quick smile, before continuing his ministrations. 

He ran his tongue lower, licking slowly over each exposed hip, before coming back to rest just above her zipper. With a final reassuring glance to Bulma, he undid her pants quickly, and slid the tight fabric over her legs. Lowering his head once more, he lapped gently at each thigh, eliciting a moan from the woman beneath him. 

**~*Don't go too fast, don't go too slow*~**

He smiled to himself, and ran his tongue further down her leg. Her lifted it to exposed the backside, and nipping lightly at the sensitive skin behind her knee. He continued his journey to her ankle, and across the top of her foot, kissing gently at the tips of her toes, before coming back up again on the opposite leg. He took her lips with his own, and kissed her passionately, wrenching another moan from her when he broke away, far too soon for her liking. She opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced by Goku's finger being placed over her lips.

**~*You've got to let your body flow *~**

"Last chance Bulma. I can't take anything back after this." He told her softly.

"I know... I wouldn't want you to." She reassured him. 

"Then... I'm sorry." He told her, cutting off anything she might've said by entering her swiftly. She cried out in pain as her barrier broke. A lone tear running down her cheek, followed closely by several more. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, and let a tear of his own fall. He'd done it. Taken from her the one thing she'd prided herself on. He cursed himself silently, but all thoughts were pushed from his mind as her give a reassuring smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~*I like 'em attentive and I like 'em in control*~**

"I love you." He breathed into her ear as the proverbial wave of pleasure washed over them both, making each lover cling to the others body in a desperate attempt to regain control of themselves.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~*Baby it's yours, all yours **

**If you want it tonight*~ **

Bulma instantly cuddled into his side, and he smiled. He wrapped his powerful arms around her, and gave a contented sigh, before finally succumbing to sleep.

He woke sometime early that morning, the previous night's events still unremembered in his sleep fogged mind. He looked into his arms at the sleeping Bulma, and smiled happily upon remembering. He kissed her shoulder lightly, and she stirred. She turned her head to look at him, she too a bit dazed, before remembering, and reaching a hand up to stroke his face gently.

**~*****I'll give you the red light special **

**All through the night ** ***~**

!**!!!!NON-LIMERS!!! IT'S SAFE TO READ AGAIN!!!!!**

"I've created a monster." He mumbled into her hair. "Not that I mind though." He quickly added, before leaning down and kissing her deeply. Once they finally decided to break the kiss, he gave her a little smile, before standing from the bed. He turned away from her, and pulled on his pants, before walking to the door.

"W-Where're you going?" She asked suddenly upon seeing him headed for the door.

**~*****Baby it's yours, all yours **

**If you want it tonight ** ***~**

"Food. I'm starving." He replied, his stomach growling as if to prove his point. "Don't worry, I'll be right back." He said with a smile, before exiting the room in the direction of the kitchen.

Bulma fell asleep almost immediately, not that anyone could blame her. How could the girl NOT be tired. :)

**~*****Just come through my door **

**Take off my clothes ** ***~**

Goku cooked enough to feed an army, He wolfed his share down quickly, before putting Bulma's on a tray, and carrying it to the bedroom. Upon seeing her sleeping figure, he almost didn't wake her. But quickly changed his mind upon deciding how hungry she must've been.

"Bulma? Babe? Food." He said simply, before planting a tiny kiss on her forehead.

"You made food for me too?" She asked sleepily. He helped her prop herself up, and laughed at how fast she ate. "What?" She asked him, upon seeing him smiling.

"Nothing. Just thinking." He replied, before taking the tray from her, and depositing it in the kitchen sink. He went back to her room, and crawled into the bed next to her, once again pulling her into his chest. They drifted off to sleep quickly, and stayed that way for quite awhile. They probably would've been there even longer than they had been, but they were waken from their slumber by an insistent ringing. Bulma shot out of bed quickly, and grabbed the phone.

**~*And turn on the red light*~**

"M..Hello?" She answered sleepily.

"Hey babe! It's me! I was just wondering how everything went last night. I was starting to get worried about you. I've been trying to call all day! And Krillin said he dropped you two off pretty early." He said cheerfully. 

Bulma paled visibly, and muttered a quick. "I'll call you back." Before hanging up the phone, and collapsing beside it. "Kami...What am I gonna do?"

**~*****I know that you want me **

**I can see it in your eyes*****~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Krillin giggled happily at the thought of Goku and Bulma. He shook his head once, before grabbing his car keys, and walking through his front door. He hopped into his car, and sped off down the driveway, in the direction of Capsule Corp. A small lacy bra lay in the seat next to him, and he laughed when he saw it. After all, what better way to get answers than to go directly to the source? He giggled again, and floored the gas, dead set on getting ALL the details.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~*****You might as well be honest **

**'Cause the body never lies*****~**

Yamcha grabbed his car keys and headed for the door. Bulma had sounded upset when he'd talked to her, and that was reason enough to go see her. Truth be told, he'd found himself wanting to see her all day. And THIS gave him the chance...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku was at her side before she could even blink. "Bulma? What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"Goku... just...don't... please. I don't wanna talk about it." She muttered, before running to the bathroom.

**~*****Tell me your secrets and I, I'll tell you mine **

**I'm feelin' quite sexy and I want you for tonight*****~**

"Bulma....tell me." He coaxed, his face worried.

"I'm fine. Just get dressed, I've gotta get a shower." She called to him. A devilish smirk crossed his features, and he walked to the bathroom door. He twisted the knob to open it, but much to his displeasure, it was locked...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Krillin pulled into Bulma's driveway, quickly parked his car, and jogged to the front door. He didn't bother knocking, using instead his key to enter. He unlocked the door, and stepped inside. All the lights were out, and the house was completely dark, except for a tiny rectangle of light coming from beneath the bedroom door. Bulma's bedroom door to be exact. With a cruel little smile, he walked over to the door, and entered the room quickly. Only to find Goku with his back to him, buttoning up his pants, still shirtless. And the very distinct sound of the shower running in the background.

"Oh Kami... You did it, didn't you? Well now, THAT should change a few things around!" Krillin exclaimed suddenly, sending the other man whirling around quickly to face the intruder.

**~*****If I move too fast just let me know **

**'Cause it means you move too slow*****~**

"Krillin! If she sees you in here, she's gonna kill ME!!" He scolded, his voice still a whisper.

"But.. I don't think you understand.. You just had sex with BULMA." He shot back, not bothering to keep his voice lowered.

"No, really? I musta missed that one!" Goku replied, before shooting around quickly as he heard the water in the shower turn off.

"Krillin! Dude, I love you, man. But I love her more! And I SWEAR, if she gets pissed at me, I'm gonna have to kill you!" He hissed, before shoving Krillin into the large walk-in closet.

He spun around from Krillin's hiding place just as Bulma walked back into the bedroom, nothing but a towel covering her naked form. Strands of wet turquoise hair clung to her shoulders, and tiny droplets of water still clung to her skin. It took all of Goku's composure to pull his eyes away from her tiny form. He sat down on the bed quickly, and pretended to occupy himself with searching for his shoe.

**~*****I like some excitement **

**And I like a man that goes*****~**

"Goku, who were you talking to?" She asked nervously, as she glanced around the room.

"Huh? Oh.. I was talking to..." He looked around the room desperately searching for an answer, and gave the only one he could come up with. "Oh... I.. was just... talking to the teapot, hehe" He replied quickly, holding up a tiny teapot as if to prove his answer.

"Goku, are you feeling ok?" She asked, as she placed her hand on his head, as if feeling for a temperature.

"Yeah, never better." He muttered in reply, before pulling her scantily clad form into his lap. She straddled his legs again, and kissed him roughly, still oblivious to the man hiding in her closet. Goku, too had seemingly forgotten about him, and didn't seem to plan of remembering as his hand traveled up Bulma's thigh, and over her rounded bottom. He removed the towel completely then, and pulled her body closer to him. She started to unbutton his pants, and he would've let her, of course, had it not been for the fact that his brain took that moment to remember the fact that Krillin was still shoved in the closet. He threw his arms quickly around Bulma, in a desperate effort to cover her, and she merely looked at him like he'd gone mad.

**~*****Baby it's yours, all yours **

**If you want it tonight*****~**

"Don't ask! Please!! Just put something over yourself!" He exclaimed, and covered her naked body with the blanket. He walked to the closet quickly, and pulled Krillin out. It was all he could do to keep from laughing at the smaller man. His eyes had bugged out of his head, and his face was a bright crimson color, making him greatly resemble a large tomato. Of course, Bulma wasn't nearly as happy to see him. 

"Krillin!!! You perv!! What in the world are you doing in my closet??" She screamed, then added, almost as an afterthought. "Isn't there a law against that?"

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to give this back!!" He exclaimed, and threw the bra onto the bed.

Bulma's face got even redder, this time from embarrassment, however. "Krillin! That doesn't answer why you're hiding in my closet!!! And um..what are you doing with my bra, by the way?" She asked sheepishly.

"Heh, you and Goku left it in my car." He replied with a smirk.

**~*****I'll give you the red light special **

**All through the night*****~**

"Oh...." Was her only reply. She might've said more, but Krillin cut her off again.

"So...um.. you guys wanna go get something to eat? I mean, we could pick up Bulma's car while we're out too." He said cheerfully, in a desperate attempt to lessen the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Yeah, sounds good." She mumbled. Goku agreed, and with a quick glance to Bulma, threw on his shirt. I'm headed out to the car with Krillin. We'll meet you around back,. ok?" He asked, before kissing her forehead quickly.

"Yeah, I'll be there in just a minute." She replied. After they'd left, she walked to her closet, and pulled out her clothes. She was just about to drop the blanket and dress, when there was a knock at the front door. She padded softly to the door, and yanked it open. "Goku! What've I told you about remembering your key?" She scolded, before noticing that it wasn't Goku who stood on the other side. "Yamcha!..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~*****Baby it's yours, all yours **

**If you want it tonight*****~**

"Hey...did you hear a door slam?" Krillin asked from his position under the hood of the car.

"I dunno. Let's go check." Goku replied. "Whoa hold up... Let's wash up first. The last thing I want is Bulma yelling at me for coming in greasy." Goku told him with a laugh. They walked over to the faucet, and proceeded to wash the grease from their now black hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~*****Just come through my door **

**Take off my clothes*****~**

"Hey! Um..whoa..." Yamcha's greeting was abruptly cut off as he saw Bulma standing before him, in nothing more than a thin blanket.

"Hi." She replied simply. Upon seeing him gawking at her body, she glanced down, and blushed a deep red color.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Krillin and Goku entered quietly through the back door. They made their way to Bulma's room silently, and upon finding it empty, proceeded to search the rest of the house. They were about to give up on finding her, when they noticed that the front door was open a bit. They made their way towards the foyer, Goku in front, Krillin following several feet behind. Suddenly, Goku growled, and turned. He stormed from the house quickly, slamming the door behind him as he went. Krillin looked puzzled for a moment, before his eyes adjusted to the darkness. There, pinned against the wall, was Bulma. Yamcha's mouth pressed firmly over hers, her hands tangled into his ebony hair.

"Oh...shit..." Krillin choked out, catching the attention of the two lovers.....

**~*And turn on the red light*~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tell me, does anyone else feel like shooting Bulma, or is it just me? Grr!! STUPID STUPID!! Uh oh... What's Goku gonna have to say about all this? Furthermore.. what's BULMA gonna have to say for herself? Ah yes, conflict, I LOVE CONFLICT!!! *winks at Megami* Told ya so!! Oh, and Sapphire, There's THREE in this chap alone!! Told ya I'd get em all!! Keep reading to find out what happens!! And PLEASE! Go check out "There You'll Be" My MistyDea and Myself. It's listed under Vegetas-Princess!! Love you guys! And as always, r/r... *shrugs* What can I say? I write more when I'm encouraged. :)

~*Chante*~


	7. Twisted

Ahhh, so I'm NOT the only one who wants to shoot Bulma, huh? I mean, come on!! How stupid can you get? *sigh* Sadly, I have no ray of hope to offer you.. it only gets more angsty from here. :) But not TOO angsty.. Ah hell, what'm I talking about? Even I dunno what's gonna happen next!! I do think I'll shoot Bulma, however... Megami!! GRAB THE GUN!! Let's make some conflict!!! :)

Plugs for this chappie... hmm.. lemme see.. Well, like I said last chap, I've got a new Goku/Bulma ficcie on the market, co written with Belle Sourire... check it out!! PLEASE!! I really wanna know whether to continue it or not!! That and the fact that *glares at Mandy* Belle is a bit.. LESS THAN OPTIMISTIC about her writing, so hop on over to it, and leave her a review... I know we'd both appreciate it. It's called "There You'll Be" And it's posted by Vegetas-Princess (that's me!! *grins*) Let's see here... what else have I got in my arsenal? Oh yes!! MistyDea's got a new ficcie out called " l'Amour Renouvele" (That means Renewed Love, just so you know) GREAT ficcie... and guess what? It's a Radditz/Chichi and Goku/Bulma ficcie! How awesome is THAT?? Oh yes, over on the G/B front (RisanF, are you paying attention? I'm not listing em for my health, ya know!!) ;-).. I can always come up with ficcies to fit that bill!! "Peter Pan" by See Jane Conform is very much AWESOME!! It's a more.. realistic look at how they might've gotten together. Guess what? The G/B queen herself has a new G/B out!! Juppers, you heard me.. "Three Diamonds" By Nekoni is well worth the read, of course, you already knew that, didn't you? Hmm.. what else is there? Ah yes! "All that's left behind" By Secretsquirl.. MAN I LOVE THESE PEOPLE!! They ALWAYS manage to feed my obsession.. Yes, I know I'm rambling... but I have ONE more G/B ficcie for this chap, then I'm done! I promise!! *crosses fingers* Heheheh... Ahem.. where were we? Oh, that's right!! "A shoulder to lean on" By Stef-chan!! PLEASE check this fic out!! She's an AWESOME author, and she's considering pulling the fic if she doesn't get some reviews!! And I'd REALLY hate to see that happen!! Help me out a bit here!! Ok, I'm done rambling now... *shrugs* I talk a lot! So sue me... Speaking of suing... ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Disclaimer: I own the Saiyans, if anyone wishes to borrow them, go review "There You'll be." And we'll talk about it. :) (yes, I know, it's another shameless plug on my part.. *shrugs* Do I look like I care? Didn't think so.) :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone Says I love you

Chapter 7: Twisted

Warnings: A VERY unhappy Goku!! And yes, he has a potty mouth, can't help it!! He's SEVERELY pissed off. :) And um, there's a LOT of use of the F word... sorry, but I couldn't really get around it... like I said, Goku's REALLY pissed off. :)

Rating: R

Parings: Just wait and see

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~*You know you are my lover*~**

"Oh...shit..." Krillin choked out, catching the attention of the two lovers. Yamcha merely stood there staring, quietly wondering exactly WHY the shorter man had decided to so rudely interrupt them. Bulma, on the other hand, didn't react so calmly.

"Kami....he saw, didn't he?" She murmured quietly, unable to lift her eyes from the floor.

"Yeah, he did. That's fucked up, Bul... it really is... " Krillin shook his head sadly, and headed for the door, leaving a distraught Bulma, and a rather confused Yamcha behind to stare after him. He headed through the back door, silently following Goku's path. He glanced around for a moment, before finally spotting him sitting beneath a tree, his head rested against it. Quickly, he made his way over to the unhappy man, and took a seat beside him.

**~*You got me twisted over you*~**

"Just go away Krillin." Goku said quietly, never once glancing up to look at his lifelong friend.

"You know me better than that." Was Krillin's only reply. He placed a hand reassuringly on Goku's shoulder, and gave a defeated sigh when the taller man shook it off silently. "You need to go talk to her." He said softly, suddenly becoming VERY interested in a blade of grass.

Goku snorted, and cast a heated look to Krillin, who ignored it. After all, if put in the same position, he would've reacted EXACTLY the same way.

"Well, hate to be the bearer of bad news, but she's coming this way." He murmured, before standing and dusting himself off. He walked away from the tree quickly, to where a still confused Yamcha stood.

**~*I know I got what you need*~**

"She hasn't explained anything yet, has she?" He asked upon reaching the scarred man's side.

"Uh uh.. care to fill me in?" Yamcha asked, but the glint in his eyes showed that he knew more than he was letting on.

"That's YOUR business, I'm here for one reason." He replied, his gaze still focused on Goku.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~*So what you wanna do*~**

"Goku?" She called out timidly as she made her way to where he sat.

"Get the fuck away from me." He replied sharply, before standing. He didn't turn to face her, but he could tell she was hurt. *Good.* He thought to himself.

She kept walking toward him, however, and placed a hand on his arm. Faster than she had thought humanly possible, he whirled around, and pinned her tightly to the tree. His hand wrapped tightly around her throat.

"I told you to stay the fuck away." He growled, before realizing what he'd done, and loosening his grip on her. He didn't let completely go, however. Much to Bulma's dismay.

**~*Baby, baby I know*~**

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, as her hand reached up to caress his face. He swatted it away, however, his expression never changing.

"No, you're not. If you'd wanted to _fuck_, you could've told me that. Kami knows I would've, Bulma. But I didn't deserve this. You know that as well as I do. See, as crazy as it might sound, I love you. But, I wouldn't expect you to understand that. You wanted to fuck, we fucked, nothing more, nothing less. But you're crazy if you think nothing's changed." He spat, before releasing his hold on her, and walking away from the tree. He climbed into the passenger seat of Krillin's car, and Krillin took the hint that it was time to leave. He walked to the car quickly, and started the engine, and with a squeal of the tires, they were gone, the small cloud of dust being the only sign that anything had ever happened.

**~*Baby I love you so*~**

Yamcha rushed quickly to a sobbing Bulma's side to comfort her, and much to his relief, she let him.

"You... slept with him, didn't you?" He asked, the words catching in his throat. Bulma merely nodded in response, making his heart sink even more than it had previously.

"Kami, I'm sorry! I didn't think!" She exclaimed, her tears quickly soaking through his thin t-shirt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~*But you don't feel like I do*~**

"Where you wanna go, man?" Krillin asked Goku softly as soon as they pulled out of the driveway. 

"Anywhere but here." Was his only reply. "On second thought.. think Emily might be at the club tonight?" He asked, a devious smile playing on his lips.

"No! Come on, don't do that to her! Yeah, it might not have been right for her to do it to you, but this is insane, Goku!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Do what to her? She wanted to fuck, we fucked. I wanna fuck, Emily wants to fuck, so I'm gonna go fuck." He said, his cold expression never changing.

"Well no, she won't be there. It's Sunday night, remember? She doesn't work on Sundays." Krillin replied, adding a silent prayer to Kami that Goku would buy his lie.

**~*Tell me what can I do*~**

"Whatever. Just take me home, then. I need to make a few phone calls, anyway." He said icily, before laying his head over to rest on the tinted window.

"Now, THAT I can do." Krillin chuckled. The rest of the ride to Goku's apartment was quiet, neither man breaking the silence that had descended upon them. "You need a ride tomorrow morning?" Krillin called as Goku climbed from the car.

"Nah, I'll manage." Goku replied, the icy smile still present on his face. He slammed the door, and ran up the stairs to his apartment quickly, leaving Krillin behind.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Krillin said, before giving a slight shiver upon remembering his tone of voice.

**~*But I gotta be strong*~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku slammed the door behind him, and marched into the living room, thankful for once that he lived alone. He pulled his shirt off, and threw it onto the couch, before heading to the kitchen. He grabbed a TV dinner from the freezer, threw it into the microwave, and hopped up onto one of the stools at the bar to eat. After he was done, he grabbed the phone from it's cradle, and dialed a number quickly. He gave a defeated sigh as he heard the familiar click of the answering machine.

"Hey, Mandy, it's Goku. I was just calling to see what..." His message was quickly cut off by the breathless answer of a woman's voice on the other end.

**~*Did me wrong*~**

"Hey there! So, you finally decided to give me a call, huh? I was beginning to wonder if you ever would." The girl said with a giggle.

Goku rolled his eyes at her annoying voice, but quickly reminded himself that she was, after all ONE of the prettiest girls at the school. Not THE prettiest of course, we all know who he thought that was. But, then again, Mandy DID sit next to him in shop class, and that was all that mattered, yes, she would do perfectly..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma woke early the next morning, a VERY distinct pain now present between her legs. She hobbled to the bathroom to shower, and dressed quickly, before limping out into the hall to find Yamcha, who had slept on the couch. She'd offered to share her bed, but he'd declined, saying that he wouldn't feel right.. *No, he doesn't want to sleep on the sheets you had sex with Goku on.* Her mind told her, but she quickly pushed away the painful memory. She plopped down next to the ready to go, but still groggy Yamcha, and pecked him quickly on the cheek.

**~*****When I thought that we were really down*****~**

"Morning." She said sweetly, before intertwining her fingers with his own,

"Hey babe, ready to go?" He asked, a hint of sadness still present in his voice. He stood from the couch quickly, pulling her with him, and headed for the door, stopping only for a moment to let Bulma grab her bag from the table next to the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The day went by relatively smoothly. Bulma had been through three classes, and still no sign of Goku. Then again, that could all change, after all, the next class WAS shop, and the first class the two had together. She walked into the classroom quickly, her head held high. However, when she got nearly to her seat, her heart hit the floor like a ton of bricks. 

**~*So you say you want me*~**

There, sitting on Goku's lap, was the brown haired girl he'd been flirting with earlier. Her arms were thrown around his neck, one of his hands rested casually over her legs, the other rested on her bottom. He looked up then, and flashed Bulma a smirk, before leaning in, and sucking gently at the girl's earlobe, his eyes never leaving Bulma's. Bulma turned around quickly, and plopped down into her seat, her face burning a bright crimson color. The teacher walked in at this point, and flashed a dirty look to Goku, and the seat's other occupant, before rolling his eyes, and turning to face the blackboard.

Mandy took this as her cue to get up, so she did so, reluctantly taking her leave from Goku's lap. Goku turned his attention to the teacher at that point, making VERY sure to ignore the head of Blue hair that rested in the seat ahead of him. Not to mention the fact that it smelled like Strawberries. Goku LOVED strawberries.

At the bell, Everyone jumped from their seats quickly, Mandy tucked tightly under Goku's arm, much to Bulma's obvious disgust. Bulma gathered her books and headed to the door. She gave a thankful sigh, however, upon finding that Yamcha was in the hall waiting for her.

**~*Make up your mind*~**

"Hey babe! Thought you might want a little company walking to lunch." He said, before taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"Yeah, not to mention I think I need a new TABLE for lunch." She remarked dryly.

"No prob, you can come sit with me." He replied with a smile, before leading her gently down the hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~*Cuz I'm not gonna be here for long*~**

"Now, you remember what to do right?" Goku questioned Mandy softly. The way they were standing made it appear as if they were lovers. Mandy was backed up against the lockers, Goku in front of her, his head leaned down so that it lay gently on her shoulder.

"Uh huh, I've got it under control." She replied, before noticing Bulma walking towards them. She quickly leaned her head up, and caught Goku's lips with her own, catching him completely off guard. She gestured with her eyes however, and he too saw them coming. He leaned into the kiss as well, surprised at how wrong it felt. He had to admit, Mandy lacked nothing in the kissing department, except for the flame. And Goku imagined that two days ago, he wouldn't even have noticed it was missing.

Bulma's eyes widened as she saw Goku locked in a passionate kiss with the girl, and tears sprang to her eyes. Yamcha, however, didn't seem to even notice the couple pressed firmly against the lockers. He just kept on talking as if nothing was going on around him.

**~*Baby, baby in time*~**

As soon as they passed, Mandy abruptly broke off the kiss, and Goku pulled away. "See? TOLD you I knew what I was doing." She said with a wink, before taking his arm, and pulling him down the hallway.

"So I see." He chuckled as they entered the crowded cafeteria. "Now, this is REALLY important, you have to make her believe it." He reminded her softly, before leaving her to stand in the line alone. He headed for the table, relieved that Krillin was there. After all, what's the use of having fireworks if no one sees them, right?

"Hey man, how's it going?" Krillin greeted Goku happily, upon seeing his mood had drastically improved from that of the previous night.

"Great. Never better, actually." Goku replied, never taking his eyes off of Mandy, who was standing with a group of her friends, with Bulma directly behind them...

**~*Baby I know you'll find*~**

"No, TRUST me Crystal, he's INCREDIBLE in bed." Mandy exclaimed, her friends bursting into a fit of giggles at the comment.

"Oh, and I'm sure you'd know." A blond haired girl replied.

"Actually, I would. He called me last night, something about some CRAZY girl had cheated on him, and he was lonely. God, I've NEVER had sex like that before! I dunno who it was that lost him, but she HAD to be insane! I swear, we had sex like 12 times! And then, to top it off, he told me he loved me when he came.***" She giggled, hoping that her words hit close enough to home for Bulma.

They did.

**~*That what you needed was here*~**

Tears once again sprang to her eyes, this time, however, there was no stopping them. They fell, unbidden, until she could listen to no more. She turned abruptly, and ran from the room, bumping into several people along the way.

Goku watched it all, a sly smile on his face. Upon seeing her flee from the room, Mandy winked to him, and he returned it, much to Krillin's dismay.

"You had something to do with that, didn't you?" He asked calmly.

"So what if I did? She got what she deserved." Goku replied, the ice once again present in his normally cheerful voice.

**~*Think about it my dear*~**

"Hey man, what you do is your business. But, if you love her so much, why fuck with her like that, that's all I'm asking." Krillin replied as he eyed Goku's face carefully.

"That's the thing. I NEVER fucked with her. And I Do love her. But for Kami's sake Krillin, she's killing me! I didn't sleep any last night because of her. Not that that's anything new! I tell you, though, it didn't hurt HALF as much when she didn't know as it does now." He replied, his eyes fixed on the door Bulma had run out of. "Kami, Krillin. What'm I gonna do without her? I've NEVER done anything without her! Hell, I'm having trouble getting through the day knowing I can't talk to her!"

"No one said you couldn't. So what if love's not in it for you? She's your best friend, Goku. Don't let him come between you." Krillin finished, using his head to gesture toward Yamcha, who was at that moment, walking through the door, a still sobbing Bulma wrapped tightly in his arms.

**~*But I gotta be strong*~**

"I'd rather lose her completely than have to see her with him." He spat out, before standing from the table, and walking quickly to where Mandy sat.

"Hey, GREAT performance. What'd you tell her, anyway?" Goku asked curiously.

"Just what you told me to. You know, about you being good in bed and all. Oh, and I added this thing about you saying you loved me as you came. You shoulda seen her face when I said it! I think that's what really got her. I wonder why she reacted like that, though?" She asked a now chalk white Goku.

"Fuck... because I DID say that...to her." He mumbled, and slid into a chair at her table upon suddenly finding that his legs wouldn't support him.

**~*Did me wrong*~**

"Kami Goku, I'm sorry! I didn't know! Damn, lemme guess, you hate me now, huh?" Mandy asked, unshed tears springing into her bright green eyes.

"Of course I don't hate you. Just don't add anything else from now on, ok? We stick directly to the plan, nothing else." Goku said, before finally standing again. He kissed Mandy's cheek gently, before leaving the room.

He retreated to their.. HIS place on the school roof, desperately hoping to finally be able to be alone. And truthfully, for fifteen minutes or so, he was. Then, a door clicked shut softly behind him. He didn't even have to turn to see who it was.

**~*When I thought that we were really down*~**

"What?" He asked softly, MUCH softer than he would've liked. Wiping desperately at his eyes to dry his tears before they were seen.

'You know exactly what, Goku. How could you lie to me like that? You said the same thing to Mandy you said to me! And you didn't even have the decency to wait a night before you fucked her!" Bulma screeched.

"Oh, shut up! You didn't even wait until you were DRESSED before you crawled back to HIM! And tell me, Bulma, when exactly did you start believing everything you heard?" Goku asked, never once turning to face her.

**~*So you say you want me*~**

_"If you'd wanted to fuck, Bulma, you should've just said that."_ She said, throwing his own words back into his face. "So, tell me, what exactly DID we do then? We fucked, Goku. Yeah, loved me, my ass. Dammit, Goku! I gave my virginity to you for Kami's sake!" She added, almost as an afterthought.

"Don't you DARE throw that at me, Bulma! Don't you fucking do it! You knew EXACTLY what you were doing! You knew! You put me in the most difficult position I'd ever been in! For Kami's sake, Bulma, I cried when I did it! You know that, right? I cried because I took something that important away from you! And you _still_ think we fucked? No, _princess, _ we didn't. Trust me, had I been _fucking _you, you wouldn't have enjoyed it NEARLY as much as you did. No, Bulma. I didn't _ fuck _ you. But, if you'd like, I can show you the difference." He screamed back, whirling around to face her for the first time.

Bulma gasped when she saw him. His face was streaked from drying tears, his eyes glittering with ones that he hadn't allowed himself to cry. "I.. I'm sorry. But, how could you say the same thing to her?" Bulma asked, her voice calm now.

**~*Make up your mind*~**

"Like I said before, do you believe everything you hear?" He asked back, turning away from her once again.

"I don't know! I don't know anything anymore! You say you love me, but how can you do this? Did we make love? Or did we fuck? You're telling me one thing, and saying another." She said, never once raising her voice.

"One way to find out. Sleep with him. Then YOU tell me where the difference comes in." He said, before turning around, and walking through the door, never once looking back.

"If that's what you want Goku... then I will." She replied. His words still echoing in his head. She stared off of the roof for a minute more, before giving an exaggerated sigh, and walking back into the school.

**~*Cuz I'm not gonna be here for long*~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku hopped into his car.. Kami knows he was thankful to have it back. He cranked the motor, wincing sharply when "Tilt a whirl" started blaring once more into his ears. He abruptly pulled the CD from the player, and threw it out the window. He drove as quickly as possible to Capsule corp. in hopes of getting the clothes he had there together before she got home. He almost accomplished this, and probably would've, had he not run across an old photo album in his quest. He sat on her bed, and looked through the old photos, oblivious to the time. And he probably would've stayed like that too, had it not been for the fact that the front door slammed, once again sending him hurtling into action. He slammed the photo album closed, threw his clothes into a bag as quickly as possible, and opened her bedroom door, only to find her doing exactly what he'd told her to do...

**~*you got me twisted, thinkin bout the way that things used to be*~**

_"One way to find out. Sleep with him. Then YOU tell me where the difference comes in." _His own words came back to haunt him then, as he saw her moving atop him slowly. Goku tore his eyes away quickly, grabbed his bag, and made his way to the front door, his presence still unknown to the pair of lovers on the couch. He made sure to slam the door as he walked out though, sending Bulma flying off of Yamcha, a confused look on her face. Yamcha threw on his pants quickly, and raced to the door, just in time to see Goku un encapsulate his car and hop in.

"It's him." He said simply. It was enough for Bulma however, she threw on Yamcha's T-shirt, and ran out the door.

"Goku! Wait!" She called, wincing sharply as the hard gravel bit into her feet.

**~*when it was you and me girl I was so free*~**

"Heh, you never listened to me before, Bul. Why the hell'd you have to start now?" He asked softly, his hand reaching up to touch her cheek. "I do love you, you know that, right? I realize just how much now. I love you enough to walk away. That's the best thing I can do. Go back to Yamcha, he needs you worse than I do." He said, a smile forced upon his face.

"But, you don't understand..." She began, only to be abruptly cut off by a finger to her lips.

"I do." He said simply, before throwing the car into reverse, and backing quickly out of the driveway.

**~*see you had my heart from the start like cupid*~**

"But... I see the difference!" She called to him, too late. He was gone, and Bulma finally realized what she'd let go. Reluctantly, she walked into the house, and back to Yamcha...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, you just LEFT?!" Krillin exclaimed suddenly, a large drop of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Yeah, I did. She's happy, and I'll get over it eventually." He replied.

**~*and I was just downright foolish and stupid*~**

"Is that legal? I mean CAN she do that to you?" Mandy asked suddenly, upon noticing Bulma cuddled up to Yamcha.

"Suppose so. I'm not worried about it though. After all, there's a thousand other ways to get her back." He replied with a smirk.

"THERE'S the Goku I know! For a minute there, I thought you'd given up!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Me? Nah.. just postponed a bit, that's all." He replied, all the ice gone from his voice.

"Well, I dunno about you, but I'm gonna have a talk with her." Mandy said suddenly, before hopping up from the table, and heading toward Bulma.

**~*But now I know the reason for the pain and the headaches*~**

Goku moved to stop her, but instead chuckled and let her go. "This should be good." He muttered. He watched on in amusement when Mandy approached Bulma, and Bulma's eyes grew wide. She shook her head, and glanced to Goku quickly, before saying something to Yamcha, and following Mandy from the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bulma, I know you hate me, and to tell you the truth, I don't exactly hold you in the highest regards either. But, Goku's a great guy, and whether he admits it or not. He's miserable without you. As much as it pains me to say it, he's in love with you. You fucked up once Bulma, don't do it again." Mandy said softly, before turning on her heel and walking away, a smile playing softly at the edges of her mouth.

**~*You left me all alone now I can't even concentrate*~**

Bulma stood there gaping for a minute, before chasing Mandy down. "Wait, please. There's something I have to know. Did you ever... you know... have sex with Goku?" She asked softly, already sure of what the answer would be.

"If it was up to me, yes. But, seeing as how it isn't, no. We never did. I'm giving you this chance Bulma, this is your warning though. I'm going to prom with Goku. I will NOT hesitate to do everything in my power to get him into bed that night. That leaves you with two days to make up your mind." She said, before flipping her hair absentmindedly over her shoulder.

"You've got a real attitude problem, you know that?" Bulma asked angrily, her hands bunched into little fists at her sides.

**~*I guess I'll wait for the day until you come back*~**

"No, you got that wrong. I don't have a problem with my attitude... YOU have one with it!" She shot back, an arrogant smirk plastered onto her face.

"Why you little bitch!" Bulma screamed before launching herself at the brown haired woman. Goku heard the commotion first, and ran for the door. He got there just in time to see Mandy throw Bulma against the wall. His eyes grew wide for a moment, before he saw Bulma retaliate by grabbing Mandy's hair, and slamming her head first into a locker.

**~*Because my heart is where your love is at*****~**

"Whoa! Whoa! Break it up! Both of you!" He exclaimed as he grabbed Bulma's arms and pulled her up against him. Yamcha looked at him for a moment, before grabbing the other girl, and doing the same thing. "Do I need to remind you that there's TWO days left until Prom? You get caught fighting now, and NEITHER of you'll be going!" He exclaimed, wincing sharply as one of Bulma's feet connected with his shin. "And YOU! Stop struggling!" He exclaimed, before picking her up, and carrying her down the hall a bit.

"Let me go!" She hissed at him, and he merely chuckled, but didn't put her down.

**~*You got me twisted*~**

"Honestly Bulma, I thought you knew better." He scolded, a slight laugh evident in his voice.

"Oh, bite me, would ya? I could've taken her easily." She said with a scowl.

"Stop doing that, you look like Vegeta." He teased, pleased, however when she stopped.

**~*You know you are my lover*~**  


"How can you STAND her? THAT'S who you're taking to prom?" Bulma asked once she'd calmed down.

"Well, yeah. Like you said before, everyone else has dates." He replied, looking into her eyes for a bit longer than he should've.

"So, um... You coming over tonight? We're doing a card quiz." Bulma said suddenly.

**~*You got me twisted over you*~**

"A what?" Goku asked, before wrinkling his nose up a bit in confusion.

"A card quiz. You know... where the whole family assembles around the table, looks at the report card and tries to recognize what your teacher wrote on it exactly..." She chuckled.

"In my family, we always called that judgment day." He laughed, the twinkle once again back in his eyes.

**~*I know I got what you need*~**

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I haven't exactly been doing my homework lately. Not to mention Cass called me earlier, and told me to find a new job. My parent's are gonna KILL me." She joked, obviously pleased that he was no longer upset.

"Well then, in that case, I wouldn't miss it." He said with a smile, before noticing that he was still holding her. He sat her on her feet, and cleared his throat, before desperately attempting to change the subject.

"You know, I really should still be mad at you. After all, you've put me through hell." Bulma said.

"Yes, and I SHOULD tell your parents what you've been up to this weekend. Ah yes, revenge is sweet... said the panda to the mouse." Goku laughed, before turning, and shoving her back down the hall.

**~*Got me twisted over you*~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sapphire!! Guess what? There's 4 in this one!! I'm cranking! Juppers, that I am! Oh, yeah, sorry, I get sidetracked sometimes. *blushes* So, whatcha think? Like? No like? Wanna hang me up by my toes? And no, just to let you know, the conflict is NOT over... in fact, it's JUST beginning. *evil smirk* Oh, and someone asked me if prom would be the last chap. Nopers, it won't. Lol, confused yet? Good. Next time, a face from Yamcha's past comes barreling back into his life, and what's this? GOKU has to help him? What's Bulma gonna have to say about all this? Find out next time, on... EVERYONE SAYS I LOVE YOU..

*fade out as corny soap opera music begins to play*


	8. Answer The phone

Hihihi!! So, STILL wanna shoot Bulma? Juppers, me thought so. First, before I do ANYTHING else, I'd like to make something clear. Pareathe, tell Goku he's welcome to use Ki bonds on me ANYTIME he wants, kk? Good. Now that THAT'S outta the way, let's get down to business, shall we? HUGE GIGANTIC thanks to Alexa for her help with the song for this chap. See? Told ya I'd put it in there! Just took me a little bit... that's all. :)

Now, on to the next order of business... They killed me!! Vegetas-Princess is dead!! *sobs* That's ok... I'm still here... and STILL posting, but all my reviews are gone, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave me a review! Wanna be SUPER awesome to me? Leave two? Wanna make me have a complete heart attack? Review em all! Lol, ok, just thought I'd beg for reviews. I'm done now... Really.. I am... PLEASE???? :)

**~*~*~*~*~*~PLUGS~*~*~*~*~*~**

** Belle Sourire's fics:**

"Tale as old as Time" and "Matter of Pride" Both are AWESOME fics, by a TERRIFIC author. Not to mention she's a great friend too. :) Not to mention "There You'll Be" By none other than Belle and ME!! :)

**Crystalline Maxwell's fic: **

"Torn" Tis a Harry Potter ficcie, gots LOADS of OCs and such. Makes for a fun read. Not to mention she's one of my best friends in the world. 

** Sapphireangelofnighthotmail.com's fics **

"Old Ladies" and "Fallin" 

**MistyDea's fics **

"The Mystic" and "l'Amour Renouvele| or Renewed Love"

** Kiseki's ficcies **

"legends" and "Love and War and demons"

Check those ficcies out! I put em there for a reason ya know! :) NO! Check this one out first goofy! :)

Disclaimer: I own it! I confess!! I'm Akira Toriyama!! *sobs* What? I'm not? Well then... Why'd you ask me? *sobs* I'm so confuzzled!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone Says I love you

Chapter 8: Answer the phone

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*We're on this rollercoaster ride*~

"Quit shoving, would ya?" Bulma snapped, before whacking the man behind her playfully on the arm.

"Well, if you'd actually MOVE, we wouldn't have a problem!" Goku replied with a grin, before shoving her, yet again.

~*Hold on, I'll stay here by your side*~

Mandy growled at Bulma as she walked past, and Bulma made a lunge at her, only to be stopped by two strong pairs of arms. One being Goku's... the other belonging to Yamcha. Goku shot the man a go-to-hell look, before shrugging, and walking over to where Mandy stood. He wrapped his powerful arms around her instead, and with a defeated sigh, walked with her into the cafeteria.

"Yamcha! That was ridiculous, and you know it!" Bulma scolded softly.

~*We head up to the sky then we slide back down*~

"Tell me then, how exactly AM I supposed to act around him? You slept with him for Kami's sake Bulma!" He shot back, nowhere near as softly.

Bulma merely stared at the man for a moment, before wrenching her arm away from his grasp, and turning her body around to face him. She brought her hand up, and smacked him square across the face, and with a satisfied smirk, turned on her heel, and stomped into the Cafeteria.

~*Upside down try to figure out*~

Yamcha's shocked expression, nor the reddening of his cheek weren't what really shocked him. The fact that she had defended Goku over him.. THAT was the real shocker. And suddenly it hit him, like a slap in the face, if you'll excuse the pun. He too stalked down the hallway, in the opposite direction of the Cafeteria.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*Not sure if we could work it out*~

"Goku!" Bulma called as she chased after his retreating form.

Goku turned around quickly, and tried his best to hide the smile that crept across his face. "Hey Bul! What's up?" He asked, still trying, yet failing miserably, not to smile.

~*I wanna be alone but you feel like home*~

"Pizza" She replied.

"Excuse me?" Mandy asked, confused.

~*Answer the phone, I know that you're home*~

"Pizza"

"Um...B? Are you ok?" Krillin asked as he walked over to join the group.

~*I wanna get you alone, and do it again, do it again*~

"Pizza." She replied, yet again.

"Did you know that if your body height matched your IQ you could walk straight under an amoeba?" Mandy asked softly. She rolled her eyes at Bulma

~*Answer the phone, I know that you're home*~

"Pizza." Bulma said once more.

"Pizza, eh?" Goku asked back, the large smile still present on his face.

~*I wanna get you alone, and do it again, do it again*~

"Pizza," She replied, before taking hold of Goku's arm and walking from the room, leaving a rather confused Mandy and Krillin behind.

"Um.. What just happened here exactly?" Mandy asked. 

~*The signals all are flashing red*~

"No idea... those two communicate WAY too well. I think we're going out for pizza though. Either that, or she's speaking in tongues again. That actually makes more sense. Ah well, if that's the case, I need to follow her and see what evil she's plotting! Um... in correspondence with the prophecy, of course." Krillin replied, before grabbing Mandy's arm and pulling her from the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*It doesn't matter what was said*~

"Stupid! Stupid stupid stupid!!" Yamcha screamed as he kicked the door to the bathroom stall. His frustrations didn't stop there, however. He didn't stop until the bathroom was completely trashed. The trash can was lying on it's side with the lid ripped off, contents spilling over the tile floor. The soap dispenser had been ripped from the wall, a slippery pink puddle lay surrounding it on the ground.

"Apologize! That's what I'll do! I'll apologize! She can't stay mad at me forever!" Yamcha exclaimed happily, before jumping from his seat next to the trash can lid, and running down the hall, in the direction of the cafeteria. He skidded to a halt in front of the doorway, and scanned the area quickly. His heart fell when he noticed the blue haired woman wasn't present. "Well, it's not like she ran back to Goku or....." His thoughts trailed off though, as his gaze fell on Goku's usual table, and it's obvious lack of occupants. "Ah shit..." He muttered to himself, before checking his watch. He cursed aloud again, and turned on his hell. He took off running BACK down the hall, this time towards the parking lot

~*This bed is much too big without me and you*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"See? Told you Pizza would be good!" Bulma exclaimed as she took another bite of her Taco Pizza.

"Ik couldft agrief moor Buwma!" Goku replied, his mouth still full of food.

~*This all seems so ridiculous*~

Mandy cast a quick look at Bulma, who merely shrugged and replied "He said 'I couldn't agree more, Bulma.'" The other woman flashed a look at Krillin, who currently had an eyebrow quirked.

"See? Waaaaaay too well." Was his only reply, before turning his attention back to his food.

"Anyone need a refill?" Goku asked, before taking his own cup, and standing.

"Yeah, me." Bulma replied, and handed him her cup.

"Jeez Goku, with all the coke you drink, it's a wonder you've got such an awesome figure!" Mandy exclaimed and shot him a wink.

"That's my raison d'être, my sense of life!" He replied.

"What is?" She asked, her face showing her confusion

"Root beer!" Both Bulma and Goku answered in unison.

"You're right... way too well." Mandy muttered to Krillin. Goku took the drinks and left, returning a moment later, two full cups in hand. He seated himself at the table once more, and conversation once more ensued, this time taking the inevitable turn toward the upcoming prom.

"Yeah, so... um.. Bulma! When are you supposed to pick your dress up for Prom? I've gotta go get mine later this afternoon." Mandy said, nonchalantly.

~*Why can't we just get over this*~

"Yeah, I gotta go get mine today too. Hmm.. want a ride there? Or are you gonna try to kill me as soon as I'm away from Goku?" Bulma smirked.

"Hey! YOU lunged at me! I merely stated a simple fact."

"Oh, and what fact might that have been?" Bulma asked, satisfied that she'd won the argument.

~*Don't make me say the obvious*~

"That if you aren't gonna screw him, Then I am!!" Mandy hollered. Krillin sweat dropped, Bulma face vaulted, and Goku swallowed half of his pizza.

"Do Wha? Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Krillin asked as he glanced around the crowded pizza parlor. Nearly all the shop's occupants were staring at them. Krillin merely waved to the gawking patrons, before turning back to Goku, and slapping the now red man on the back. "Breathe!" He called out as he did so, and Goku swallowed the pizza, much to everyone's relief.

~*Without you*~

"Um... well, I don't think THIS has ever happened to me before!" He exclaimed, and reached a hand behind his head as he grinned. He glanced nervously between the two women, who at that moment, looked like they might jump over the table and strangle each other.

"Whaddya say we get outta here? I'm sure Yamcha's looking for me." Bulma muttered, seemingly oblivious to the hurt look that crossed Goku's features.

~*Answer the phone, I know that you're home*~

"Like I said... If you won't, THEN I WILL." Mandy growled back as she stood from the table, pulling Goku along behind her.

"Kami! Is he whipped or something? I mean, look at the way she treats him!" Bulma exclaimed to a bewildered Krillin.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've seen someone treat him worse than that." He mumbled in reply.

~*I wanna get you alone, and do it again, do it again*~

"Who? How could someone be so mean to him?"

"Do you REALLY want me to answer that? Because I can..."

"Well, yeah! I mean, I've NEVER seen Goku act like that before! He's doing everything she asks him too! Have YOU ever seen him act like this?"

~*Answer the phone, I know that you're home*~

"No, I've seen him worse. And the person that MAKES him that way... is you." Krillin stated. He glanced once at the bewildered woman, before he too left the table.

"I've never hurt him! He said himself he was ok!" She called out suddenly.

"Keep telling yourself that Bul..." Was his only reply as he left the shop.

~*I wanna get you alone, and do it again, do it again*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How can you just let her walk all over you like that Goku? From what I've seen, you've never done anything to hurt her!" Mandy exclaimed.

"No, I have. This.." he gestured between the two of them, "This is hurting her. I didn't realize it until now, but it is. I wanted to hurt her, I HAVE hurt her, and I feel like shit for it. How much sense does that make? It's like she's got the power to turn my entire world upside down, and she doesn't know it... either that, or she doesn't care. That's probably the most logical explanation. I mean, how could I expect her to care? It's not like I ever meant a damn thing to her. Just a stupid fuck. I sat here and made myself think it was more, but it wasn't. Everything I do for her, every time I TRY to make her love me, she runs back to him! I never thought I'd have to say this line, but hell... What's he got that I don't? I'll tell you what he's got! He's got her!"

~*I practiced all my lines to a telephone while you were sleeping*~

"Goku! Calm down! Don't let her do this to you! You're tearing yourself apart over this! And I mean, you're not exactly making me feel too great about this either you know! Am I really THAT horrible? Can you not even PRETEND to have a relationship with me? I thought that was the arrangement! You know how I feel about you, Goku. I've made that PERFECTLY clear. Why not just give up on her? She doesn't care! I do! Why are you STILL mourning over the loss? Especially when it's HER that's losing?!" Mandy turned away quickly, and wiped a tear from her eye, before whirling around to face the broken man again.

~*I remember the way you curled your toes  
On the side of the stage at all our shows*~

"I can't." He whispered, before wiping the tears from his own cheeks with the back of his hand. He walked back down the sidewalk, to where Krillin stood, leaned against the wall. He never turned to look at the other man, just through his keys to him as he passed. Krillin caught them with ease, and hopped into Goku's car. 

~*And the glow on your face just because of one rose  
And when I wake up in the morning and you're wearing my clothes*~

Mandy moved to get in the car, but stopped quickly when she saw Bulma emerge from the restaurant. She stalked over to the shorter girl, and pulled her hand back to throw a punch. Bulma looked up just in time to see a fist headed directly for her face. She closed her eyes, and braced for the contact. The contact that was never made. She warily cracked one eye open, followed by another, and found, much to her surprise, exactly WHY. A large hand gripped Mandy's tightly in its own, a mere two inches from her face. She glanced quickly to her savior's face, but she knew before she saw it who it was. The spiky black hair revealed that much.

"V-Vegeta?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ohhhh man... that was bad, wasn't it? And no, this isn't gonna be a V/B ficcie, but trust me, Vegeta comes into play later on in the plot. I promise! And I know I promised that someone from Yamcha's past was stepping in this chap, well, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about that, and truthfully, I had planned on this chap being longer, but that just seemed like the PERFECT place to cut it off!! Isn't that horrible? HUGE GIGANTIC MEGA BIG thanks to EVERYONE who left a review again. I'm soooo sorry they all went away guys, I really am! That's ok though, cuz I'm baaaaaack! Oh, and Sapphy, Four more in this one. :-D Look for the next chap VERY soon, ok? And I mean it this time! Love ya!!

~*Chante*~


	9. What makes you different

So, I'm taking it you liked the Veggie scene, eh? Well, I've decided to increase his role in the fic a bit... *shrugs* So shoot me. :) Don't worry though, there IS a reason for him to be there.... There's a method to my madness... methinks... Know what my goal is? To make it back to where I was before... That's over 100 reviews... anyone up for helping me out? I'd appreciate it! But.. even if I don't make it back.. that's ok! At least you guys are still here reading! Thanks Sooooooo much for that!! 

Guess what? I have a NEW G/B piccie! SPECIAL for Esily! How awesome is THAT? Wanna see? Go to http://www.angelfire.com/tn/dzierslair/gbart.htm 

And a HUGE hello to Saiyan Prince Vegeta! You, my dear, are simply purrrrfect! ;) Go read his fics! And while you're at it, go read MistyDea's, Belle Sourire's and Crystalline Maxwell's ficcies too!! They're ALL awesome!! Trust me, I outta know! :)

Disclaimer: I AM Master Roshi!! BRING ME MY SNORKEL!!! (It's one of those "You had to be there type things")

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone Says I love you

Chapter Nine: What makes you different

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~*You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way*~**

"V-Vegeta?" Bulma questioned softly. She reached a hand up, and grazed it across the arm directly in front of her, as if checking to make sure it was real.

"Still causing problems, eh? Never fails.. I leave you alone for five minutes, and you get yourself into all kinds of trouble." Vegeta snickered, before sending a glare at the brown haired woman. He let go of her still-balled fist, and she let her arm fall to her side, dejectedly.

"Man.. what IS it with you? You've got guys EVERYWHERE!" Mandy exclaimed, before walking back to the car, and climbing in next to an equally astonished Krillin.

**~*You don't play after dark  
You light up my day*~**

"Not to mention I hear you've slept with that baka Kakarot.. Honestly woman! KAKAROT! Have you lost your mind? You wouldn't even sleep with ME! But... Kakarot?! I think... if I cared... I might be hurt by that!"

Bulma rolled her eyes at the fact that Vegeta STILL called Goku by his middle name. Then a thought hit her. "Wait... how'd you hear about Goku? It's not exactly public knowledge, you know!" She screeched, and Vegeta covered his ears at the sound

"Nope, you haven't changed a bit.. still a bitch, I see. Let's just say, it's more public than you know... Seems the idiot couldn't keep his mouth shut about it. He bragged to nearly half the town that you'd been stupid enough to let him have your virginity."

**~*Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart*~**

"Goku would never..." Bulma began, but was abruptly cut off.

"Then, as you said, how ELSE would I know?" He gave a satisfied smirk, before turning around, and catching a glimpse of someone huddled next to a black car down the street. He could only make out the top of the person's head, and the spiky brown hair there. He knew immediately who it was.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have no important matters to attend to than weak ex girlfriends." He moved to enter the Pizza Parlor, but stopped when he heard Bulma call his name.

**~*Baby that's why you captured my heart*~**

"Vegeta! What're you.. I mean.. why don't you stop by later? I haven't seen you in forever!" She blushed at how childish she sounded just then, but recovered quickly.

"Heh.. so you've missed me, eh? I might do that. What about that little boyfriend of yours? I don't think he'd be too happy to see me at all..."

"I don't think Goku'd mind you being there!" She said cheerfully.

**~*I know sometimes you feel  
Like you don't fit in*~**

"THAT'S not the boyfriend I was talking about... according to my sources, Goku dropped you flat after you.. well, you know." He said smugly.

"Goku and I never really... dated per say." She mumbled, "but you'll come over, right?"

"I'll think about it." Was the only reply she received. He turned away from her, and walked into the store, never once casting a backwards glance in her direction.

**~*And this world doesn't know  
What you have within*~**

"Was that VEGETA?" Krillin asked quickly as Bulma climbed into the car.

"Yeah.. strange seeing him here, huh? And he said.... never mind... it was probably bullshit anyway..." She replied. *Or was it?* Her mind questioned. She chose to ignore it. Goku wouldn't say that, would he?

Had Bulma not been so absorbed in her own thoughts, she might have noticed a man with spiky hair come out of his hiding place behind the car. A man easily identified... a man she trusted. She might have noticed her boyfriend enter the pizza shop, and take a seat at a table. In fact, the SAME table her ex boyfriend was seated at... She might have seen... had she been looking...

**~*When I look at you  
I see something rare*~**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Bulma...." Goku said softly, before leaning his head back to rest against the brick wall he was crouched against. He'd been there for the past hour, and come to a conclusion. Love sucked. No.. that wasn't harsh enough. Love was... bad. Goku shook his head sadly. Love was bad? THAT was the best he could come up with? 

"Ugh... You're killing me here!" He screamed to the sky, earning a strange look from the passersby. "What? Never had someone rip your heart out? Well, if you're ever looking for a reason to commit suicide.. It's a GREAT one!" He exclaimed to one woman who had stared a bit too long for his liking. She pulled her coat tighter around her, before scurrying off in the other direction, much to Goku's delight. He muttered something under his breath about annoying old hags, before laughing aloud, and pulling himself to his feet. 

**~*A rose that can grow anywhere  
And there's no one I know that can compare*~**

If all she'd wanted was a cheap lay, no strings attached, all she'd ever have to do was ask.. He'd have been more than happy to help her relieve her..frustration. Not that he minded.. not at all. He'd dreamed about her so many times before, that he would have been more than willing to help her quell whatever tensions she might have been having. "Get over it man... It's not like she's in love with you anyway" ... Convenient... That's what he was.. he was convenient. A man that could give her anything she wanted, with nothing expected in return... A man she could use, and then throw away.. A man that would die for her... Yep, that sounded like convenient to him... 

*Mental note: Before having sex with beautiful best friend, ask if only a one night stand* His thoughts drifted back to the night.. and well.. day, he'd spent with her, and he groaned as he felt a familiar tightening in his baggy jeans. With a final upward glare at the sky, he cursed Bulma's name once more, and headed off in the other direction, away from the school.

**~*What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful*~**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Hey Bulma! Have you seen Yamcha anywhere? No one's seen him since lunch." Krillin asked. He took sight of her huge pile of books, and took a few off of the top, making it so that she could at least see over the top.

**~*What's there inside you shines through to me  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need*~**

"Thanks Kril.. and no, I haven't seen him anywhere. He needs to hurry up though! I mean, LOOK at all this work I've got tonight! I sooooo can't fail my Senior year Krillin! That'd just SUCK!! And now, to top it off, Yamcha's missing? How'm I supposed to get in my house? I don't have a key!" Bulma screamed, nearly dropping her books.

"Someone say they needed a key?" A voice asked from behind them, and Bulma's face brightened substantially.

"Goku! YOU are a lifesaver!!" she squealed, before rushing over to meet him.

**~*What makes you different   
Makes you beautiful to me*~**

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He replied quietly, before taking her books from her, and shoving the majority into his gym bag.

Bulma muttered a quick "thanks" to the man, before taking the remaining books from Krillin, and heading to the parking lot, Goku in tow. "So... still coming to my house? I mean.. if you want to and all.."

"Yeah, encapsulate your car, we can go in mine." He replied.

**~*You got something so real  
You touched me so deep*~**

"Uh uh. Last time we did that, I spent two hours at the police station. I'LL drive." she laughed, and he tossed his keys to her.

"In the name of pancakes Bulma, just don't scratch the paint." Was his only reply, before he climbed into the passenger's seat. Bulma rushed over to her own car, pressed a small button on the side, and when the smoke cleared, picked up the capsule, and shoved it onto her pocket. With a little giggle, she danced over to the driver's side of Goku's sleek, black sports car.

"I mean it Bul... careful.. I don't have the cash to buy another one, ya know."

**~*You see material things   
Don't matter to me*~**

"Fuck you" She replied, before starting the car, and casting Goku a mischievous grin.

"Best I can remember you already did..." He smirked at the now blushing Bulma, before continuing "...repeatedly.." With a look of complete satisfaction, he motioned for her to drive, which she did, her face still rivaling in color with that of a tomato.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~*So come as you are   
You've got nothing to prove*~**

"Damn it Vegeta! I was supposed to be back by 2:30! It's nearly 4! Bulma's gonna murder me!" Yamcha cried frantically as he jumped out of his car, and ran towards the school, and towards the gym, where he was confident she'd be waiting.

"Oh, I DO hope so.. if she doesn't. I might." Vegeta muttered, before shaking his head, and turning the volume up on the radio.

"She's not here! Where could she have gone! I hope she's ok!" Yamcha called as he ran back toward the car.

**~*You won me with all that you do  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you*~**

"I don't suppose it ever occurred to you that she's with that idiot of hers, huh? Or that MAYBE she decided to DRIVE home.. or that MAYBE she's a big girl, and she's fine!"

"But.. Vegeta! You don't know what she's like.. I mean, she's bubbly, and smart..."

"And gorgeous, and loud, and bitchy. I'd say I know her VERY well." Vegeta muttered, before shrugging, and leaning back in the seat of the car.. it was gonna be a LONG day...

**~*What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful*~**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

** "**Oh come on Mandy! She's not THAT bad! Plus, I thought you were SUPPOSED to get em together?" Mandy's sister Misty, asked her.

"Well, I WAS! But he's.... yummy! Not to mention she's a total BITCH to him!" Mandy cried as she shoved her her lipstick back into her purse.

"But.. if he's in love with HER, why ruin that for him?"

"Because... I want him. And if I want it.. I GET it." She replied, before turning on her hell, and walking to the bathroom door, her sister following close behind, shaking her head sadly.

**~*What's there inside you shines through to me  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need*~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, who're you going to prom with?" Krillin asked the tall dark haired man next to him.

"Well, I sorta asked Mandy's sister, Misty.. you know.. Red hair, green eyes.. long legs.. Ok, I'll stop with the description.. I'll start drooling if I don't.. you get the point though." Juunanagou replied, sheepishly.

"Yeah, I follow you. If she's anything like Mandy, you're in for it though.. That girl's just plain frisky!" Krillin exclaimed.

**~*What makes you different   
Makes you beautiful to me*~**

"This I know man.. this I know... Misty's even worse though. Not that I mind, might I add." Juunana stated. "So, how're things going with Bulma and Goku? I haven't seen em since they left the club the other night..."

"Not so great.. Matter of fact... don't even MENTION her to him right now... He's worrying me, actually. I've never seen him as torn up as he is right now. I'm worried he's gonna... hurt himself."

**~*You don't know   
how you touch my life*~**

"I can't see Goku doing anything like that Kril... What'd B do that hurt him so bad, anyway?"

"It's not really my place to say man... but, I never thought Goku'd act like he has lately. She hurt him bad, man.. Really bad. Just help me keep an eye on him, ok?"

"No prob, man.. I just wish someone would clue me in as to what in the hell she did."

"Someday..."

**~*Oh in so many ways I just can't describe*~  
You taught me what love is supposed to be*~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

** "**Goku! for Kami's sake! I didn't do THAT bad!" Bulma cried.

"Yeah... not bad at all... if you don't count the fact that you nearly ran off the bridge getting us here!"

**~*It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me*~**

"Well... I didn't wanna hit the little dog!"

"Better the dog than US!" Goku screamed back, though the grin on his face showed he didn't really mean it.

**~*What makes you, what makes you different  
Makes you beautiful*~**

"You WOULD say that!" She yelled, before popping him in the back of the head with her hand, and storming into her bedroom. Goku let out an exasperated sigh, before following her to the bedroom.

"Bulma.." Goku started, but his face faltered as he noticed he'd once again walked in on her, completely topless. This time however, there was no screeching from her, and he didn't look away, at least not at first. Summoning up the last of his courage, he crossed the distance between them quickly, and tilted her head up so she was looking at him.

**~*What's there inside you shines through to me  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need*~**

"Goku.. I.."

"Shh... please..." With those words, he leaned his head down, and captured her lips with his own.

**~*What makes you different   
Makes you beautiful to me*~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm horrible! I know! I'd love to apologize for the shortness of this chap.. but come on! You have to admit.. it was the PERFECT place to stop! Thanks to Misty for the comic relief on this one.. Kami knows I need it. ;) and Sapphy, there's only one in this chap! There WAS more... but I had to cut the chap a bit short. ;) No kill me for it!! R/R guys, and I'll see you in a few days!! Love ya!!

~*Chante*~


	10. Everything I do

I'm baaaack! And THIS time, the There You'll Be people won't be able to yell at me for it! Yay! Sorry, I know it's been a little while since I updated.. but, all I can say is sorry.. life hasn't been too kind to me lately. Ah well, matters not. I'm here, and I'm writing. That's all that really matters, ne?

Poll time! Should I stay Vegetas-Princess? OR should I go back to Gokus-Princess? Lol, I'm stuck between the two, so I'm gonna let you guys decide. :)

Belle Sourire, or Mandy, one of my best friends in the world, has given up.. She's deleted her fics, and left fanfiction.net. Nekoni, myself, and MistyDea are making a plea for her return. So, Mandy, if you're reading this.. go here http://www.geocities.com/storage_hut/formandy.jpg and look. That's how we feel. We love you M... don't ever forget it..

New update list!! I'm getting rid of the old list, so PLEASE, if you want to be added, send a blank email to:

Vegetas-Princess-Update-List-subscribe@topica.com

Plugs: Lol, PLEASE tell me you know these by now!!

Disclaimer: It wasn't me!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone Says I love you

Chapter 10: (Everything I do) I do it for you

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time, on ESILY...

_ "Goku.. I.."_

_ "Shh... please..." With those words, he leaned his head down, and captured her lips with his own._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**_~*Look into my eyes - you will see*~_**

Bulma leaned into the kiss for a split second, before pushing Goku away again, the hurt that flashed across his obsidian eyes not escaping her. "I can't." She said simply.

He merely stared at her, a lone tear burning a hot trail across his cheek as it fell. He muttered a quick "I'm sorry." Before backing away again, his hand still cupping her cheek gently.

"Goku, you're my best friend.. I can't risk throwing all that away. Not on something that might not last. You understand, don't you?"

"No Bulma, I don't. But there's nothing I can do to change your mind.. I don't even see a point in trying anymore." He murmured.

**~*What you mean to me*~**

_~*I'm scared!*~ _ Her mind screamed. "I'd never do anything to hurt you, but I don't want to hurt Yamcha either. You have to understand that." She said aloud. She somehow managed to steer herself across the room, and seated herself upon the bed, in a desperate attempt to calm her quivering legs. She took a deep breath, and opened her mouth to speak again. She closed it tightly after a moment though, afraid her voice might betray her.

"Y.. You say you couldn't hurt him.. and I have to understand? Do you know what you're asking? You're destroying me, Bulma. Slowly but surely.. and soon, I'll be nothing more than a shell.. But, even then, I'd still belong to you."

"Don't say that.. you can't. You could never be mine, Goku! I don't deserve you." She cried in reply.

"No, you don't. You're selfish, and you like to play too much, Bulma."

**~*Search your heart - search your soul*~**

"For once, you're right." She admitted.

"Damn straight I am. I've loved you since before I could remember, Bul. And all you've ever done was look past me. You talk about me taking your virginity like it's some horrible thing.. Well..." Goku took a long breath before continuing, "I willingly gave you mine." His voice was barely a whisper, but Bulma heard him crystal clear.

Her mouth fell open a full four inches before she could compose herself.

"You WHAT?! No way! I mean... no offense, but you've dated like HALF the school! You're supposed to be this big whore or something!" She screeched.

**~*And when you find me there you'll search no more*~ **

"Yeah, well, dating and screwing are two different things. You, of all people, should know that."

"Oh? And what's THAT supposed to mean? Did you just call me a whore?!" She screeched again.

"Of course not! I was merely stating the obvious. Your "whore" best friend has only slept with one person... YOU. You, on the other hand, have slept with two.. And you don't give a fuck about either." He replied angrily.

"How would you know what I feel? How do you know I'm not head over heels in love with Yamcha?" She asked, but immediately regretted it upon seeing the tears cloud up his onyx eyes.

**~*Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for*~**

"Because, Bulma. You don't care about me, otherwise you'd be by MY side, and not his. And you don't give a fuck about him, because if you did, you wouldn't have been so eager to jump into bed with me. And it wasn't just ONCE, so you can't call it a mistake, Bulma. Three times. And I know I've never said it, but you could've completely blown me off that night, and I'd still love you."

"Oh, knock it off already! You wouldn't know love if it hit you, Goku! You act like a freaking child!"

"Only over you. You're the only thing I've ever wanted Bulma. And you have NO idea how badly it hurts to know I can't have you. It's like I keep that night on pause in my mind, and I can just go back and remember it. And believe me, I have."

"Ugh! Now you're fantasizing about me? Kami Goku, GROW UP!! You're like a perverted little Twelve year old or something!"

**~*You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for*~**

"Me grow up? I'm not the one who plays with guys like they're dolls, Bulma! I'm not the one that breaks hearts just because she can!" Goku screamed, before placing his hands over his face, and taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. "I tell you what. Listen to what I have to say, and if you don't like what you hear, I'll never mention it again. I'd say that's the least you can do." He told her, a faint light of hope shining in his previously troubled eyes.

"Fine. It's worth it just to get you off my back!" She exclaimed in response.

With a sigh, Goku began his carefully composed speech. "No interrupting, ok? This is really important to me." He waited until she gave a nod of her head, before continuing.

"Ever since I could remember... Well, before Grandpa died at least, I've had this weird crush on you. It's like one day, I went to sleep, and you were like, my sister... Then I woke up the next day, and you were more.. A lot more. I don't exactly know how to put it, but it's like.. like I saw you one day, and you were the same little girl I'd known since forever. The same girl that had been my best friend. Then, I saw you the next, and you'd grown up. Kami, had you grown up."

**~*You know it's true*~**

"I started noticing things like the way you smelled, and the way you walked.. and the way you'd smile at one of my corny jokes. But, I never could speak up. I couldn't bring myself to tell you, for fear you'd just laugh in my face. Then, you got into Vegeta.. and I backed off.. There was nothing else I could do. So, I started dating too.. only I couldn't stay with them, because all I kept seeing when I looked at them.. was you. Finally, it just got to be more than I could bear, and I was almost to the point where I could ask you out, or to prom, or something."

He bowed his head to hide his tears from her, took a deep breath, then continued again.

"I.. I followed you the day you hurt your hand, Bulma. And when I asked you to meet me outside of the gym.. I was gonna ask you to prom. But then.. well, you fell for _him _and I just gave up. I knew I didn't have a chance. But, it was like everything I saw, good or bad, reminded me of you. Hell, I can't even watch "The Blob" anymore! I can't sleep, I can't eat. Fuck, I can't even watch a commercial for Ranch dressing! That's what you've done to me, Bulma. You've completely taken my heart, whether you want it or not."

**~*Everything I do - I do it for you*~**

"And believe me, if I could do something to change everything, I would. But, I can't. Nothing I can do will ever change the way I feel about you. Nothing YOU can do will ever change that. You could run off with Yamcha, and spit in my face on the way out the door, and I'd still love you. You could tell me the only reason you slept with me was because you wanted to imagine it was him. I don't care. I just want you, Bulma. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Goku.. I.. Kami I wish you would've told me sooner." Bulma mumbled.

"Would it have made a difference? Or would you still be with him?" He asked, his voice low.

"I.. I don't know. It might've. I can't do that to him though. I can't. And I can't lose you. You're my best friend.. I mean, what am I supposed to do?" She questioned, her eyes filled to the brim with tears she hadn't yet allowed herself to cry.

**~*Look into my heart - you will find*~**

"You'll never lose me, Bulma. I love you that much. I want you happy, no matter how much it hurts me. Even if it kills me, I promise you'll never lose me." He replied, before reaching up and wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Kami Goku.. Why couldn't you say something sooner?" She sobbed.

"Trust me, I ask myself that question all the time." He chided back, a small grin present on his tear stained face.

"I can imagine." Was the only reply he received, before being cut off by a knock at the door.

**~*There's nothin' there to hide*~**

"Bulma! Dear! Are you in there? There's someone at the door for you!" Mrs. Briefs called through the bedroom door.

"Coming mom!" Bulma called back, before wiping frantically at her eyes to brush away her still unshed tears.

Goku followed suit, and cast one more look at Bulma, before walking from the room, and towards the living room. Bulma walked in a mere second later, realization dawning on her as soon as she saw the man sitting on her couch.

"So, you decided to stop by after all, eh? Goku, I'm sure you remember Vegeta." 

**~*Take me as I am - take my life*~**

"Course. What's up V-man? How ya been?" Goku asked, his voice strained.

"Hn. Kakarot. Still stupid I see. Funny how some things never change, huh?" The shorter man replied.

"Um, Vegeta.. let's try being nice, shall we?" Bulma chided, Goku merely looked past the insult, as he has the reputation of doing.

"Ah, leave him alone Bul. He's just being himself." He said with a grin.

**~*I would give it all I would sacrifice*~**

"Feh.. I showed up, can I leave now? I've got places to see and people to do." Vegeta said, a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"No one MADE you come, Veg-head." Bulma shot back, hands on her hips.

"Hn. Perhaps not. But, I think I know something you don't. Something VERY interesting. Kakarot.. why don't you make yourself scarce? We've got a few things to discuss."

"Um.. ok. I'll go do my Algebra or something." Goku said, before backing out of the room slowly.

**~*Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for*~**

"So, what's so important you couldn't say it in front of Goku, Vegeta? I know you better than that. You've never been scared of anything in your life. Why start now?" Bulma asked, clearly still angry about his earlier comment toward Goku.

"Scared? Me? HA! You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? No, I came here to make a little proposition to you. Since you've already made QUITE a reputation for yourself, how about sharing the wealth a little?" He asked, before reaching up to run a finger lightly across her arm.

"Drop dead, Vegeta." She replied, her voice shaking.

Vegeta stepped closer to her, his hands tracing small circles across her arms. He leaned in to kiss her neck, but found himself hurtling across the room by some unseen force.

**~*I can't help it there's nothin' I want more*~**

"Get the fuck off her, Vegeta." Yamcha said, his voice cold as ice.

"Yamcha?!" Bulma exclaimed, before diving into the taller man's arms.

"Shh. It's ok." He told her, before directing his attention once more to the man slumped against the wall, who was, at that moment, regaining his composure.

"Care to take this outside, little man?" Vegeta snarled, earning him a puzzled look from both Yamcha and Bulma.

**~*Ya know it's true*~**

"You're calling HIM little? Have you looked in the mirror lately, fairy boy?!" Bulma exclaimed, before immediately regretting it, and hiding behind Yamcha.

"Bibbidee Bobbidee Boo, bitch." He snarled, before turning his attention back to Yamcha. "I asked a question. Care to take this outside?"

"Yeah, maybe we should." Yamcha replied, before dislodging Bulma from his waist.

"Come on then." With that, Vegeta stalked from the room, Yamcha hot on his heels. Bulma stared after the two for a moment, before running into the opposite room, and skidding to a halt in front of the kitchen table.

**~*Everything I do - I do it for you*~**

"Goku! Quick! Now! RUN!!" Bulma exclaimed, before running, yet again, from the room.

Goku looked quizzically to the spot where she had just been standing, before looking back to Bulma's father's kitten who sat perched atop the kitchen table.. The cat looked at him as if to say "Don't ask me, I'm a cat. How would I know?" before turning back to playing with Goku's pencil.

With a sigh, Goku stood up and walked from the room. He was taking his time on getting to wherever it was he was supposed to be, that is, until he heard a scream from outside.

Then, Son Goku ran.

**~*There's no love - like your love*~**

"What the... oomph!" Goku's question was cut off by Yamcha, who had just happened to be tossed in the right place at the right time. Goku looked at what he was holding quizzically for a moment, before shrugging, and letting the man fall the rest of the way to the ground. His eyes scanned the yard quickly, and he found Vegeta standing over by his car, blowing nonchalantly on his nails.

"Should have known, Vegeta... Are you done yet? If so, get the fuck outta here. If you're still longing to fight, I'd be more than happy to oblige though." Goku snarled, before remembering something. He glanced around frantically, panicked when he found Bulma nowhere. That is, until he looked to where Yamcha lay. There she stood, bent over him, checking over his injuries.

With a snarl, Goku hurled himself at Vegeta, catching the smaller man completely off guard. His fist connected solidly with Vegeta's side, and he fell to the ground, his teeth clenched.

"And what the fuck did I do to YOU exactly?" Vegeta snarled.

**~*And no other - could give more love*~**

"No fucking clue, but if you tell me, I'll be more than happy to kick your ass again." Goku shot back, his fists clenched into tight balls at his side.

"You? Kick MY ass? Don't make me laugh, Kakarot. I was always better than you, and you know it."

"Right, think what you want, Vegeta. You've got two seconds to get off Capsule Corp property before I personally guarantee you never walk again."

"I was just leaving, dumbass. I don't know why you felt you needed to jump into a man's fight in the first place. That was between me, and that whore over there's boyfriend." Vegeta snapped as he climbed back to a standing position. 

**~*There's nowhere - unless you're there*~**

"Let me make one thing clear, Vegeta. You EVER call her a whore again, I'll go to prison over it. Following me?"

"Feh... you WOULD protect her. Though, I don't see her rushing over here to make sure YOU'RE ok." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"She's where she needs to be. I don't need to be checked on, Vegeta. Yamcha did."

"Must suck. I mean, to be that close to her, and then have her run back to him. Ah well.. That's life I suppose." Vegeta let out a small laugh at the low blow, before climbing into his car and speeding away, leaving Goku behind to stare at where he had been.

**~*All the time - all the way*~**

** "**Goku? Goku? Are you ok?" He heard Bulma's voice call to him, but he made no move to acknowledge it. A few moments later, however, he felt a tiny hand on his arm. He shivered involuntarily at the contact, before turning sharply to stare at the blue haired woman.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to Yamcha. I'm sure he needs you more than I do." He spat out, more bitterly than he would have liked.

"Um.. Goku.. Yamcha left like five minutes ago. He said something about having somewhere to be..." Bulma said, her hand still resting on Goku's arm.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with. I wanna get outta here." He said simply.

**~*Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for*~**

"Get what over with?" Bulma asked, having completely forgotten the reason she'd invited him over.

"I'm supposed to be here for moral support, remember? Report cards?" He replied.

"Ohhhh shit! I forgot about that! Ugh.. you're right.. let's just get it over with."

"Move your ass, then."

**~*I can't help it there's nothin' I want more*~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jeez Vegeta! Think you could've hit me any harder? I think you damn near busted my jaw!" Yamcha cried, as he pointed to his face.

"Well, if you weren't such a weakling, we wouldn't HAVE that problem. Now, give me my damn money so I can get the hell outta here already. School is NOT one of my favorite places, and I'd rather not be here if I don't have to be.

"Yeah, I almost forgot." Yamcha replied, before handing Vegeta a hundred dollar bill.

"That's better. I must admit, I thoroughly enjoyed kicking your ass.. We should do it again sometime."

**~*I would fight for you - I'd lie for you*~**

"Yeah!" Yamcha exclaimed, before realizing exactly what he was agreeing to. "I mean.. NO!" 

"Heh, thought you might wuss out." Vegeta replied with a smirk, before climbing out of Yamcha's car, and into his own.

"Don't forget, Vegeta. This isn't done yet." Yamcha called to the smaller man, before driving away quickly.

"Oh no, that it's not...." The spiky haired man said to himself, before he too exited the parking lot at an alarming rate.

**~*Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you*~**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"You made WHAT?!" Bulma's father exclaimed, upon hearing her grades.

"Now, Daddy! You promised not to scream, remember?" A frightened Bulma said calmly.. or as calmly as a frightened person can manage.

"That was before I saw this! What in Kami's name got into you? It's that boy, isn't it? What's his name? Yamcha or something. Is that what's causing you to fail? IS IT?!" The lavender haired man screamed.

"No, Mr. Briefs, that's not it. If anything, it's my fault. Bulma's been so busy helping me, she's barely been able to do her own work. I'm really sorry." Goku butted in quickly. And the mentally kicked himself when he realized he'd once again practically thrown Bulma back into Yamcha's arms.

**~*Ya know it's true*~**

"Well, if that's the case... I'll let it slide this time, Bulma. Make sure it NEVER happens again." He scolded gently, before shooing the two teenagers out of the room.

"Goku, YOU are a lifesaver."

"Nah... I have three hairs on my chest.. I'm a bear!" He exclaimed, causing Bulma to look at him a bit warily.

"Know what? I'm not even gonna ask..."

**~*Everything I do - I do it for you *~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Short chapter, I know. But I HAD to get this ficcie updated! It's been FAR too long! And look! No evil cliffie! YAY!! *dances* Thanks to EVERYONE for their support... Without you guys, I wouldn't even be here. Love you all!!

Also, if any of you read "The Vow" when it was posted before, all of the chaps are now back up, as is the Prologue to "The Vow: Broken Promises" Check it out if you get the chance! Oh! And my sources tell me there's a secret society of Goku's ass worshippers out there somewhere... My only question is.. Where do I sign up? And better yet.. who ARE they?! Anyone know? DO TELL!! :)

Till next time!

~*Chante*~


	11. Until I get over you

Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chap! What's that? You want a new one? Well, I suppose I can handle that! Now, let's see here... Oh yes! I know!!

Plugs: Anything by MistyDea, Veresti, Nekoni, SapphireAngelofNight, and Crystalline Maxwell. That should cover it, huh?

Sorry, I'm not really in the mood for a long A/N right this second, so I'll just skip to the ficcie, kk?

Disclaimer: Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me *smirk*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone Says I love you

Chapter Eleven: Until I get Over You

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*Woke up today thinking of you*~_

Son Goku stirred lightly from his position on Bulma's couch. He not so gently rubbed the kinks from his neck, silently cursing himself for not just sleeping in the bed like he'd always done. Then, he remembered. He couldn't, because he was honestly afraid he'd rape her in his sleep. The attraction had gotten that bad.

"Fuck.." He cursed aloud, instantly grateful that her parents hadn't been around to witness his sudden outburst of profanity.

"You know, such a mouth is unbecoming on a young man." Mrs. Briefs said cheerily as she carried a tray of pastries across the room.

_~*Another night that I made my way through*~_

He added another string of curses, in his mind this time, before reluctantly following the blond woman into the kitchen.

"So, care to tell me what's got you so shaken up?" Bulma's mother questioned, her expression never changing.

"It's nothing, Mrs. B. Just something I should've taken care of a long time ago, but didn't." Goku replied.

_~*So many dreams still left in my mind*~_

"Oh, you mean falling in love with Bulma?" She questioned honestly.

"Yeah, that's part of it."

"Oh! You mean SLEEPING with Bulma!" She replied with a sly smile.

_~*But they can never come true*~_

Goku's mouth fell open, and he visibly paled, before opening his mouth to speak. Bunny Briefs cut him off quickly, however, her hand raised in the air to stop any protest he might've made.

"My dear, I wasn't born yesterday, you know. Bloodstained sheets generally only mean one thing, you know."

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. B. I know you probably don't trust me now." Goku replied, his voice low and shaky.

_~*I press rewind and remember when*~_

"Goku... I know how you feel about her. I can see it when you look at her. I know you'd never hurt her, and that's what matters to me. Though, I wish you BOTH had waited for marriage, there's nothing I can say. You're both adults now, and while you'll always be my kids, I have to let you make your own mistakes. Besides, it's not like you'd listen to an old woman like me." She replied with a wink.

"I..I'm falling apart Mrs. B. But when I try to tell her, it's like she doesn't care. Like she doesn't give a damn what happens to me.. as long as she's got her precious Yamcha to fall back on. And Kami knows I'd never do anything to hurt her."

"I know that, you know that, SHE doesn't know that. She's been hurt so much before, Goku. And she'd terrified of it happening again. You can't blame the girl for that one. Nor can you make her love you. Love is something that grows with time, and something you have to care for and nurture... If you don't, it won't grow."

_~*I close my eyes and I'm with you again*~_

"I've tried so hard Mrs. B. I really have. I've loved her for so long... And Kami, it feels like even longer to me! Because everytime I've tried showing her, she hurts me! For example, first grade.. We were in Mrs. Thompson's room.. And I kissed her. Well, she turned around and hit me with her pink stuffed elephant!! Not only did it hurt like hell, she blacked my eye!"

"A pink plushie-elephant did THAT?! Wow, that's what I call a violent toy! But.. That's beside the point, Goku. That was a childish crush, not love." Mrs. Briefs reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. It was sort of a metaphorical example."

_~*But in the end I can still feel the pain ­ every time I hear your name*~_

"Well, all I can tell you is to do what's best for you, Goku. If she hurts you so badly, then perhaps you should try a new approach."

"What's that?"

"Hurt her back."

_~*The sun won't shine since you went away*~_

Goku's eyes widened so far that he thought for a moment they might pop out of his head. "I could never hurt her!"

"I don't mean anything like that, Goku! I simply mean.. Find a girl she absolutely hates, and then proceed from there."

"I already tried that.. It doesn't work as well as you might think."

_~*Seems like the rain's falling every day*~_

"Yes, but did you take her to prom?"

"I don't even think I'm GOING to prom."

"Oh yes you are! Trust me on this one.. If you follow my advice, it's sure to be a night you'll never forget."

_~*There's just one heart, where there once was two*~_

"That's what I'm afraid of.." Goku mumbled quietly, before leaning in to pay attention to Bulma's mother's plan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma walked slowly into the kitchen, her eyes widening a bit when she saw both Goku and her mother, who had previously been huddled together at the kitchen table, break apart quickly. They each cast her a forced look of innocence, before she saw her mother cast Goku what she swore was a wink. She quirked an eyebrow at the two, before shrugging her shoulders and snatching the orange juice from the refrigerator. She poured a glass quickly, and walked back to her bedroom, where she quickly changed into a pair of capris and a tight t-shirt with a strawberry on it. She threw on a pair of sandals and made her way back to the kitchen, where her mother was still seated, but Goku was nowhere to be found.

_~*But that's the way it's gotta be,*~_

"Ok, care to tell me what you two were talking about?" Bulma asked as she plopped down at the table across from the blond haired woman.

"Nothing much dear. Just seems Goku's got a crush on a girl, and wasn't sure how to go about telling her."

"Yeah, believe me, I know all about the crush. To tell you the truth, I wish I didn't."

_~*'til I get over you*~_

"Oh! You know Mandy, then? That's great! I was afraid you'd be jealous of her! But since you already know her, that's perfect!"

"M..Mandy? I thought that was just some passing thing..." Bulma let her voice trail off at the end, her hurt evident.

"Yes, dear.. I thought you knew? Well, he's taking her to prom, of course, and since he's like one of my own, I decided to rent a hotel room for him... you know, to kind of encourage the moment." Mrs. Briefs giggled. She had to hide a smile as a look of murderous rage passed over Bulma's face.

_~*Walked through the park, in the evening air*~_

"You did WHAT?!" Bulma screeched, her face a bright red color. "You're supposed to tell him NOT to have sex.. Not rent him a hotel room!!"

"Well... I didn't see the harm in it. After all, the boy's Nineteen years old, he can make his own decisions."

"This is just NOT FAIR!" Bulma screamed, before stalking off towards her bedroom once more.

_~*I heard a voice and I thought you were there*~_

"Think she bought it?" Goku asked, as he emerged from the pantry.

"Hook, line, and sinker." Bunny replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*I run away but I just can't escape*~_

Bulma lie on her bed, sifting through a box full of old photographs. Memories rushed up to greet her as she sifted through them, stopping every now and then to reminisce on the events each picture held.

"You dropped one." A voice from behind her said gently, and she turned to face it's owner. In Goku's outstretched hand, he held a picture from Halloween a few years back.

"You know, you look pretty good in a pink dress... for a guy, that is." She replied, as she took the photo from him. Goku had dressed as a ballerina that year, right down to the delicate little shoes, and the lacy pink tutu.

_~*Memories of you everywhere*~_

"Yeah, well.. I STILL maintain that wasn't me."

"Right, then who was it?"

"Well, since it wasn't me... My evil twin did it!"

_~*They say that time will dry the tears*~_

"Is that so? Well, tell your evil twin that he shouldn't impersonate people, it's not nice."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whoa! Remember this one?" Goku asked as he removed another picture from the box. Goku and Bulma's class mates were all dressed as different foods. And experiment from one of their teachers to show how different they all were. Of course, most of the class was dressed as pizza, so the experiment failed.

"Hey, Goku... If I were a food, what would I be?" Bulma questioned softly.

_~*But true love burns for a thousand years*~_

"Weren't you a pizza?" Goku asked in reply.

"That was then.. this is now."

"Well, now.. I'd have to say... a strawberry.. A big, juicy, sweet..." Goku replied, his voice low and seductive.

_~*Give my tomorrows for one yesterday*~_

Bulma felt a familiar heat run across her abdomen, and found herself leaning closer to Goku, her head tilted slightly upward. Just before their lips brushed, Goku pulled away, a strange look on his face.

"Um, Bulma? I'm dating Mandy now.. I really couldn't do that to her." He said softly, before standing from the bed, and walking quietly to the door. He cast one more look back at her, nearly losing his cool as he saw the tear making it's way down her cheek.

"I'm sorry.." He added in his mind, "I love you." And with that, Goku left the room, shattering Bulma's heart as he did so.

_~*Just to know that I could have you here*~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Four hours later, Bulma was walking through the East ridge mall, on a quest for the shop where she'd gotten her prom dress. Her mother was following along behind her silently, the sly smile still on her face. Goku had told her of the events that had taken place in Bulma's room.. And everything was going according to her plan.. Well, mostly. There was still the issue of making Bulma fight for what was hers.. But that could be taken care of later.

"Finally! I was beginning to wonder if we'd EVER get here!" Bulma exclaimed as she entered the small store.

_~*When will this river of tears stop fallin'*~_

"Ah, Miss Briefs! The man just arrived with your dress! And I must say, I think you'll be MOST pleased with the results."

"I hope so. If not, then I'm screwed." She muttered, before smiling slightly at the man, and opening her purse. "How much do I owe you for it?"

"Wouldn't you like to try it on first.. To make sure no adjustments need to be made?" The man questioned, his eyebrow quirked slightly.

_~*Where can I run so I won't feel alone*~_

"Not really. I'm at the point where I could care less if it fits or not. Now, how much do I owe you?"

"Two hundred fifty three dollars, ma'am. And I'm sorry to have questioned you before."

"No problem. If you'll excuse me, I'm in a bit of a rotten mood, and I'd like nothing more than to go home, curl up in a ball, and die." Bulma replied harshly, before handing the man her money, grabbing the dress, and stalking quickly out of the store.

_~*Can't walk away when the pain keeps callin'*~_

"I have to apologize for my daughter... She's in love. And you know how those teenagers can be."

"Oh yes, I know. I've got two of them myself. They're probably about her age, too.. Misty and Mandy." The clerk replied.

"Hmm.. Your Mandy wouldn't be dating a boy named Goku, would she?"

_~*I've just gotta take it from here on my own*_~

"I've heard her mention him... But, sadly, I have to admit I don't know much about either of their lives."

"That's understandable. Well, I'd better go try to find Bulma.. Kami knows that girl needs all the supervision she can get."

"You take care, ma'am.. and good luck." The man replied, before going back to whatever it was he had been doing before the pair entered...

~*But it's so hard to let go*~  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know, I know.. It was short.. But, well... As most of you know, there's only about... Two more chaps left, so I'm mainly saving the juicy stuff for them. At least it's updated, right? But, rest assured, the last chaps are going to be EXTREMELY juicy.. And if everything plays out correctly, lemony as well. :)

Update list! If ANYONE wants to be added, simply email this little addy right here: Vegetas-Princess-Update-List-subscribe@topica.com See? That's not too hard, now is it? :-D

Take care, everyone.. Until next time!! I love you all!!

~*Chante*~


	12. Remember me this way

So, here I sit... Prom night, yet again. Ahhh, so you've FINALLY caught on to my little plan, have you? Good. I was soooo hoping you would. Anyway.. I actually considered putting this chap off a wee bit, I REALLY wanted to break 200 reviews when all was said and done... Especially since I was SO close before the account got deleted. But, I decided (with some encouragement from my husband, might I add) to go ahead and put the long awaited prom chap out on prom night. Sooo.. While most of my friends are at prom being bored out of their mind, I'll be here writing about Goku and Bulma... And they say I'm deprived? Naaaah.

Also, I've got a new GoB website up! You can check it out at: http://www.geocities.com/GokuandBulma2002 Be sure to tell me what you think! And if you're a GoB author, and I for some reason didn't contact you asking to post your fic, PLEASE lemme know. Provided you're interested, of course. 

Now, ON WITH THE FIC!!

Disclaimer: I've lost it.. If you find it, please tell it to come home. I need it very badly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone Says I love You

Chapter Twelve: Remember me this way

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*Every now and then*~_

Son Goku stood in front of the full length mirror, straightening his tie (Of course, though he would never admit it, it was the ninth time he'd done so in the past three minutes).

"Goku, stop fidgeting, you look fine!" Mrs. Briefs called as she walked into the room.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous.. It's not like I'm getting married or something..."

_~*We find a special friend*~_

"True, dear.. But, if this pans out right, maybe that won't be too far in the future, eh? Oh! I can see it now! Bulma dressed all in white! And you in your tux! And then the pitter patter of little feet! Ooooh!" The woman gushed as she rushed back out of the room, clapping her hands profusely.

Goku merely shook his head, having adjusted to Bunny's behavior long ago. After his grandfather's death several years ago, Goku had moved in with the Briefs family, and that was about the time he'd fallen so in love with Bulma.

Speaking of Bulma, he silently wondered what time she'd be back. She had gone early that morning to make herself beautiful. Or so she said. Beautiful was one thing she already was. Even if she didn't know it. Yet.

~*_Who never lets us down*~_

Bunny had originally designated the family limo to take them to the Convention Center, where the prom was being held this year. Of course, in light of the new plan, two limos were now being provided, though no one seemed to mind much anyway. Plus, keeping Yamcha and Goku apart probably wasn't too bad an idea.

A slamming door shook him out of his reverie, and he turned around quickly, just in time to catch a glimpse of the blue haired beauty as she stomped down the hall towards her bedroom.

"What's wrong with her?" He directed at her bewildered mother, who merely wrung her hands in reply.

_~*Who understands it all*~_

"I'll take that to mean it's something bad." Goku stated, more to himself than anyone else, before straightening his tie once more, and heading off toward her bedroom.

"Go away, mom." Bulma called, her back facing toward the door.

"I may not be the brightest person in the world.. But I REALLY don't think I'm a mom." Goku replied as he walked across the hardwood floor toward her.

_~*Reaches out each time you fall*~_

Bulma spun around to face the man, and that's when he saw what her problem was. A large, red welt graced the right side of her face, covering nearly the entire cheek.

"What happened?" Goku asked, trying his hardest not to show his concern.

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened! That bitch girlfriend of yours smacked me! And I didn't even touch the little wench!" Bulma shrieked, the rest of her face turning a bright red to match the welt.

_~*You're the best friend that I've found*~_

"She did what?! Why? I mean.. That just doesn't sound like her."

"Yeah well, you can believe me or not, Goku. That's up to you. I really don't care anymore. I just hope you're happy."

"Me? What in Kami's name did I do NOW?" The man screeched defensively.

_~*I know you can't stay*~_

"Ugh.. Nothing. Just forget about it. I might as well just stay home tonight. I look like shit anyway." Bulma huffed before plopping down onto her bed.

"You? Stay home? I think not. I'm dressed up like a freaking penguin for Kami's sake! You are DEFINITELY going."

Bulma looked at Goku for a moment as if he'd gone mad, before finally taking note of the man's attire. One word leapt into her mind at the sight of her best friend.

_~*A part of you will never ever go away*~_

Gorgeous...

Goku pretended not to notice Bulma's eyes widen as she stared at his outfit. But, when he saw a small pink tongue snake out and lick her lips, he nearly choked. The man's eyes bugged out themselves, but he quickly regained himself. And not a moment too soon. Bulma looked up at him suddenly, eyes still wide. After a moment, however, she regained herself as well, and blushed a bit at how she'd gawked at him only moments ago.

"Ok, so, um.. Let's see what we can do about that face, shall we?" He asked aloud. "_I'll worry about Mandy later." _he added in his mind.

_~*Your heart will stay*~_

"There's no use, Goku. I can't go to prom looking like someone slapped me!" Bulma cried, exasperatedly.

"That's what you think. You seem to forget, I've been in more fights than you can count. I know a few things about covering marks."

"I can imagine." Was the only reply he received.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*I'll make a wish for you*~_

Forty-five minutes later, Bulma emerged from the bathroom, looking considerably better than she had almost an hour ago. Her face was still slightly red, but after a suggestion from Goku that she merely slap the other side of her face until the hues matched, the problem had quickly been solved.

"Goku!" Bulma called as the man retreated from the room.

"Yeah?" he asked in reply.

_~*And hope it will come true*~_

"Thanks... I owe ya one."

"Don't even bother starting to count em now.. Won't do ya any good." he replied, before casting her a wink and exiting the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*That life will just be kind*~_

"Bulma! Goku! Come down here! I wanna get some pictures before the limo arrives!" Doctor Briefs called to the two teens.

"Daddy! I'm not ready to go yet, and Yamcha'll be here soon! There's no point in taking them now!" Bulma whined.

"Yeah, Mr. B. Don't rush her. Kami knows we'll never hear the end of it." Goku joked back as he descended the steps.

_~*To such a gentle mind*~_

"I heard that, mister!!" Bulma's voiced called down the stairwell.

"Good! Then you'll hear this! I'm leaving now! I'll catch you there!" Goku called to her.

"Yeah, yeah.. Bye!" She screamed back, obviously frustrated.

_~*If you lose your way*~_

Goku exited the dome shaped building quickly. Helping Bulma situate herself had taken longer than he'd thought it would. He just wished he'd been able to catch a glimpse of her dress. Kami knows getting to her would be more than difficult, especially with Mandy by his side... And Yamcha by hers. Goku gave a low growl, before catching himself and jumping into the seat next to the limo driver, Jeremy. After giving him the directions to Mandy's house, Goku leaned back in his seat, his thoughts inevitably turning to the blue haired beauty who, consciously or not, was the reason he kept breathing.

They arrived at a large, brick home a few moments later, and Goku snapped abruptly back to reality. With an unreadable expression, he climbed out of the black limousine, and began the short trek up the walkway toward the front door. After knocking twice, he forced a smile upon his face, and not a moment too soon. A tall blond woman answered the door, her skirt riding so far up her thighs that hardy anything, if that, was left to the imagination.

_~*Think back on yesterday*~_

Goku blinked twice, before regaining his composure, and introducing himself to what he later found out was Mandy's mother. Mandy and her step sister, Misty, weren't on the best of terms at the moment, it seemed, if the screaming from upstairs was any indication. He thought he heard Bulma's name once, but the thought was pushed quickly from his mind as Mandy began her descent down the spiral staircase.

She was beautiful, no doubt about it, but even a fool could see she didn't hold a candle to Bulma. Her brown hair was piled high stop her head, the ends spilling down her neck. Her dress was blue and accented her curves nicely, though Goku still couldn't shake the fact that she was nothing compared to his blue haired minx.

"You look great." He willed himself to speak, the words flowing surprisingly smoothly past the lump in his throat.

_~*Remember me this way*~_

"You don't look so bad yourself." She replied as she pecked him gently on the cheek.

After several pictures, and enough behind and cleavage views from Mandy's mom to last a lifetime, the two exited the house, arm in arm, headed toward the limousine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*****I don't need eyes to see*****~_

Bulma descended the steps slowly, the shimmering white material of her gown flowing beautifully around her feet. A tight, lace up bodice hugged her upper half, showing more than enough cleavage to drive any man half mad. The dress was sleeveless, allowing view of her tiny shoulders, which were covered by nothing more than a cascade of blue curls spilling down across them.

Yamcha's eyes bugged from his head slightly as he saw her figure moving toward him. He stammered out a small "damn..." Before somewhat regaining his composure and moving to her side.

_~*The love you bring to me*~_

Bulma's father snapped a few pictures of the two of them together, silently sighing because he hadn't been able to take any of her with Goku. He kissed Bulma's cheek lightly and shot a warning glare to Yamcha, before allowing the two to be on their way.

The limousine was large and spacious, and Bulma was instantly grateful for that. For some reason, she was uncomfortable with Yamcha tonight. Not a nervous uncomfortable... But it might've had something to do with the Wolf eyes he'd given her when he'd seen her earlier. They looked... not really dangerous.. but scary none the less. Just the thought of them was enough to send a small shiver down her spine and bring goose bumps to her arms.

_~*No matter where I go*~_

"Penny for your thoughts." Yamcha's voice broke her from her reverie, making her jump a bit.

"Nothing much. I didn't go to Junior Prom, so I'm a little excited, I guess."

"Why didn't you go to Junior? I would've thought that idiot Goku would've taken you."

_~*And I know that you'll be there*~_

Bulma visibly winced at the sharp words toward her best friend, and, metaphorically speaking, came out swinging.

"Don't you EVER let me hear you say anything else about Goku!"

"Woah, calm down! I was merely.."

_~*Forever more apart of me, you're everywhere*~_

"You were merely insulting my best friend! He's even tried to like YOU for Kami's sake! Even though I know it hurt him more than anything!" She screeched at the man, before throwing her arms in the air and scooting several inches away.

"What's it matter? It's not like you're in love with him!" Yamcha yelled back, before immediately regretting it.

He knew what was coming before she even said it.

~*I'll always care*~

"So what if I do?" She asked, her voice as serious as possible. You could tell just by the way she looked when she said it that it wasn't meant to be mean or spiteful, she was merely speaking the truth.

Yamcha, although prepared for the answer, looked as though he'd been struck as she spoke, his eyes widening from a mixture of anger and hurt.

"I... I'm sorry.." She breathed, "I didn't..."

_~*I'll make a wish for you*~_

"To hell you didn't. What was this? Some little elementary school game? Let me guess, every other guy knew what a whore you were and wouldn't take you to prom, so you hit on the new guy? I can honestly say, I've been used for a lot of things, Bulma, but revenge is something completely new to me."

The only sound that could be heard in the limo was that of a shrill screech, and a solid slap as Bulma's hand connected solidly with Yamcha's cheek.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*And hope it will come true*~_

Meanwhile, Mandy's sister Misty could be found flipping frantically through the pages of a phone book, an ecstatic squeal escaping her lips as she found the number she was looking for. She dialed the number hurriedly, ignoring the screams from her step-mother alerting her that her date was here.

"Come on, come on!" She called into the receiver as it rang for the sixth time. She cursed aloud as an answering machine picked up. Not even bothering to leave a message, she slammed the phone back down on it's base, before checking herself quickly in the mirror and rushing downstairs to the waiting Juunanagou.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*That life will just be kind*~_

Bulma and Yamcha arrived about fifteen minutes after Goku and Mandy, each plastering a fake smile onto their faces as they walked arm in arm toward the building.

Yamcha had apologized profusely after she'd slapped him, but Bulma was unwavering in her view of him, and told him so directly. He'd merely shaken his head before taking her arm and walking with her to the large auditorium.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*To such a gentle mind*~_

"But Goku! Why in Kami's name do you wanna wait for HER? You're supposed to be here with me!" Mandy cried as she drug Goku away from his perch beside the door. Had he looked back as she did so, he would've noticed a beautiful blue haired woman enter the building hand in hand with a spiky haired, well built man.

"But Mandy.. you know how I feel about her!" He tried explaining, only managing to get a dirty look in response.

_~*If you lose your way*~_

"Yes, I know how you feel! Of course I know! How could I NOT? You basically ignore every little thing I ever tell you! Unless it pertains to _Bulma, _of course. Do you have any idea how tired I am of hearing that little bitch's name?" She screeched, her hand on her hip.

"Bulma!" A voice called from behind her, and she immediately shot around to glare at the offending person.

There stood Angel and Krillin, looking as happy as can be.

_~*Think back on yesterday*~_

"Hey bro! Wow, you clean up fairly decently!" Goku called to the shorter man, making him blush profusely.

"Well, you know, I've got a good reason." He said as he gestured to the brown haired woman on his arm.

"So I see." He muttered, before getting back to the subject at hand. "Angel, why'd you call out Bulma's name?"

_~*Remember me this way*~_

"Well, she's standing right behind you, silly!" She exclaimed as she pointed over the man's shoulder.

"Hey there." A voice whispered softly into his ear  
  
Goku whirled around, only to come face to face with a blue eyed goddess. His mouth dropped open a full six inches at her appearance.

_~*And I'll be right behind your shoulder, watching you*~_

"Kami..." he muttered, his voice barely audible. "You look incredible."

Bulma blushed at the compliment, only to be roughly pushed away by a fuming Mandy.

"Back off, bitch." She mouthed silently to the woman, a sadistic little grin playing across her features.

Bulma would've lunged herself at the woman had it not been for Goku, who Bulma thought at that time was in love with the annoying wench.

_~*I'll be standing by your side in all you do*~_

"Later." She promised, before sending Goku a small wink, and flipping Mandy off as she walked away.  
  
"That was uncalled for." Goku scolded as he sent her a glare.

"Well, she was all over what's mine. I had to defend my territory, you know."

"Your territory? You knew when you got into this that you were only supposed to help me get Bulma back! Fuck, Mandy.. I'm in love with her, can you not see that?"

_~*And I won't ever leave*~_

"Yeah, I know, blah blah blah, I've heard it all before. However, I think we both know how much you want me."

"Excuse me? Mandy, you're beautiful.. But Bulma's the only person I want.. The only person I've ever wanted. You know that!" Goku cried, his normally laid back facade falling into one of sheer panic.

"But.. How can you say you don't when you've been hitting on me for so long?"

"Flirting! Kami.. you flirt, I flirt.. everyone flirts!"

_~*As long as you believe*~_

"But.. you used me? How could you?" Mandy forced tears to spring to her eyes as she turned away from him. The second he could no longer see her face, Mandy's smile widened, and she mentally congratulated herself.

Everything was going according to plan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A pair of obsidian eyes watched Bulma and Yamcha as they danced, a sarcastic little smirk still evident on their owner's face.

_~*You just believe*~_

"Woman, gag me." He spoke aloud to his date, Nikki, who merely narrowed her eyes at the pair.

"Rather disgusting, if you ask me." She replied as she took hold of Vegeta's arm.

"Hn.. you can say that again. Little twerp still owes me money though.. And it's time to collect." He answered as he disentangled himself from Nikki and walked toward the still dancing couple.

"Vegeta?" Bulma questioned, obviously confused.

_~*I'll make a wish for you*~_

Vegeta merely nodded his head her way, before turning his attention to a now pale Yamcha.

"I've come to collect what's due to me. My suggestion to you would be to pay it, in full, right now."

"Excuse me? I have NO idea what you're talking about." Yamcha stammered as he made a desperate effort to gesture to Vegeta not to let Bulma know.

"What? You don't want me to tell the woman that you paid me to kick your ass? Or that Kakarot's girlfriend is really your sister? Or that.. Oh dear, I've said too much!" Vegeta mocked.

_~*And hope it will come true*~_

"W..What?" Bulma questioned, her voice small and timid.

"Did I stutter? Your little boyfriend here's been stringing you along this entire time. That Mandy bitch of Kakarot's is really this little twerp right here's sister.. Well, step sister, actually. From what I've heard about those two, it's a good thing there's no actual blood between them, if you catch my drift."

"Say what, huh?" She spoke, even though she'd understood perfectly.

"Oh yes, and I almost forgot about the little payment. You see, he PAID me to hit on you, then he PAID me to kick his ass."

~*That life will just be kind*~

Bulma turned on Yamcha sharply, only to find that he had disappeared into the massive crowd.

"Vegeta.. I never thought I'd say this, but thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Feh.. I just felt like kicking his ass again, that's all." He muttered in reply, before making his way back to the corner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*To such a gentle mind*~_

"Mandy, I tell you.. He told her EVERYTHING! Well, except for the parts he didn't know, of course."

"At least you had the brains not to tell him THAT much! Ugh.. I just hope she doesn't get to Goku before I do."

"What're you gonna do?" He questioned softly as his hot breath caressed her neck.

"I don't know yet.. Just leave it to me, though." She replied as she kissed his cheek and ran back out to find Goku before Bulma did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*If you lose your way*~_

"Bulma!!" Misty called as she spotted the woman making her way frantically across the floor. "Bulma wait! I need to tell you something!"

"What?" The blue haired woman spat as she spun around to face her rival's sister.

"You need to sit down."

The two walked to a table nearby and sat down, each leaned in to hear what the other had to say.

_~*Think back on yesterday*~_

"This may sound crazy, but just listen." She told the blue haired woman, who merely nodded in response. "Yamcha is my brother. My father married Mandy's mom, despite the fact that Mandy was completely in love with Yamcha. Dad said that there was no way he was allowing his family to become disgraced by a brother and sister dating, even if there was no blood between them. So, he sent him to live with my aunt and uncle. THEY would be his "parents" that you met. Anyway, evidently, Yamcha's come up with this insane plan that he's going to win Dad's approval by being sneaky."

"How's he being sneaky, exactly?" Bulma interjected.

"Your dad owns Capsule Corp, doesn't he?"

~*Remember me this way*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh, now THAT was cruel, wasn't it? Soooorry... :) Oh my Kami.. There IS a plot! *faints* Lol, how many of you thought this was just a plain old get em together type thing? *raises hand* I did I did! Ah well, matters not.. Like I said in the last chap, if everything goes the way it's supposed to, the next chap will be it.. Not to worry though, the next chap's a HUGE one! So, R/R and tell me what you thought.. 

UPDATE LIST!! If you wanna be added to my update list, for this, or any other story, simply send an email to:

Vegetas-Princess-Update-List-subscribe@topica.com

Love ya!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. The glory of love

There now, that wasn't such a horrible length of time between updates, now was it? Hope not! :) As most of you know.. THIS is the last chapter of Everyone Says I love you.. I know, I know, sad but true. So, let's not waste anytime, ok? Let's just hop right in and see how this nutty as hell author is gonna make this all work, shall we? Goooood!

Plugs: Chance Encounters by MistyDea

A shoulder to lean on by Stef-chan

Silent hill, by Powers16

All awesome fics! Check em out!

Disclaimer: I'm too sexy for my shirt...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone says I love you

Chapter Thirteen: Glory of love (I know Misty!! Call it a change of plans) :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time, on esily:

_ "This may sound crazy, but just listen." She told the blue haired woman, who merely nodded in response. "Yamcha is my brother. My father married Mandy's mom, despite the fact that Mandy was completely in love with Yamcha. Dad said that there was no way he was allowing his family to become disgraced by a brother and sister dating, even if there was no blood between them. So, he sent him to live with my aunt and uncle. THEY would be his "parents" that you met. Anyway, evidently, Yamcha's come up with this insane plan that he's going to win Dad's approval by being sneaky."_

_ "How's he being sneaky, exactly?" Bulma interjected._

_ "Your dad owns Capsule Corp, doesn't he?"_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_~*Tonight it's very clear*~_

Bulma visibly paled as the truth sunk in. Yamcha was using her for her capsules? She'd done all those horrible things to Goku over a lousy formula that you could find on the internet, provided you knew where to look of course... but still. The fire in her eyes sparked and ignited, their fiery blue depths simply coming alive from her fury.

"Bulma, I don't know if you want to hear it, but there's more."

"You're right.. I don't want to hear it.. But.. tell me anyway."

"I didn't know what was really going on until today. Mandy's pregnant. Or so she claims. And She says she's slept with Goku."

_~*As we're both lying here*~_

Bulma's blood froze in her veins for a moment, her heart seeming to momentarily stop breathing.

"W-what? She never.. Goku said they didn't.."

"I only know what I've been told from both Yamcha and Mandy... Not to mention there was that whole thing in the cafeteria. I'm just saying to be careful. I don't know Goku that well.. But, I know Mandy, and well, if she wants him badly enough, she'll get him. If she hasn't already."

"I.. I don't believe it." She stated, trying more to convince herself than the red haired girl beside her.

"I told you you didn't want to hear it."

"That's bullshit.. Goku would've told me if he'd slept with her, he would've!

"And you're probably right, but still.. She claims she's in love with Yamcha, and he's supposed to be great in bed.. But if she wants your Goku, she'll have him."

"Trust me on this one.. He's not."

"Who's not?"

"Yamcha's not that great in bed. Goku's better." She replied simply.

Misty's eyes widened at the startling revelation. Bulma had slept with Yamcha? How in Kami's name had Mandy allowed THAT to happen? Then.. A thought crossed her mind. Mandy didn't know.

_~*There's so many things I wanna say*~_

And then, the red headed step child smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Goku?" Mandy called out as she crossed the dance floor, nearly panicking as she saw him talking to a blue haired female. It turned out to just be some girl that resembled Bulma. The looks were completely astounding, they were nearly identical! But, of course, if you got close enough, you could tell the two apart because of Maron's ditziness and vanity.

Mandy walked right in on the tail end of the conversation, catching only "You're dating? A BOY?! Explain girl, explain!" from Goku. When Maron opened her mouth to speak, however, she was rather rudely cut off.

_~*I will always love you*~_

"Goku! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! I need to talk to you!"

"What's wrong Mandy? You're kinda pale.." He cocked his head to the side as he looked at her, examining something on her neck.

"I need to talk to you.. ALONE." She snapped at Maron, who merely shot her a go to hell look, and walked away.

"Well, now we're alone, so tell." He spoke, his voice somehow different than before.

_~*I will never leave you alone*~_

"Goku... I.. I heard Bulma tell Yamcha she was pregnant. And that she wasn't going to tell you because you weren't responsible enough to be a father."

Goku stopped breathing for a moment, his blood turning icy in his veins.

_~*Sometimes I just forget*~_

Bulma?

pregnant?

his?

Despite checking the source of the information like he should've, Goku merely snapped. He pushed Mandy roughly aside, never once noticing the triumphant smirk that graced the corruptive little female's face.

~*Say things I might regret*~

He scanned the area for her, his vision nothing but red. After several moments, he still hadn't seen her, and had nearly convinced himself that she had run off, especially since that idiot Yamcha was nowhere around.

Yamcha..

One thing would happen to him, of that Son Goku was sure.

He would die.

_~*It breaks my heart to see you cryin*~_

Or come as close to it as possible.

He turned around sharply as someone called his name, recognizing the voice even from across the room.

"Goku!" Bulma called to him, her voice cheerful.

"Don't you have something to tell me?" He hissed once he was close enough to speak without shouting.

_~*I don't want to lose you*~_

"Excuse me?"

"Mandy Told me.. she.. told me what you said.."

"And what might that be?" Bulma asked, genuinely confused.

"About the baby.."

_~*I could never make it alone*~_

"WHAT baby?"

"Don't play dumb, Bulma! Kami.. how COULD you not tell me?" He snapped, tears brimming his already red eyes.

"How could I what? Look, I don't know what the hell you're talking about.. but whatever she said to you, you can't believe."

"You would say that... Just stay away from me." He spat, before stalking away from her quickly.

_~*'Coz I am a man who will fight for your honor*~_

"GOKU!" She called to him, making many passersby stop to stare.

Goku didn't turn around.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Think he bought it?"

_~*I'll be the hero that you're dreamin of*~_

"Hook, line, and sinker. I just hope he's the only one she's had sex with.. otherwise he might go looking for the other person, ya know." Mandy asked as she leaned in to kiss Yamcha.

"Yeah..." he mumbled, the thought evidently crossing his mind for the first time. "Fuck fuck fuck.." he cursed to himself, realization dawning upon him that HE was the other man..

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You got awful tense all of the sudden."

"It's.. nothing. I just don't like all this lying, you know?"

_~*Gonna live forever, knowing together*~_

"Am I worth it or not? Daddy needs that formula, and if we give it to him, then we can be together without hiding."

"And you know I want that more than anything else in the world.. but I don't wanna hurt them either! We're doing the same thing to them that he's doing to us! They can't help it who they love.. just like we can't either!" He explained softly as he pulled her closer.

"She doesn't deserve him!" Mandy protested, before glancing nervously toward the people milling about inside. "We should go back in before anyone sees us."

"What's it matter if they do? I thought you weren't ashamed of us, babe..." Yamcha replied, obviously hurt.

_~*That we did it all for the Glory of Love*~_

"Yeah, well, that was then." She shot back, before standing to leave.

"What're you talking about?"

"Maybe this was just a mistake, Yamcha.. Maybe I want.."

"You want _him_." He spat out, surprising her.

_~*You keep me standing tall*~_

"It's not like that.. There's just something about him. He's. like a magnet, you know."

"No, I don't know. And to think I was so close to Bulma, and I couldn't even touch her."

"I wouldn't say that, Yamcha." A voice from behind them spoke. They both whirled around to face the eavesdropper, only to find none other than Bulma.

"W..whaddya mean?" Yamcha stuttered.

_~*You help me through it all*~_

"Well, if you'd like, we can go ask Goku," She shot a dirty look at Mandy, who launched herself at the petite blue haired girl.

"You crazy bitch! How DARE you insinuate that my Yamcha would so much as touch you!!" She cried as she grabbed a handful of the other woman's hair.

"Yamcha, either you tell her the truth, or I'll make sure you live to regret it" She called into the night, before ramming a fist into Mandy's face, breaking her perfect nose.

Mandy cried out in pain, and glanced toward Yamcha to help her, only to find him by Bulma's side instead.

_~*I'm always strong when you're beside me*~_

"Yamcha.. why?" Bulma questioned as she wiped a small streak of blood from her lip.

"For love..." he murmured as he helped her to her feet.

"Yamcha.. I love Goku. And now, I've lost him.. I don't know what she did.. but I lost him.. and without him, I don't know what I'll do."

"Love knows no boundaries, no distance, no fear."* He replied, before releasing her and walking toward the furious Mandy. "Go to him, explain.. I'll.. I'll tell him in a minute what happened.. All of it..." He replied as he helped Mandy to her feet and away from where they'd been standing.

_~*I have always needed you*~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Goku?" Bulma asked meekly as she entered the hotel room four floors above the banquet hall.

"You never listen." He replied as he shot around to face her. He'd gone from mad to hurt.. His eyes showing the extent of the pain.

"Goku.. just.. tell me what I did and I'll make it better. Please."

"You know what it was, Bulma.. and I know what it was.. and I still love you. Can we just put it past us? I know you don't love me, I know that, I'm learning to deal with it.. But couldn't you just try.. Please? I swear, if I ever hurt you you can leave. I swear..." His voice broke as he spoke, and he had to reach a hand up to steady himself on the wall.

_~*I could never make it alone*~_

"But Goku.."

"No buts.. I can't handle a but right now."

"Goku.. you don't understand."

"I DO understand.. you don't think I'm ready.. But I am! And if I'm not, I'll get ready! I can!. I know I can!! All I'm asking for is a chance... Just one..."

_~*'Coz I am a man who will fight for your honor*~_

"Goku"

"Bulma, I understand..."

"Goku, I love you."

"I know you're not ready for.. WHAT THE HELL?" He screeched upon hearing the words.

_~*I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of*~_

"You heard me. I love YOU. Not Yamcha, not Vegeta.. Not anyone else. YOU."

"Me?" He asked as he pointed to himself.

"Of course you! Who else would I be talking to?"

"But.. what about the baby?" He questioned softly as he lowered his eyes from her.

_~*Gonna live forever knowing together*~_

"What baby?" She asked in reply, obviously confused.

"Our baby.."

"Um.. Goku? I'm not pregnant! Where in Kami's name did you get THAT idea?"

Goku paled.

_~*That we did it all*~_

"Mandy said.. She said you told Yamcha you were pregnant, but didn't wanna tell me...."

"For Kami's sake, Goku! I don't even think I'd be pregnant enough to know!! Not to mention I certainly would've told you if I was! You should know me better than that!"

"Oh shit.. I fucked up, didn't I?"

"Something like that." She replied, before leaning in to kiss him.

"Is this a bad time?" Yamcha questioned from the door.

_~*For the glory of love*~_

Goku's head snapped up and his face curled up in a vicious snarl. 

"Goku! Stop! Yamcha's got a bit of explaining to do, and I for one, want to hear the WHOLE story."

"Tell him to hurry." Goku purred into her ear, rather seductively.

"Really, I can come back later if you want..."

_~*It's like a knight in shining armor*~_

"NO!" Bulma cried as she pushed Goku away. The man flashed her an exasperated look before taking his place at the room's small table.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thirty Minutes later...

"Mandy's your WHAT?" Goku cried, obviously shocked.

"My step sister.. and my girlfriend."

_~*From a long time ago*~_

"Well, that's a new one.. Can't help who you love, I suppose."

"You're right about that one.." The other man replied, before shaking his head slightly. "I'm just sorry I did that to you, Bulma. I just.. I can't live without her. She's.. everything to me. And Goku.. I'm sorry for what I've done to you, too. I've acted like a complete idiot, and I shouldn't have."

"Hey man, Love is like a chocolate bar... there are people that do some pretty crazy stuff for it... Myself included. I know how it feels to love someone. And trust me, I know how badly it hurts too. I just hope you and Mandy can work things out. Kami knows you're perfect for each other." Goku laughed, genuinely for once.

"I know I can never make it up to you.. but please, if you ever need anything, let me know."

_~*Just in time I'll save the day*~_

"Will do.. Now, I don't mean to rush you.. But I've got something to do that I should've done a long time ago." Bulma answered, her eyes set directly on Goku.

Yamcha gulped once before saying his goodbyes, for once relieved that he didn't have to hide anything. Of course, there was still the little matter of sleeping with Bulma.. Kami help him if Mandy ever found out.

Just then, a screech resounded down the hallway. "YAMCHA DID WHAT??!"

And then, he began to pray.

_~*Take you to my castle far away*~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku glanced at her wordlessly for a moment, taking in her full beauty. She honestly did look like an angel. Not merely AN angel.. HIS angel.. An angel of mercy..

"Kami you're beautiful." he whispered gently, before pulling her into his arms.

"Goku.." She moaned, her words muffled a bit by his toned chest.

_~*I am the man who will fight for your honor*~_

"Shh.. no talking..."

He took her gently into his arms, carried her to the bed and laid her there, pausing only momentarily to lock the door before climbing in next to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***LEMON!!! But, it's nothing TOO graphic.. Doesn't exceed the R rating!!**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_~*I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of*~_

Both sets of hands ran across the others bodies, uninhibited. Though their first time had been incredible, this was to hold more meaning... To be the first time they actually made love.

Goku ran his tongue lightly across her collarbone, down to the tops of her half exposed breasts. He suckled lightly above the top of her dress for a moment, before becoming restless, and reaching a hand up to fiddle with the laces that held her chest firmly within her dress. After only a moment of frustrating failures, he finally figured the trick out, and slid the dress gently down her body.

"Gorgeous.." He breathed, his eyes roaming over her nearly nude body.

_~*Gonna live forever knowing together*~_

Bulma shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, stopping only when his head descended to take her lips in his.

She worked the buttons of his shirt expertly as they kissed, his hands roaming lightly over her sides.

_~*That we did it all for the glory of love*~_

"Bulma..." He moaned out, igniting the steadily growing fire in her belly. He reached a hand down to her panties, taking what seemed like an eternity to remove the offending garment.

"Goku.. now.. please?" She whispered softly, her voice nothing more than a low purr.

"What's this? The little Princess doesn't like to play the game when the tables are turned, eh? Very well then." 

_~*I am the man who will fight for your honor*~_

"Goku... This isn't fair!"

"Shhh.. Just relax, Bulma." he mumbled into her ear, sending a sharp shiver down her spine. She gave an exaggerated sigh, before lying back and enjoying the feel of his hands as they roamed over her tiny body.

"You are so beautiful, do you know that?" He asked as he took in her naked form.

_~*I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of*~_

Bulma blushed slightly, before saving herself from further embarrassment by pulling him down into a deep kiss. When they parted, both were shocked to find that Goku had worked his way between her legs, but it was more than enough sign as to what was supposed to happen.

He hastily stripped his clothes away, revealing a perfectly sculpted body.

Bulma's eyes pleaded with his own for a moment, and he gave a small laugh before positioning himself above her.

"You do still want this, right?" He asked softly, as he ran a finger across her flat stomach.

_~*Gonna live forever*~_

"I want it more than I've ever wanted anything else before." She replied, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Good." Was his only reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All that could be heard in the small hotel suite were the small grunts of a man that had finally found what he'd wanted as long as he could remember, and the strangled cries of a woman that had finally found where she belonged.

Just as her orgasm neared, Bulma let out a small shriek, and threw her head back, and Goku closed his eyes, each seemingly preparing for the onslaught that was to come. Goku's excruciatingly slow pace left nothing to be desired, and soon, Bulma opened her mouth to cry out, but changed her mind at the last moment.

As the waves of pleasure washed over her, Bulma did what seemed to be the most natural thing in the world. She leaned her head up and breathed into his ear, managing to choke three words out before her voice left her.

"I love you..."

And those were the words that send Son Goku tumbling over the edge behind her.

:"Kami, I love you too... I love you so much..." He moaned softly into her ear

_~*Knowing together*~_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END OF LEMON!!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

They laid like that for what seemed like forever, before Goku finally found his voice, and asked the question whose answer scared him more than anything in the world.

"Bulma.. You.. you won't be gone when I wake up, will you? I... I don't know if I could take you leaving again..." He murmured into her hair, and prayed silently that she would say she'd stay.

"Goku.. I.. You're not getting rid of me that easily." She replied, nearly laughing aloud as he let out the breath he'd been holding in one long woosh.

"Why?" He whispered. "Why me? I don't deserve you..."

"Goku.. I don't deserve you. And well, as to why you.... No matter what I try to tell myself, I keep hearing different from everyone else."

"What's that?" Goku asked, his nose crinkled slightly in his confusion.

"Everyone Says I love you." She replied before cuddling into his side and falling asleep, contented smiles tugging at the corners of their mouths....

_~*That we did it all for the glory of love*~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Sobs* That's it!! It's done!! *still sobbing* Who else can't believe it? I mean.. Esily.. over.. *dies*

Lol, not to worry though.. There are actually two side fics, both one shots, that go with this, not to mention endings are always good for sequels, if you catch my drift. So.... for the last time, R/R, and lemme know what you think about the ending! Oh! And don't forget to tell me what you think about a sequel. 

Love you guys! And thank you so much for sticking around through everything! You have NO idea how much it means to me! 

Till next time!!

~*Chante*~ 

*Quote taken from "Love on the internet" by Dove.

Incidentally, the sequel to this fic is already posted. If you wanna check it out, head on over to my profile page, and click the link for Irony Of Love. :)


End file.
